The woes of a demon king
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: it has been 600 years sense the great war and the human world has come to know peace after a millennia of darkness, but now people fear for what is to come with the threat of the new demon king known as the white demon who will bring back the millennia of darkness. Only the humans have come to the wrong image of the demon king. fantasy AU.
1. Chapter 1

The woes of a Demon king.

 **AN/Yep I made a new story again!**

Chapter 1 meet the demon king.

Remnant, a land of wonder and amazement. In this world Humans have learned to manipulate magic allowing them to improve the world. While magic is indeed the foundation of this world the magic that built the foundation of the world the that allowed for a bridge to form between the human world and the ethereal world, this bridge allowed for nightmarish monsters to reach over and enter the human world. Due to this Humans had to adapt to the threat of the beasts that began to flood into their world. In the beginning the Humans sought to eradicate all the beasts that crossed over into their world, but as time went on the Humans learned to coexist with the beasts. Many Humans with great magical power came to be, allowing for them to tame the beasts. Now the world is full of creatures like dragons, giant's, goblins and etc.

But as time went on a new race came from the ethereal realm. Unlike the previous races this race came with the desire for conquest. This race was simply known as demons. The demon race slowly poured out of the ethereal realm killing and conquering any and all that stood before it. Many of races that had come to coexist with the humans slowly began to dwindle as they were either killed off or subjugated to serve under the demons. As the demons flooded into the human world war broke out between the humans and demons leading to a millennia of conflict between the two as they waged a war all across the human world. The Demon race continued to grow reaching further and further into the Human world. The humans had begun to fear that their own existence may come to an end.

Just as the humans were about to give up all hope and resign themselves to their fate, a message had come informing them that the demon king had died. The humans were over joyed about the news as they were also informed that the demon king that was to replace the demon king who had brought a millennia of war was looking for a cease fire. The humans had been cautious of the cease fire but after the demon forces withdrew, the humans agreed to the cease fire. It had been 600 years sense the cease fire and Human kind had finally rebuilt their world after the millennia of war and came to an era of peace. Though while peace may rain, there are still those few demon lords who seek to still over throw the current demon king and begin a new human and demon war.

Though if the demon lords truly seek to start a new war they would have to kill the current demon king or to sway him into taking action and beginning the war himself. While the latter would be more possible seeing as the current demon king is by far the most dangerous demon king to ever come to ruler. So after 600 years of peace the humans have come to worry that war may finally return to the world as the new demon king's power continues to grow. Many of the human kingdoms streets are filled with people whispering about the threat of war, as the demon king's title is spoken by many. People speak of the white demon who shall bring the world back to the millennia of darkness. The white demon is said to be a beast that hides in human form with a white body that burns like white fire. Rumor has it that the white demon had eaten the heart of the king of dragons allowing him to control all the dragons in the world if he so wished.

The most wide spread rumor of the white demon king is that he seeks to take the humans princess' to feed upon and use for his depraved demonic rituals. All the kingdoms within the human world have heard of these rumors and even more as they all fear for their people's lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a large red castle with a rose crested shield with thorny vines wrapped around it was emblazoned atop its central tower lived the Rose family, famed for its magic and skill. Inside one of the castles main rooms sat a young black haired girl who looked no older than 15. Alongside the black haired girl sat a blonde girl who looked to be 2 years older than the black haired girl. The black haired girl had on a short red dress with small black roses running along the hem of the dress. The blonde girl was dressed in brown pants that reached halfway down her shins, with a very formfitting black sleeveless shirt underneath a short sleeved waist length brown coat. The two girls sat on a large red bed reading a book.

"The hero raised his sword aiming it at the dragon and shouted, "Come you foul beast, I shall have your head!" The hero quickly charged towards the dragon ready to slay him!" The blonde shouted as she read a line from the book before slowly closing it. "We should stop there Ruby I got watch in an hour but tomorrow I will finish reading with you."

The blonde said as she stood up while the black haired girl now known as Ruby let out a whine.

"Come on Yang, can't you at least finish the chapter with me?"

Ruby whined as the blonde girl now known as Yang just sighed as she shook her head.

"Sorry no can do Rube's; I can't shirk my duties."

Yang said as Ruby just sighed as she looked at the book in her lap.

"Alright, but when you get back you are going to help me with my magic training, got it."

Ruby said smiling at Yang who just smiled brightly back at her as she patted her on the head walking off to the door of the room before turning back to Ruby with a devious smile.

"Be careful Ruby, just because you are here in the castle doesn't me you are safe. You know what they say about the white demon, you don't want him showing up and stealing you from the castle to take back to his castle to eat you."

Yang said as Ruby just paled as she looked around the room worriedly. As she did Yang just laughed as Ruby turned back to her puffing her cheeks in a pout. She grabbed one of the many pillows from her giant bed and threw it at Yang who just laughed her way out of the room as the pillow hit the door as she left.

"Darn it Yang now I don't want to be left alone!"

Ruby shouted as she looked around her giant room scared of every shadow. 'I really hope the white demon doesn't show up to take me.' Ruby thought worriedly as she climbed over her bed hiding under her blankets as she hoped she wouldn't see the white demon slowly claw its way out of the shadows or in through the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large black castle stood atop a black hill filled with rotted black trees overlooking an ocean of blood. A black sun hung in the sky shining down a dark light over the hill. This castle belonged to the demon king. Within the black walls lived countless demon servants and a handful of advisers that the demon king trusts the most. At the moment one of said advisers was making his way through the halls in search of the demon king. Within a large corridor lit up by bright flaming chandeliers hanging from the ceiling walked a middle aged man with silver hair a circular green tinted glasses and a cane in hand. The man was dressed in dark green pants and shirt. As the man walked down the hall a small little goblin ran up before him.

"Ozpin sir, we have found the king, he is sleeping in the garden's this time up in the blood oak."

The goblin said in a squeaky voice as it pointed down the hall to where the garden is. The silver haired man now known as Ozpin nodded his thanks to the little goblin as he began to walk forward while the goblin stood in front of him not moving, holding its hand out as if wanting something. Ozpin just ignored to goblin as he walked forward and swung his cane to the side smacking the little goblin in the head sending it flying into the wall causing the poor little creature to begin bouncing around the hall till it flew out an open window. Ozpin simply continued to walk down the hall as he made his way towards the garden. Ozpin was a dark elf who served under the demon king for as long as the demon king had existed. Ozpin was one of the most loyal people to the demon king and will be the most loyal so long as a demon king lived.

As Ozpin walked into the garden he was met with the sight of an almost alien world compared to what was outside of the castle. Within the garden was a soft glow as a false sun hung in the sky shining down over the flowers all collected from the human world. In the center of the garden though stood a blood oak with dark red wood and tear drop shaped blood red leaves hanging around it. The tree was huge having been standing at the center of the castle long before the castle was even built. In the blood oak laying back on several large branches laid the demon king. Ozpin sighed at the sight of the king sleeping in the blood oak as he could see his arms crossed behind his head.

"Your highness, please get down from there, you still have classes to attend!"

Ozpin shouted up into the tree as he watched the demon king just shift slightly. Ozpin sighed at this as he snapped his fingers as a magic crest formed before him in the shape of a cog with runes spread along it as he let it fly up and sent out a blast that knocked the demon king out of the tree. Ozpin watched as his lord screamed and waved his arms about before falling out of the tree smacking into the ground with a heavy thump. Ozpin walked up to him as he looked down at his king. Ozpin just sighed disappointedly as he looked down at him. The man before him was an 18-year-old boy with messy blonde hair, dressed in black pants with a formfitting white shirt underneath a black coat with white fur running along its collar and the ends of its sleeves at his wrists.

"Jaune, how many times must I tell you not to shirk your duties?" Ozpin asked as the demon king now known as Jaune opened his eyes revealing bright blue eyes with slit black pupils that turned round after a second as he sat up turning to Ozpin as he crossed his legs still sitting on the ground. "You must attend your classes for you to become the demon king our realm needs!"

Ozpin said sternly as Jaune just yawned as he looked at Ozpin board.

"Come on Ozpin, I am only skipping history, I mean why must I learn of the exact same history over and over again?"

Jaune asked as he stood up as he stretched his arms as Ozpin gave him a stern glare.

"Jaune you must learn the exact same history over and over again so you can learn from it." Ozpin said sternly. "If you do not learn from the history of our previous kings you are doomed to make the same mistakes as them!"

Ozpin said sharply as he turned to lead Jaune back off to his class. Jaune just sighed tiredly as he followed his adviser as he walked behind him not saying anything as he just followed him towards the classroom. As they walked Ozpin looked back over his shoulder at Jaune.

"So tell me your highness, do you intend to agree with the new war treaties that the other demon lords are proposing?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune just turned looking out the windows that they walked by looking over the demon landscape.

"No I rather not sully my great-great-great-great grandfather's name by agreeing to some stupid war treaty that would bring about the war my ancestors went through so much trouble to stop."

Jaune said as Ozpin let a light smile form on his lips as they continued to walk down the hall.

"If so then we will have to set up the arrangements for wedding for you and the flame demon lord's daughter."

Ozpin said as Jaune just let out a groan.

"Not that again Ozpin, please I do not agree with this arranged marriage, even if it is so we can bolster out power to stop the other demon lords from trying to revolt." Jaune said as Ozpin just sighed at his kings words. "I don't even know Lord Fall's daughter, I mean what is her name, what does she look like!?"

Jaune shouted throwing his hands in the air as Ozpin just sighed again as he stopped walking as he turned back to Jaune.

"Her name is Cinder, and she is a lovely young demon whose hand has been promised to you for the past 12 years, now suck up your petty doubts and resign yourself to this marriage!"

Ozpin said sternly as Jaune turned away from him grumbling as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How am I supposed to even act around her, I mean I have no experience with women other than my mother and sisters, and that would not prepare me for anything? I mean I haven't even had a proper relationship with a women before!"

Jaune grumbled angrily as Ozpin just sighed as he took his glasses off as he pinched the bridge of his nose. As Ozpin mumbled to himself about how difficult Jaune was a thought acquired to him as he looked back to Jaune.

"So you are saying if you had experience with women you might been more inclined to go along with this marriage?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune stared at him confused for a second before nodding as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess, I mean, I don't really understand what you are talking about but yeah maybe if I had some experience with women who aren't my family I might be better suited for the marriage."

Jaune said as Ozpin nodded a small smile on his lips as he patted Jaune on the shoulder.

"Good, then for today your classes will be canceled and you can lounge about to your hearts content."

Ozpin said as Jaune just stared at him shocked by him giving him the day off before smiling.

"Thank you Ozpin, then I am going to go and rest in the throne room for a bit I still have a chest match with the ghost of my great grandfather."

Jaune said as he waved to Ozpin as he walked off heading down towards the throne room. Ozpin simply stood in the hall way waving till Jaune was out of sight as he turned and quickly made his way through the castle till he came to the goblin rooms where he called the goblins out. An army of tiny little green men came clamoring out from tiny huts built in the corridor as they came to the sight of Ozpin. Off to the side three goblins came in from a door leading outside two of the goblins carrying the goblin Ozpin had smacked away before. All the goblins turned to Ozpin as if ready to do whatever he said.

"Now I have a job for you little goblins given to me by our king, I would like for you to go out and collect a princess from the human world for the king to date!"

Ozpin shouted out as many of the goblins all shared confused looks as if they didn't understand what Ozpin was saying before he just rolled his eyes as he clapped his cane on the ground as in came rolling a giant tray of chocolate.

"Those of you that collect a Princess form the human world will be rewarded with chocolate!"

Ozpin shouted as he got cheers form the droves of goblins as they all began to run around collecting rope and large people size bags as they went off to procure a princess. Even the little goblin from earlier was crawling towards some rope and a bag. Ozpin just sighed at the sight as he shook his head. Goblins were by far the stupidest beings to exist and after having coming into contact with chocolate thanks to the human world had come to have a strange addiction to the sweat treat. Thanks to that little addiction it was very easy to per sway the goblins to do what you wanted. Ozpin simply sighed again when he watched the last of the goblins run out of the castle save for the sad little goblin he had smack earlier which was slowly crawling towards the exit with a bag on its back mumbling about chocolate. Ozpin sighed as he realized he might have made a grave mistake.

"Oh well it wouldn't be the first mistake I have made, either way things should be fine."

Ozpin said as he began to walk out of the goblin rooms just as the goblin he had hit before got to the door cheering that it would get the chocolate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby walked down the halls of Castle Rose as she made her way back to her room. Ruby was on her way back to her room to call it a day as the sun slowly set outside turning the sky orange. As Ruby walked down the hall she passed several maids who were cleaning up some windows and vases. Ruby smiled and waved at them telling them to keep up the good works as they smiled back at her.

"Thank you Princess!"

One of the maids shouted to her as she walked back into her room closing the door. As Ruby turned around to walk over to her bed to go to sleep she froze as she was met with the sight of 20 little goblins in her room all of which were holding rope and giant person sized bags. All the goblins said princess in unison as they looked at Ruby who just stood frozen in shock. Ruby slowly raised her hand up to open the door to her room to back out slowly only to hear a click as she looked up to the top of the door where a goblin hung closing the doors lock as it smiled at her. Ruby let out a loud shriek as she quickly jumped away from the door as the goblins all charged at her. Only for when the goblins charge she quickly cast a spell as a rose symbol appeared around her as she then shot across the room leaving a trail of rose pedals as she ran towards a large stick that was about 6 feet long.

She then cast another spell onto the stick as at one end a giant scythe blade made of rose pedals appeared as she quickly spun the scythe aiming to cut the goblins to pieces. Sadly, for Ruby she swung too high as the scythe flew over the goblins heads doing nothing. Ruby just stared eyes wide as tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she was then grabbed by the goblins and tied up. The goblins then quickly threw her in one of their giant bags as she squirmed and screamed aloud banging began to be heard from the door to her room as she heard Yang shouting. Ruby tried to call out to her only to be stuffed in the back as she was met with darkness. The goblins all smiled as they quickly ran towards the window of the room jumping out of it one by one to return to the demon kings castle all of them chanting about chocolate. While running away one of the goblins grabbed the stick Ruby had used to make her scythe and took it as a trophy.

Just as the last few goblins came up to the window ready to jump out of it the doors to the room exploded open as a blonde girl in gold trimmed armor came in hair lit on fire as she stared with blood red eyes at the goblins as she quickly ran over to the goblins that hadn't gotten out of the room yep only having the chance to grab a hold of two of them as the others escaped. She let out a scream at them before turning to the two goblins in her grasp as she glared bloody murder at them.

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!?"

Yang shouted out as the two goblins just gulped in her grasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the demon king's castle Jaune sat in the throne room before a small table with a chest board on it as it was placed before a giant painting of one of the previous demon kings as its ghost moved a rook piece checkmating Jaune. Jaune looked over the board skeptically before snapping his fingers in frustration as he looked up to the ghost of his Great grandfather who was dancing at his victory. Jaune just rolled his eyes at the ghost as he shook his head.

"Ok, I get it you won, no reason to rub it in!"

Jaune said angrily as the ghost just smiled and wiggle its butt in Jaune's face as he let out a frustrated sigh waving a hand to try and get the ghost away from him. As Jaune did this the doors to the throne room flew open as a set of goblins came running in with a giant bag that was shaking. Jaune just stared at the goblins as they set the bag down while another goblin set done a plain old stick before Jaune as if it was a treasure. The other goblins put down the squirming bag as they all held their hands out as if waiting to be rewarded with something. Jaune just stared confused as he turned to the ghost of his great grandfather who just shrugged at him before disappearing as Jaune stood up walking over to the squirming back. As he got closer to the back he began to hear the soft sound of whimpers as he looked to the goblins confused.

'I really hope they didn't steal a baby dragon again, last time I did that I had to kill the poor baby dragon's mother.' Jaune thought worriedly as he waved the goblins off as they gave disappointed looks as they lowered their heads as they left the throne room. Once the last goblin had left Jaune slowly opened up the bag only for his eyes to widen in shock at what was inside. Jaune was met with the sight of silver eyed girl with black hair in a red dress with roses running along its hem. The girl was crying as she turned and looked at Jaune her eyes widening in shock as well as she turned and looked around the room she was in sniffling as she did before turning to Jaune. He could see the confusion written all over her face as she looked him over.

"W-who are you?"

She asked as she sniffled again as Jaune just gulped.

"My name is Jaune."

He answered as the girl looked around the room again before reaching out taking a hold of his hand.

"Jaune we have to run, this is the white demon kings castle, if we stay he will come in and eat us!"

Ruby whispered quickly as she looked around worriedly as Jaune just stared at her confused. 'Wait? I am called the white demon, why does she think I will eat her…. Wait does she not know I am the demon king!?' Jaune screamed in his mind as he stared at the girl in a complete loss as the doors to the throne room swung open as Ozpin walked in. As he did he saw Ruby holding Jaune's hand and smiled at him.

"Well it is good to see you and the princess are getting along well your highness."

Ozpin said as ruby just stared at him as she turned back to Jaune who just stood up glaring at Ozpin.

"You had the goblins kidnap a princess!" Jaune shouted as Ozpin nodded at him. "Why would you do that!?"

Jaune asked completely lost on what Ozpin was thinking.

"Simple Jaune, you said you would be more inclined to marry the flame demon lord's daughter Cinder if you had more experience with women, what better way than to start a relationship with a princess."

Ozpin said as if what he was talking about was the most normal thing ever. Jaune on the other hand just stared wide eyed and shocked at his adviser.

"Are you insane, what if the humans think of this as a declaration of war!?"

Jaune shouted as Ozpin just laughed his question off.

"Come now, she isn't the king of human's daughter, she is just some duke's daughter, so we have no worry's."

Ozpin said as Jaune let out a frustrated sigh as he threw his hands in the air as he mumbled about how horrible things were going to get. As Jaune did this thought he saw as the girl in the bag slowly raised her hand as she stared at Jaune confused.

"Wait why are you to talking like you aren't human?"

Ruby asked confused as Jaune just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ozpin on the other hand just chuckled as he walked up to Ruby giving her a hand as he helped her to her feet.

"The reason we are talking like we aren't humans is because we aren't."

Ozpin said as Ruby's eyes widened as she turned to look at Jaune and Ozpin completely lost.

"What!? You aren't humans! Then what are you?"

Ruby asked completely shocked by the turn of events as Ozpin just gave her a light smile.

"I my dear am a dark elf, and Jaune here is the demon king!"

Ozpin proclaimed loudly as Ruby spun around staring wide eyed in shock at Jaune.

"WAIT, YOU ARE THE WHITE DEMON KING!?"

Ruby shouted as Jaune just nodded at her as he let his eyes shift as the pupils turned into slits as his hair turned white while his teeth slowly turned to sharp fangs. Ruby just stared in shock for several seconds before fainting. Ozpin quickly caught her as he looked to Jaune who let his feature's turn back to normal as he stared at Ruby letting out a tired sigh.

"This is going to cause so many problems."

Jaune complained as Ozpin just shook his head at him.

Ends

 **AN/ hurray I have gone off and made a new story again and this time I really am trying to kill myself by over working my sad little brain by writing to much!**

 **(Que evil laughter) whahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Now all jokes aside this is another story that me and my beta have been working on for like half a month or maybe it has only been a week either way I have lost track of time and might be going crazy but it is all for you beautiful no wait I don't know what you look like so I won't call you beautiful some might find that rude. But I have been going crazy writing for you reader people to give you some funny little story's to get some shits and giggles out of it myself.**

 **So as usual please leave a review so I know what you reader people think.**

 **Also fav and follow if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

The woes of the demon kings

 **AN/ hello again.**

Chapter 2

Jaune paced back and forth in his room as he looked over to his bed were a young black haired girl slept. Jaune turned and looked to Ozpin who sat next to the bed sipping a cup of coffee. The princess had passed out the previous night and hadn't woken up yet. Ozpin had said the shock of the whole ordeal might have been too much for her as she might end up sleeping the day away just as she did the previous night.

"So let's go over this again." Jaune said as he pointed a hand and the sleeping girl. "This young girl is a princess, who you had the goblins kidnapped because I told you I wanted experience with women."

Jaune said as Ozpin nodded taking a sip from his mug of coffee. Jaune just stood there pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a tired sigh.

"Why would you do that?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin simply shrugged as he set his mug down as he looked at the sleeping princess.

"I had only wanted to help you; I mean all I intended was to help you get more accustomed to women."

Ozpin said as Jaune just rubbed a hand down his face as he groaned.

"I can't believe you Ozpin, don't you know the predicament you have put us in!?" Jaune shouted as he threw his hands to his side in frustration. "What will we do if this girls family tries to attack us for this? I mean what if they send an army after us!?"

Jaune asked in frustration as Ozpin simply shrugged.

"Who knows, either way it doesn't matter, even if someone comes to retrieve the princess you could easily remove them."

Ozpin said as if it were going to be so simple causing Jaune just let out a tired sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face again.

"Ozpin don't you understand I have no desire to fight with humans. If we did we run the risk of them believing, we are going to try and start another war."

Jaune said as Ozpin simple took his glasses off as he went to wipe them down.

"Come now Jaune you are over thinking things; why would the humans think of this as a declaration of war when we just kidnapped one princess?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune just sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Ozpin, you sent out everyother goblin in the castle to find a princess, only a hand full of them have returned which means the other goblins are still out looking for princess and now the ones that have returned are all high on chocolate!"

Jaune shouted as he pointed to the hall way were 18 little goblins were spread about laying on the floor mouths covered in chocolate as they seemed to be tripping as their eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Ozpin hummed at this as he put his glasses back on.

"Well there is nothing we should worry about; I mean the goblins are extremely stupid, it was a miracle they were even able to kidnap one princess. I mean there is no way they would be able to kidnap another."

Ozpin said as Jaune just sighed tiredly as he looked to the sleeping princess.

"I hope you are right Ozpin."

Jaune said as he let his adviser leave as he sat down to watch over the princess so he could explain the situation to her when she woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the snowy cliffs of the kingdom of Atlas stood a magnificent white castle with the crest of a snow flake and sword emblazoned at its gates and on the largest tower that stood overlooking the city. This castle was home to the most prestige's royal family in Atlas. This castle belongs to the Schnee family. Inside the castle's white garden were white roses as a young girl no older than 17 with long white hair tied up into an off center pony tail with a small crown placed on top. The girl had soft ice blue eyes with a small scar over her left eye. She was wearing a white dress with light frost like designs running around it. The girl just walked through the garden humming lightly as she smiled at the garden. As she walked through the garden a butler came up behind her with a note.

"My lady, your father has sent a message for you."

The butler said as he handed Weiss an envelope which she took. The white haired girl cast a small spell as a snow flake appeared on the envelope as it creates a small figure of an old man with slick back white hair and a large mustache.

" _Dear Weiss_

 _It seems that my trip is going to be delayed seeing to your fiancé. So your sister shall be arriving home before me. In other news though it seems the white demon king has kidnapped the daughter of the Rose family, with this new turn of events I would like for you to be careful even within the castle walls. So when your sister arrives she will be bringing some of her soldiers that General Ironwood has provided her. I truly hope you are safe._

 _With all my love, your father."_

The small man said as it disappeared as the white haired girl now known as Weiss just sighed as she cast another spell over the note as it froze as she threw it to the ground shattering it to pieces. The butler just sighed as he went and cleaned up the shattered note.

"So my lady does this mean we should increase the guards if this demon king threat is true?"

The butler asked as Weiss just let out a tired sigh as she waved her hand at the butler.

"Please why would I need to be protected I can take care of myself."

Weiss said arrogantly as she walked away from the butler who just sighed as he went to follow after her.

"Please my lady, do not tell me you are still upset with your father for arranging a fiancé for you?"

The butler asked as Weiss just huffed as she continued to walk forward not looking back to the butler. The butler just let out a tired sigh as he walked behind Weiss as she towards her room.

"Well I can't change your mind, so please be careful, till your sister returns."

The butler said as Weiss just nodded at him as she walked into her room as the butler left. As the butler walked down the hall he just let out a small sigh as he turned the corner missing as a bucket that was full of ice fell down onto Weiss' head knocking her unconscious. Weiss' body slowly began to fall backwards into the waiting arms of several goblins that ran out from underneath a few tables in the hall and from inside the room. The goblins quickly tied the unconscious Weiss up and put her in a bag as they then carried her away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked back into his room carrying a tray of food for the sleeping princess. 'I hope she is hungry when she wakes up or this will be a waste of food.' Jaune thought as he set the tray down on the bed side table as he turned around to leave only to hear the sleeping princess groan as she moved about in the bed sitting up as she stretched her arms over her head as she let out a yawn.

"Yang you wouldn't believe the weird dream I just had." Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes not noticing that she was talking to Jaune. "In the dream I got kidnapped by a bunch of goblins and met this really cool looking guy who turned ou…."

Ruby stopped as she turned to look around the room she was in as she noticed it wasn't her room. She slowly turned to look at Jaune who just sat down next to the bed waving his hand at her. Ruby's eyes widened in shock as she let out a scream causing Jaune to cover his ears from the sound as Ruby quickly cast a spell around her as she went to run away only for her feet to get caught in the sheets of the bed as she then flew forward falling onto the floor with a heavy thump as she rolled getting wrapped up and trapped in the bed sheets. Jaune just rubbed his ears as he stood up walking over to the end of the bed were Ruby laid on the floor squirming as she tried to free herself from the sheets she had gotten trapped in.

She rolled flopped and kicked only getting more and more tangled in the sheets as she turned to yelp when she saw Jaune looking down at her as she tried to crawl away. Jaune had to admit it was pretty funny watching her as she wiggled away towards the door like a caterpillar.

"Easy there princess."

Jaune said as he grabbed hold of Ruby who tried to squirm and kick at him only to just wiggle in the sheets as Jaune carried her back to the bed. As he carried her though Ruby shouted at him telling him to let her go, calling him a monster and other mean things. Jaune got a little pissed off at that but bit back his anger till Ruby screamed she wouldn't be his dinner. Jaune just threw her onto the bad in his frustration as he glared at her.

"For crying out loud will you shut up, I am not going to eat you!"

Jaune shouted as Ruby flinched and tried to hide herself in the sheets only for Jaune to reach out causing her to close her eyes in fear. She expected to feel pain only to feel as the sheets around her slowly began to loosen as she opened her eyes to see e just staring bitterly at the sheets around her as he wrapped her. Ruby just stared as Jaune turned away from her glaring out the window of the room as he looked out over the ocean of blood.

"Why the hell would I eat you, I mean what type of monster do you think I am, just because I am the demon king doesn't mean I really am a monster."

Jaune said as he tilts his head to the side looking at Ruby who just stared surprised by what she was hearing. But what surprised her the most was the hurt look Jaune had at the prospect of being a monster as she just sat staring at Jaune as he walked back over to the chair he had been sitting in when she woke up.

"Alright princess, do you got a name I can call you?"

Jaune asked as Ruby nodded as she turned towards Jaune.

"My name is Ruby Rose."

Ruby said as Jaune nodded as he sat back in his chair.

"Well Ruby, you might be wondering what is going on so bear with me as I explain."

Jaune said as he went about explaining the situation to Ruby. As Jaune explained Ruby had asked if he wanted to bring back the millennia of darkness but he quickly explained to her that he had no desire to start a war with the humans again. Ruby listened intently as Jaune explained why she was kidnapped as well and apologized for the trouble he has caused her.

"I really am sorry; I will help get you back home as soon as I can."

Jaune said as he stood up ready to leave the room only to stop as Ruby reached out grabbing his coat sleeve stopping him.

"Well before I leave could you show me around?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just turned away looking up in thought before shrugging.

"Sure why not, I guess the best place to go would be the gardens first."

Jaune said as he reached a hand out letting Ruby take it as he helped her stand up as he began to lead her through the castle. Jaune was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her as he explained what each part of the castle was for as he showed her around. It was interesting to Jaune to watch as Ruby stopped at every room that caught her eye even stopping when she passed by some dark elf maids who were cleaning. Jaune chuckled when Ruby told them to keep up the good work as they just smiled at her before seeing Jaune and bowing as they went back to work. Jaune found Ruby's question funny at times as they walked around some of the rooms as they passed by a large gallery full of weapons in display cases and paintings of warriors.

"Hey Jaune what are these weapons all doing in here like this?"

Ruby asked as Jaune smiled as he looked over the room.

"Many of these weapons were used by several of the demon commanders who served under my family that helped end the millennia of darkness."

Jaune said as Ruby just nodded quickly running around the room looking at all the weapons before coming back to Jaune ready to move on to a different room.

"So your family is the one that brought an end to the millennia of darkness?'"

Ruby asked as Jaune nodded and went to explain that his great-great-great-great grandfather was the one who took the throne at the end of the millennia of darkness and brought an end to the human and demon war. Ruby nodded as she followed after Jaune and he continued to lead her towards the garden. As Ruby and Jaune walked through the castle Ruby couldn't help but stare at Jaune from time to time surprised by how he was. Form all the story's and rumors that she had heard all telling her how monstrous the white demon king was. It was funny because all the rumors were wrong seeing as Jaune was super kind and had a glow to him that made Ruby calm. She just smiled at the thought as they continued their walk around the castle Jaune finally got Ruby to the garden where she was awestruck to see that it was nothing like the other places of the castle.

Seeing as inside the garden it was almost like the human world with a bright sun glowing down on the flowers so they could grow while a giant blood oak stood in the center of the garden. Ruby just looked around in amazement as she turned back to see Jaune standing in a bed of flowers and he slowly bent down to pick up a rose. Ruby just stared at Jaune awestruck at the smiled he had as he looked at the rose before he turned back to her with a small smile.

"You see my great-great grandfather had an extreme fascination with flowers from the human world. So he collected as many flowers as he could and turned this room into a garden where he would come to get a taste of the human world. I have the same fascination so this is my favorite place in the castle."

Jaune said as he walked up too Ruby as she watched him remove all the thorns from the roses stem as he then put it in her hair above her ear. Ruby just blushed at this as Jaune turned around missing her crimson cheeks as he began to walk away.

"You can stay in here till a carriage is prepared for you so we can take you home."

Jaune said waving at Ruby as he left the garden. Ruby didn't say anything as she just turned and looked over the garden amazed by how beautiful it was as she walked over to the blood oak and sat down under it leaning back against it. 'This place is amazing; I mean while everything outside is super scary I can't believe a place like this even exists in the demon world.' Ruby thought as she stared at all the beautiful flowers with a small smile as she sat back. 'I would love for Yang to see this place; I mean it's amazing. I hope she isn't too worried about me.' Ruby thought as she looked over the garden again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang paced back and forth outside the Rose throne room as she waited to hear what Ruby's mother Summer was going to do. As Yang paced she couldn't help but beat herself up inside as she thought about what had happened to Ruby. The truth was that Yang was Ruby's half-sister, only Ruby's mother couldn't say she was her daughter seeing as Yang's dad was a knight who had a child with another woman before he met Ruby's mom. So when Yang's dad married Summer he had asked her if she could let Yang join the castle guard and train to be Ruby's personal guard, she did a great job with that. Yang cursed to herself seeing as just earlier before Ruby had been kidnapped Yang had joked about her being kidnapped by the demon king and in the end she was really kidnapped. 'Damn it, how did this happen!?' Yang thought angrily as she bit her thumb nail as she continued to pace. As she paced the doors to the throne room slowly opened as Yang quickly moved to the side of the door as she stood at attention as she watched several men and women quickly leaving the hall as they had grim looks. The expressions the people had worried Yang just as she watched an older blonde man walk out of the hall turning to her.

"Yang come on inside, Summer has something she needs to tell you."

The blonde man said as Yang nodded and quickly walked into the throne room. As she entered she was met with the sight of the current ruler of the Rose family, Summer Rose, who sat blood shot eyes. Summer was almost identical to Ruby in appearance save for her softly aged features and her white dress that had red rose pedals like design running up its sides. Yang couldn't help the pain she felt at the sight as she quickly ran over to Summer.

"Dad said you had something to tell me."

Yang said as Summer looked up to her quickly rubbing her eyes as she looked to Yang.

"Yes I need to tell you that we won't be able to send the cities army out to save Ruby."

Summer said as Yang had to do a double take as she stared in shock at Summer before turning to the blonde man she called dad.

"Is this true dad!?"

Yang asked shocked as the man just nodded solemnly as Summer spoke up.

"Tai Yang and I tried our best to convince the other lords to help but they all turned us down saying they didn't want to risk starting another war with the demons."

Summer said sadly as Yang just balled her hands into fists as her hair lit on fire.

"Damn those old bastards!" Yang shouted at the ceiling as Summer and Tai Yang just turned looking to the ground sadly. "Fine than if those old farts won't do anything then I will go and save Ruby myself!"

Yang shouted as Summer and Tai looked to her in shock.

"You can't be serious Yang!"

Tai shouted as Yang just shot him a glare freezing him up as he turned away.

"Yang, Tai is right you can't go on your own, and how would you even get to the demon realm the closest portal is a four days journey away and it is guarded by the Blood demon lord. There is no way you can get through the portal to the demon realm alone!"

Summer said staring at Yang as if she was insane.

"That isn't true, the goblins that kidnapped Ruby said they have a portal that is just a few hours away from the castle that they used to get here, and if I take that portal I could easily enter the demon realm without trouble."

Yang said as Summer and Tai shared a worried look as they thought over the idea. It worried both of them but if what Yang was saying is true then she would be able to save Ruby from the white demon.

"Yang are you sure about this?"

Tai asked as Summer stared at him shocked.

"Tai you can't be serious if Yang goes and dies then we will lose two daughters!"

Summer shouted at Tai shocked that he would even think about letting Yang go. Summer was about to continue yelling at Tai only for Yang to put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't worry Summer." Yang said calming t down. "You are my mom but you know that if you can't legitimately call me your daughter, so I will definitely bring back Ruby for you."

Yang said as Summer just held back her tears as she nodded. Tai gave Yang a hug as she turned and prepared to leave. Yang quickly ran out the throne room running all the way back to her room where she grabbed a bag that she put some rations in while she also went and grabbed some golden metal bracelets that she quickly put on as she then ran down to the cells were the two goblins she caught were being held. She quickly ran in taking the keys form a sleeping guard as she came to the goblins cell opening it. Inside the two goblins were hanging from the ceiling by two shackles wrapped around them keeping them off the ground. The goblins turned to Yang and their eyes widened in fear as Yang went up and grabbed their chairs that they hung from dropping them to the floor.

"Listen up you stupid little green freaks!" Yang growled at the goblins as she glared at them. "You are going to take me to that portal that you got here through and then lead me to the demon kings castle to save my sister!"

Yang growled out as the goblins quickly shook their heads in protest.

"We can't, our lord will not let us have the chocolate if we lead you to his castle!"

The goblins shouted causing Yang to smile deviously as she reached into her duffle back and pulled out a bar of chocolate. The moment the goblins saw the chocolate they began to drool as they tried to take it only for Yang to hold it above their heads.

"Uh-uh, you will only get the chocolate if you lead me to the white demon kings castle."

Yang said as the goblins nodded.

"We will lead you to the castle, we promise just please give us the chocolate!"

The goblins begged as Yang just smiled at them.

"Good now let's get to that portal."

Yang said as she let the goblins lead the way. Sadly, after Yang had gotten the goblins out of the city and let them take her to the portal she began to regret the decision as she found herself crawling on all fours in a tiny little cave that the goblins led her down.

"Damn it, no wonder no one knew about this portal it's so tiny in this stupid cave!"

Yang complained as she continued to crawl down the cave behind the goblins still chained up. 'I just hope the demon king hasn't kidnapped any other princess, like he did Ruby.' Yang thought as she continued to crawl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked into the garden to see Ruby sitting underneath the blood oak with some flowers in her hands that she had collected. Jaune smiled at that as he let out a sigh and walked over to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby the carriage to take you home has been prepared so if you want you can go home now."

Jaune said as he walked up to Ruby who just smiled.

"Really? Thank you Jaune." Ruby said standing up. "To tell you the truth I don't really want to leave yet, I mean this garden is so amazing it almost makes me never want to leave."

Ruby said as Jaune just laughed as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Well sorry to break it to you but you will have to leave, I rather not have your family worry."

Jaune said as Ruby nodded at Jaune as he began to lead her out of the castle. They got to the main entrance of the castle when a group of goblins came running up to them with a giant bag that was identical to the one Ruby was brought in. Jaune just paled at the sight of this as he turned to Ruby who stared confused as the goblins set the bag down before Jaune.

"Jaune what are they doing?"

Ruby asked as she watched the goblins all stick their hands out waiting to be given something. The closest one to Ruby stuck its hand out to her and she just stared confused as she gave it a flower. She watched as the goblin smelled the flower and then ate it only to spit it out. Ruby just stared confused at the goblins as she slowly hid behind Jaune.

"Get out all of you!"

Jaune shouted at the goblins causing them to flinch in fear as they ran away as Jaune knelt down. Ruby did the same right beside him.

"What's in the bag?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just sighed.

"Let's hope it's not another princess."

Jaune said as ruby just chuckled nervously as Jaune opened the bag for them to see a Princess with white hair unconscious in the bag. Ruby's eyes just widened as she stared in shock as Jaune let out a groan in frustration as Ozpin walked into up to Jaune to see what was going on. As Ozpin walked in he was surprised to see the sight of a new princess laid out before Jaune.

"Well would you look at that, the goblins actually caught a second princess. I guess they really do deserve some chocolate for pulling off the impossible."

Ozpin said as Jaune just groaned again as he shot to his feet pointing an angry finger at Ozpin ready to bite his head off only for an explosion to ring out as the doors to the castle exploded. Ozpin cast a spell quickly shielding the four of them as Ozpin and Jaune stared at the exploded doors as they watched a blonde girl come walking in with flaming hair and burning read eyes. Jaune, Ruby and Ozpin just stared shocked at the sight of the blonde.

"Yang!"

Ruby shouted as Jaune and Ozpin turned to her surprised before turning to Yang whose eyes quickly fell onto Ruby and the unconscious white princess before them. Yang just grit her teeth as the fire in her hair blazed as her eyes burned even brighter.

"So you didn't only kidnap Ruby but you kidnapped another princess as well." Yang said her voice soft but loud enough for Jaune, Ozpin and Ruby to hear her. "Well then if you think I will let you use Ruby or sleeping beauty over there for whatever demonic rituals you have in mind then you are dead wrong!"

Yang shouted out as she cast a spell as a flaming heart appeared over two golden bracelets on either of her wrists as they shifted extending into gauntlets as Yang took up a boxing stance as she glared death down onto Jaune.

"I will free my sister from you! Demon king!"

Yang shouted as she cast another spell around her body as she charged forward towards Jaune.

End

 **AN/ yeah I wrote a new chapter for you reader people! I hope you guys have fun reading this story seeing as it is going to be a crazy ride with our poor demon king. Well I really don't have much to say other than I need you reader people to leave a review so I know what you reader people think of the story. So really leave a review so I know what you like about the story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

The woes of a demon king

 **AN/ Hurray new chapter**

Chapter 3 This is a misunderstanding.

Jaune quickly brought his hands up as his hair flashed white as a shield formed before him stopping Yang's charge.

"Ozpin get the two of them out of the way!"

Jaune shouted as Yang threw a punch at the shield Jaune had cast creating a crack along it as Ozpin quickly grabbed a hold of Ruby and the white princess. He jumped away with surprising speed as Ruby let out a surprised yelp as Ozpin carried her and the white princess away from Jaune and Yang. Yang turned to give chase after Ozpin only for him to cast a spell that made him and the girls invisible. Yang just stared at where they had once been confused at what happened as she looked around to see if she could find them as Jaune stood up.

"Now that they are gone would you let me try and-woah!"

Jaune began as he was about to explain the situation to Yang only for her to come charging at him like a bat out of hell.

"Where did that freak just take Ruby?!"

Yang shouted throwing a left hook at Jaune's head. He quickly ducked under the punch only for his eyes to widen as he watched Yang's other fist coming in an upper cut. Jaune quickly pulled his head back as Yang's fist clipped his chin as Jaune did a flip landing a kick under Yang's jaw knocking her back. Yang growled at this as Jaune quickly landed on his feet jumping back holding his hands up.

"Wait, calm down let me explain the-Hey!"

Jaune shouted when Yang charged him, tackling into him as she landed on top of him.

"I won't calm down till you tell me where that freak with the glasses took Ruby!"

Yang shouted bringing her fist up to punch Jaune in the face only for him to reach up catching her fist stopping it before it smacked into his face. Yang quickly pulled back her next arm to hit him but she couldn't as Jaune quickly brought his leg out from under her planting it into her gut and kicked her off of him.

"If you listen to me I will explain the situation!"

Jaune shouted as he rolled back onto his feet as he turned to see Yang glaring at him.

"Why would I ever listen to some idiot who made a contract to serve the demon?!"

Yang shouted as Jaune stared at her confused before he remembered that Ruby hadn't know he was the demon king either. 'Oh my god does no one know what I look like?' Jaune thought as he ran a hand over his face in frustration groaning as he glared at Yang.

"For crying out loud I am the demon king, not some contracted human!"

Jaune shouted a little pissed that the humans didn't know what he glared at Yang whose eyes widened in shock as she stared at him.

"Wait, you're the demon king?!"

Yang shouted as she pointed at Jaune who nodded.

"Yes, I am the demon king, so now le-oh my god!" Jaune shouted as he ducked under a punch from Yang only for her to slam her knee into his side knocking him back as he stumbled away. Jaune groaned in pain from the hit as it knocked the air from his lungs as he stared wide eyed at Yang. "Why did you do that?!"

Jaune wheezed out as Yang glared bloody murder at him.

"I did that because you kidnapped my baby sister!"

Yang shouted as Jaune just stared at her confused by what she had said.

"Wait you're Ruby's sister."

Jaune said confused as he looked over the blonde not really believing she was Ruby's sister. Yang just glared at him nodding.

"Yeah, and seeing as you took my baby sister for some evil ritual I will beat you to death!" Yang shouted as Jaune growled at her stupid assumption. "You must kidnap princess' to help you keep that human form of yours don't you!?"

Yang shouted as Jaune just stared at him in shock. 'Where the hell did she get that idea?' Jaune thought as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

"God damn it let me explain before you go-oh for fucks sake!"

Jaune shouted as he jumped back from Yang as she charged him throwing a flurry of punches all of them aimed for Jaune's head.

"Shut up you damn demon, I won't listen to your lies!"

Yang shouted as she continued to punch at Jaune as he ducked under and blocked every strike he could. Jaune quickly went to sweep Yang's legs out from under her only for her to jump up over him throwing a punch at his head while she cast a spell that created an explosive blast that slammed into Jaune's head. Jaune winced as his ears rang and he was forced to the ground from the blast. Yang landed on the ground with a roll as she came back up to her feet smiled at the fact she landed a hit on the demon king.

"How do you like that you stupid demon, so much for being the great white demon king!"

Yang shouted arrogantly as Jaune just growled as he got back to his feet as he glared at Yang.

"Listen to me, if you don't calm down and let me explain you will regret coming here!"

Jaune growled out as Yang just smiled cockily as she took up a boxing stance and aimed one hand out and edged Jaune on.

"Come at me then, show me what you really look like no reason to hide in your human form."

Yang said as Jaune just glared at her as he stood up as his hair turned white as he brought his right hand up as white flames appeared as a sword formed from the flames. The sword was that of a long sword with detailed design running along its blade as it took form. Jaune's hair flared white as he gripped the sword in his hand.

"This is your last warning!"

Jaune growled out as Yang just smiled cockily at him. Yang quickly shot forward prepared to knock Jaune's teeth out only for him to charge her as well quickly ducking under her right straight as he slashed out with his sword. Yang tried to turn to the side away from the slash, barely dodging it as it clipped her shoulder. Yang winced as the sword clipped her, she quickly threw another punch at his head only for him to duck under the strike like before. Jaune quickly lunged behind Yang spinning around as he slammed the pommel of his sword into the back of her head as he kicked his leg out in front of her legs tripping her as she fell face first into the ground. Yang hit the ground so hard she bounced of her face as she tumbled across the ground.

Yang recovered from the hit as best she could pushing herself to her feet only to watch as Jaune came up at her slamming the flat of his blade into her side lifting her of her feet. Yang gasped for air as she felt the wind knocked from her lungs as she was lifted into the air. Jaune quickly turned his slash into a shoulder charge as he slammed his shoulder into Yang's gut forcing her over his shoulder as he ran her into a wall. Yang tried to gasp again to regain her breath but the strike made it impossible for her to breathe as Jaune pulled away from her as she slid down the wall only for him to reach out grabbing hold of her neck as he lifted her up against the wall choking her.

Yang gasped and tried to knock Jaune's arms away, even tried to cast another spell, but she just couldn't as her mind wasn't able to focus as she felt her world turn black before passing out. The moment she went limp in Jaune's hand he dropped her as he waited to listen to her breath again. It took a second but it was there as Jaune just shook his head as he turned to the hallway at the other end of the room.

"Ozpin, it's over you can come out!"

Jaune called as he watched as Ozpin slowly appeared as he walked into the room from the hall looking over to Jaune.

"Is she alive?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune nodded looking to see if Ruby was behind Ozpin only to see an empty hall.

"Where is Ruby and the other princess?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin walked up to him quickly casting a spell around Yang creating a chain wrapping it around her body.

"I left the girls with the maids to keep them safe."

Ozpin said as Jaune nodded glad to hear that as he knelt down picking Yang up.

"That is good to hear; well I will take Yang to Ruby, hopefully when she wakes up Ruby can explain the whole ordeal to her." Jaune said as Ozpin gave him a small bow as he turned away you leave only for Jaune to stop him. "Also Ozpin, go collect the goblin's, I don't want another princess to show up."

Jaune said as Ozpin nodded at him turning away to leave. Jaune turned away walking down the hall to take Yang to Ruby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large grey castle stood in the center of the Faunus kingdom Menagerie. A large crest with of belladonna set within a purple shield stood on the largest tower in the center of the castle. This castle belonged to the Belladonna family that ruled over Menagerie. Within the castle, inside a large library a young girl with ebony black hair and cat ears sat surrounded by stacks of books as she read a book of her own. The girl sat reading the book with a small glass of milk she drank from contently till a butler walked into the library with a note in hand.

"Excuse me Princess there is a note for you?"

The butler said as cat girl turned to the butler standing up as she collected the note from him.

"Thank you."

The girl said as the butler nodded and the girl opened up the note to read it.

' _Dear Blake_

 _I am sorry to inform you but I shall not be returning for another week due to news of princess' being kidnapped from both Vale and Atlas. Due to this information coming to light I would like for you to double your guard till I return. It seems that the Demon king is the one who has been kidnapping the princess' so be on watch. I will return soon my love._

 _From Adam Taurus.'_

The note read as Blake just sighed crumpling it up as she tossed the note. Blake was bothered by the fact that Adam still called her his love as she walked over to a fire place at the far end of the library where she threw the note inside. 'Adam should just accept the fact that we are no longer engaged.' Blake thought bitterly as she watched the note burn away. As she did though she missed as a group of little goblins walked through the library hiding behind books and chairs as one quickly ran to the glass of milk where it dropped something into the drink. The goblin then quickly ran and hid as Blake turned around and walked back over to where she had been sitting and sat back down. Blake grabbed hold of her milk and took a swig of it as she went to get back to reading only to start to wobble as she fell forward onto a pile of books as the goblins all came out and quickly tied up the poor Faunus princess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby sat in a chair next to a large bed where he sister lay unconscious as Jaune walked in holding a small tray of food for her.

"She still asleep?"

Jaune asked as Ruby nodded as Jaune walked up to her handing her the tray. Ruby just smiled as she took the food eating it happily as Jaune set another plate down on the bedside table.

"You know you didn't have to knock her out, if you didn't have Ozpin take me away I would have been able to talk her down."

Ruby said as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her as he looked at Yang who just slept.

"Sorry but I didn't want her to cause any more trouble for me."

Jaune said as he leaned back against the wall as he looked to Ruby who had a small pout.

"That doesn't mean you had to knock her out."

Ruby pouted as Jaune just sighed turning away from her not wanting to fall victim to the power of her surprisingly adorable pout.

"Well sorry for hurting your sister." Jaune said as Ruby just nodded at him as she turned to look at Yang. "So I take it you are half sisters or is she adopted?"

Jaune asked as Ruby just turned to him with a surprised look.

"Wait how do you know we are sisters?"

Ruby asked surprised at Jaune saying they were sisters. Jaune just smiled at her as he pointed at Yang.

"She called you her sister when we were fighting."

Jaune said as Ruby just nodded at him as she turned to Yang again.

"Yeah, we are half sister."

Ruby said as Jaune nodded as he turned to look out the room's window.

"Do you share the same dad or the same mother?"

Jaune asked as Ruby stayed silent for a minute before speaking up.

"Same dad, see my dad was a knight before he met my mom. So, when he was a knight he did what knights do and met a woman and had a child, after that my mom Summer fell in love with a knight who was on her guard. After that she ended up marrying him but they couldn't acknowledge Yang as Summer's daughter because she was, well, basically a bastard child. So my mom went on to arrange for Yang to be a member of the royal guard and helped my dad raise her."

Ruby said as Jaune nodded as he stayed quiet, not sure what to say about her story. He could see Ruby didn't really like to talk about the subject so he just figured he would drop it and leave. He turned to walk out of the room.

"Well I will leave you two alone; make sure to clear up this misunderstanding with her for me."

Jaune said as Ruby nodded as he went to walk out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?"

Ruby asked as Jaune turned back to her.

"I am going to check on sleeping beauty."

Jaune said waving to her as she nodded waving him off as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked into a room where Ozpin stood casting a small spell onto the sleeping white princess.

"How is she?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin turned to him with a small nod.

"Yes, she only has a minor concussion it seems the goblins had dropped a block of ice on her head rendering her unconscious. I have healed her head so she should be fine but she will be unconscious for some time but not that long."

Ozpin said as Jaune just winced at the idea of a block of ice smacking into the poor little white girls head. Jaune walked over to the bed looking over the girl. He would be the first to admit that the girl was very pretty with her pale skin and white hair making her look almost like a doll as she slept.

"We best take good care of her; if she wakes up I don't want her freaking out and causing trouble so let's make sure she is comfortable ok."

Jaune said as Ozpin nodded as he turned to leave only for Ozpin to speak up stopping him.

"Before you go, I thought you would like to know that several of the goblin groups have returned with no princess'; but several are still out."

Ozpin said as Jaune stopped at the door and sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"How many groups are out?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin shrugged.

"Not sure, I only know that half of all the goblins are back, if anything there could be 8 or 9 groups could be out there."

Ozpin said as Jaune groaned in frustration as he smacked his head into the door frame.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Jaune said as he let out a frustrated sigh as he gave Ozpin a sideward glance as he leaned on the door frame.

"So that means 8 or 9 more princesses might be kidnapped."

Jaune said as Ozpin nodded.

"That or less, I mean the goblins might have gone in large groups so we shouldn't worry all that much, but we should be prepared."

Ozpin said as Jaune nodded and went to leave the room only to hear as the sleeping princess let out a groan as she lifted herself up holding her head.

"What happened?"

The princess asked as Jaune waved Ozpin back as he walked up to her. The princess looked up and around to see she looked around in surprise.

"What, where am I?"

The girl asked as Jaune sat down next to her.

"I will explain but first I have to ask two things of you if you are ok with that." Jaune said as the girl gave him a confused look before nodding. "Ok, first what is your name?"

Jaune asked as the girl gave him a confused look.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?"

The girl asked as Jaune just raised a brow at her.

"Should I know who you are?"

Jaune asked as the girl gave him an offended look.

"Of course you should, I am Weiss Schnee second princes to the Schnee royal family of Atlas."

The Weiss said as Jaune just paled while Ozpin just gave a small chuckle. Jaune shot him a glare shutting him up before turning back to Weiss.

"Well Miss Schnee I only have one last thing to ask of you." Jaune said as Weiss just waved him on to continue. "I want you to stay calm no matter what can you do that?"

Jaune asked as Weiss rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes I will stay calm now explain to me why I am here!"

Weiss snapped as Jaune just sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jaune gave Ozpin a look signaling him to be ready incase Weiss tried to do anything. Jaune went on to explain who he was as he watched Weiss pale this time before giving him a skeptical look as Jaune stopped her from questioning him. He let his hair and eyes changed showing Weiss his white hair and slight pupils. Weiss went quiet at that as Jaune continued to explain the situation as Weiss nodded as he finished explaining.

"I truly am sorry for this ordeal but I will make sure you are returned to you home as soon as possible. I truly am sorry for the trouble I have caused you."

Jaune said as he gave Weiss a small bow as she just stared at him surprised. Ozpin walked up behind Jaune tapping him on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't bow to this girl; you are a king so you should never lower your head to another."

Ozpin said as Jaune shot him a glare.

"I am bowing to her because you are the one who sent out all the goblins to kidnap princesses!"

Jaune hissed at Ozpin who just shrugged as he looked to Weiss.

"Well if you are apologizing I should as well." Ozpin said as he gave Weiss a small bow. "I do hope you can forgive the king, he truly had nothing to do with this blunder."

Ozpin said as Weiss looked between the two bowing men before sighing.

"I guess I can forgive you for this just so long as nothing else like it happens again."

Weiss said as Jaune and Ozpin raised their head's.

"That is good to hear, I will have a carriage prepared to take you home tomorrow morning. But first I would like for you to send a message to your home so to inform your family so they do not need to worry, I rather not have the entire Atlas military coming down on me."

Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"I can send a note to them."

Weiss said as Jaune just smiled at that.

"Good, I will make sure it's delivered, I just hope your father doesn't bring down the might of the Atlas military."

Jaune said as Weiss just looked him confused.

"Did you have to say it twice, there isn't really a reason you should be afraid of the Atlas military? You are the demon king, you have the entire demon realm under your control. If Atlas attacked then the entire demon realm would come down on the human world bringing back the millennia of darkness."

Weiss said as Jaune nodded.

"That's what I am afraid of."

Jaune said as Weiss just stared at him surprised.

"Why would you be afraid of that, from what I have heard you want to bring back the millennia of darkness?"

Weiss asked as Jaune just stared at her like she was crazy.

"What!? People think I want to bring back the millennia of darkness!? That is insane I have done everything in my power to keep that from happening!"

Jaune shouted as Weiss flinched at his outburst. Ozpin just shook his head disappointedly at Jaune who hit his head on the wall of the room as he groaned in frustration.

"Calm down Jaune there is no reason for you to be upset, humans have many misconceptions of you so don't think too much of it."

Ozpin said as Jaune just sighed as he turned to shout at Ozpin to try and explained the problem that would come from those rumors. Only as Jaune turned around the door to the room to swing open as a small group of goblins came in as Weiss yelp while Jaune and Ozpin turned to goblins as they set down a large bag. Jaune just stared as Ozpin just hmphed at the sight.

"You know we should really give the goblins more credit, I mean it is impressive that they were able to get two princess but a third should just be impossible."

Ozpin said as Weiss turned to him confused as Jaune just growled as the goblins. The goblins walked up to him holding their hands out for him to give them something. Jaune just reached grabbing two of them by their head and throw them out the window.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Jaune shouted in frustration as he glared at the other goblins as they quickly ran away. Weiss just stared in shock at Jaune who just turned to Ozpin who seemed unfazed by his frustration.

"Do you want me to open the bag to see which princess we have now or do you want to open the bag?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune took a deep breath calming himself down as he walked to the bag kneeling as he opened it to reveal a black-haired girl with cat ears. Jaune just sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Fuck my life."

Jaune said as Ozpin just shrugged while Weiss just stared at them not sure what to do.

"You two need help."

Weiss said as Jaune just groaned in frustration while Ozpin shrugged.

End

 **AN/ Yay a new chapter for you reader people! I am glad some many of you reader people are enjoying this story so thank you for the support. So, I have nothing else to say seeing as no one really has any questions except I should tell you that this is a Harem, so I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Please leave a review I need reviews, so please leave them I want to know what you reader people think of the story and what you like about it.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

The woes of a demon king

 **AN/Hurray new chapter**

Chapter 4 What is wrong with you!?

Jaune sat in his throne as he tapped his fingers along the arm of it as he waited for Ozpin to come back in after taking care of the new princess. Jaune didn't wait too long as he heard footsteps coming from the hall as Ozpin walked into the throne room.

"Is the princess ok?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin nodded as he walked over to him.

"It seems this time the goblins had drugged our new found Princess with an extremely strong dose of cat nip."

Ozpin said as Jaune just raised a brow at her as his mouth hung open slightly in shock.

"Wait cat nip, are kidding me?"

Jaune said as he rubbed a hand over his face in frustration as Ozpin just chuckled.

"I am just as surprised as you are, but that means when she wakes up she may be loopy so it would be best to keep waiting till she is more lucid."

Ozpin said as Jaune just fell back in his throne groaning in frustration.

"Please tell me you are joking?" Ozpin shook his head, a small smile on his lips as Jaune just let his head fall into his hands whimpering ever so slightly. "Why me?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin just shrugged as he turned away as he looked down the hall.

"I will go and keep an eye on the new princess. So do get some rest, tomorrow we can clear things up when the princess wakes and you can send home the others."

Ozpin said as Jaune nodded as he stood up and began to walk away only to stop as he turned back to Ozpin.

"I want you keep this mess under wraps. If any of the demon lords hear of this they may come to tell us to use them for a summoning ritual."

Jaune said as Ozpin nodded.

"Understood I will make sure this information gets out."

Ozpin said as he bowed to Jaune and left as Jaune went off back to his room to end his day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door as he got out of bed, slowly yawning as he stretched and walked over to the door of his room. When Jaune opened the door her was met with the sight of a maid.

"Good morning master, it seems that one of your guests is requesting your presence."

The maid said as Jaune nodded as the maid bowed and left. Jaune walked back into his room and got dressed Quickly as he walked out into the hall moving down to the corridor where he left all the princess in. Jaune turned down into the hall to see Ruby standing outside her sister's room.

"Morning Ruby."

Jaune said as he walked up. Ruby turned to him and smiled as she waved.

"Morning Jaune." Ruby said as she quickly ran up to him. "So I explained to Yang the situation last night when she woke up but she said she wanted to talk to you."

Ruby said a little worriedly as Jaune nodded at her as he pointed at Yang's door.

"She awake right now?"

Jaune asked as Ruby nodded.

"Alright, just stay outside the door just in case she tries to… you know kill me."

Jaune said as Ruby just chuckled as she pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Jaune, Yang won't do anything, she only wants to apologize is all."

Ruby said as Jaune nodded at her as he turned and took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the room as he heard Yang call him in. He opened the door to see Yang sat up on her bed her hands holding her bed sheets playing with it as she looked at Jaune as he walked in.

"I heard you wanted to talk with me, so what do you want to talk about?"

Jaune asked as Yang just played with sheets.

"Can you close the door?"

Yang asked as Jaune raised a brow at her but did as she requested as he quickly mouthed help me to Ruby who just giggled at him as she waved him off. He closed the door as he turned back to Yang who took a deep breath.

"Ok, so Ruby explained everything to me." Yang said as she played with the sheets some more before sighing. "Look Ruby said I should apologize to you for attacking you before I knew what was happening, so I am sorry."

Yang said as she turned away from him as Jaune just sighed as crossed his hand over his chest.

"I could ask for more, but I guess that will do, I did beat you pretty bad so you shouldn't be the one apologizing. So I am sorry for last night."

Jaune said as he bowed to her as she turned back to him surprised as she just stuttered some as she waved her hands before her.

"Whoa, hey don't apologize to me, you didn't do anything wrong, I am the one at fault so please raise your head." Yang said as Jaune raised his head looking to Yang. "Look I attacked you, all you were doing was defending yourself so I was in the wrong."

Yang said quickly as Jaune nodded.

"Alright if you say so, for now though I will see to it that you are comfortable here till you are ready to leave."

Jaune said as Yang nodded. He turned to leave to room as Yang waved him off. Jaune walked into the hall to see Ruby standing next to the door waiting to go in.

"How did it go?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just shrugged as he waved her into the room.

"It went pretty good. She apologized, I apologized, no problem what so ever. Make sure you come and get me when you and your sister are ready to leave."

Jaune said as Ruby nodded as she walked into the room to talk with Yang. Jaune closed the door as the girls went on to talk as Jaune turned to walk down the hall. Jaune walked down the hall past a few maids working till one maid came out of the Faunus princess room stopping as she saw Jaune.

"Oh Master, Ozpin had told me to tell you when the princess woke up." The maid as Jaune nodded. "I would have collected you last night when she first woke up but she happened to be very out of it due to what the goblins had given her."

The maid said as Jaune nodded.

"That is good, does that mean she is more lucid then last night, if so can I speak with her?"

Jaune asked as the maid nodded.

"She is confused but I told her that you would explain the situation."

The maid as Jaune smiled at her.

"That is good to hear, thank you."

Jaune said as the maid bowed as he walked into the room. Jaune was met with the sight of the princess sat on the edge of her bed looking around the room curiously.

"Good day, my name is Jaune Arc. May I ask your name?"

Jaune said as he walked in as the princess turned to him surprised as she turned to him quickly.

"Oh, hello my name is Blake Belladonna, princess to the Belladonna royal family of Menagerie."

Blake said as she stood up and bowed formally to Jaune. He did the same to her before waving her to a chair next to the bed. Blake sat down as did Jaune the same in front of her.

"Alright, I was told you can explain what is going on."

Blake said as Jaune nodded. He went on slowly to tell her the situation and what had happened to her. He was surprised that she didn't freak out or question he was the demon king as he explained who he was.

"Due to what happened I am sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Jaune said as he bowed to Blake for forgiveness. Blake just nodded at him as she waved his apology off.

"Do not worry, I can understand the situation so if you want my forgiveness just provide me safe passage out of the demon realm and I will make sure that this does not come back to cause you any problems."

Blake said as Jaune nodded and stood up.

"I will have a carriage prepared for you; a maid will come to tell you when it is ready."

Jaune said as Blake nodded at him as she let him leave only to stop him.

"Before you go may I ask if you can bring me some books to read while I wait?"

Blake asked as Jaune just smiled.

"I can do you one better, do follow."

Jaune said as Blake stood up and followed him. As they walked through the castle it took them only a few minutes of silent walking for Jaune to lead Blake to a giant library. Blake stared in awe at the library as she stared up at the towering bookshelves. The library had a second floor with even more bookshelves.

"This is your library?"

Blake said in astonishment as Jaune just chuckled.

"One of my sisters has a fondness for books so my father had collected as many books as possible, over time he ended up making a library out of it. I had done the same as to keep my sister happy to always have new books when she came to the castle. I have a very large assortment of human world books as well. So I hope you have more than enough to read."

Jaune said as Blake smiled before turning back to him.

"This is more than enough thank you I will be sure to be careful with them."

Blake said as Jaune nodded and turned to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlas was in uproar as servants ran all throughout Schnee manner. Within the throne room a white haired women dressed in a form fitting white shirt with sleeves that were cut from elbow to shoulder revealing her arms with a sleeveless coat with white pants and leg armor. The girl stood next to a throne as people came running in and out in disarray. She tapped her foot as she waited for someone to come through and spoke with her. While she waited finally a butler with a balding head with a puffy brown mustache.

"I am sorry Winter but we cannot find Weiss, we fear she has been kidnapped!"

The butler said worriedly as she panted hand on his chest. Winter cursed as she balled her hands into fists.

"How could this of happened Cline, we have guards stationed at every entrance and exit it shouldn't have been possible for her to be kidnapped!?"

Winter shouted as Cline just flinched as he lowered his head.

"Please forgive me Winter. I am sorry, we will do everything we can to figure out what is going on."

Cline said as he lowered his head more as Winter to take a deep breath.

"Cline, please calm down I am not blaming you so please raise your head. I need you to keep searching around find anything that might help us figure out what happened to Weiss."

Winter said as Cline nodded as he turned quickly ran out of the throne room leaving Winter alone as she turned and slammed her fist into the wall beside her. She cursed as she leaned her head against the wall. 'Weiss where are you?' Winter thought as she tried to understand what happened to her poor sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me again why you don't want to leave?"

Jaune asked as he stared at Weiss who sat at a table sipping a cup of tea lightly.

"I told you if I stay here I will no longer have to be forced into an arranged marriage by my father so I will be staying here till my father changes his mind and stops this stupid arranged marriage." Weiss said as Jaune just stared at her in shock as he impersonated a fish for a minute. "Please close your mouth; you are a king so stop acting like a child."

Weiss said as Jaune's mouth clamped shut before he glared at her.

"Listen to me you have to leave if you don't your father might really send the entire Atlas army to try and save you in a misguided belief that you were kidnapped!"

Jaune shouted as Weiss just rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm down, remember, I had sent a letter to my father telling him that I was safe, I also told him that I will be staying here till he changes his mind."

Weiss said with a small smile as Jaune just gawked at her. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as his jaw hung on the floor.

"Are you insane?!"

Jaune shouted as Weiss flinched from his outburst.

"What is your problem, just calm down will you. It's ok this will not come back to cause you problems." Weiss said as she set down her tea as she raised a hand calling over one of the dark elf maids. "Either way what is wrong with me staying, I will not cause you any problems."

Weiss said as she asked the maid to bring her some lunch. Jaune just stared at her as the maid did as she request of her as she went off to grab her food. Jaune just stared in confusion before he groaned in frustration throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"What is going on here?!"

Jaune shouted as he left Weiss in the room as he stormed out. Weiss just shook her head at him.

"He really needs to calm down."

Weiss said to herself as the maid came back with a tray of food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune stomped his way down the hall of the castle as he walked down the hall towards Ruby's room only for a maid to stop him and point him to Yang's. Jaune thanked the maid as he walked off towards Yang's room. When he walked into Yang's room to see Ruby sitting next to Yang's bed as Yang read her a book.

"Afternoon girls."

Jaune said as Ruby smiled brightly at him while Yang just waved at him.

"Hello Jaune, do you need something from us."

Ruby asked happily as she turned to Jaune.

"Nothing really just walking around to blow off some steam."

Jaune said as he leaned back against the door frame.

"Why do you need to blow off some steam, did something happen?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just shrugged.

"Not really, I am just a little angry because the princess from yesterday, the white one, her name is Weiss Schnee." Jaune said as Ruby and Yang nodded. "You see she is saying she won't leave, she says she won't leave until her father changes his mind about some sort of arranged marriage."

Jaune said as Yang just chuckled at him as Ruby just raised a brow.

"So the rumors of the Schnee princess being snobby and stuck up where true."

Yang said with a smile while Ruby just raised her hand getting their attention.

"Wait if she is staying does that mean we can stay?"

Ruby asked as both Jaune and Yang quickly answered her.

"NO!"

The two shouted in unison as Ruby flinch and shrunk ever so slightly.

"Right I am sorry."

Ruby said lightly as she lowered her head sadly. Jaune just scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"Look I wasn't trying to be mean. It's just if you stay it would worry your family and I don't want that."

Jaune said as he sighed sitting on the floor as he crossed his legs.

"I can understand that but Yang is hurt so we can't really leave just yet."

Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"I understand that so I will let you stay till you feel you can but you will only be able to stay till then."

Jaune said as he stood up only for the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall as Jaune turned to open the door to the room only for it to fly open smacking him in the face causing him to shout in pain as he fell onto his back. A tiny little goblin came racing in running up onto Jaune's chest as it stopped looking down at him.

"Master, the other two princesses are fighting in the throne room."

The goblin said as Jaune growled reaching up grabbing the goblin by its throat and chucked it out the room's window. Yang and Ruby just stared at Jaune who growled as he stood up.

"Jaune are you ok?"

Ruby asked as Jaune took a deep breath calming down as he turned back to Ruby.

"Yeah I'm good, just wait here while I go and figure out what the hell is going on."

Jaune said angrily as he ran out of the room to reach the throne room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune came running into the throne room to see Weiss and Blake arguing in each other's face's. Jaune came in to hear the last part of Weiss' sentence.

"… I am not the person you should be blaming, it's not like I forced the Faunus to work the mines myself!"

Weiss shouted as Blake glared at her.

"That doesn't the change the fact that your family is still forcing my people to labor away in your family's mines till they die!"

Blake shouted as she reached up to try and strangle Weiss only for Jaune come up between them pushing them apart.

"Easy, easy!" Jaune shouted as he stood between the two girls as they glared at each other. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Jaune shouted as the girls continued to glare before both pointed at each other and began shouting together.

"She is a slave driving bitch who has killed more of my people then any war!"

"This stupid animal doesn't understand that she is blaming the wrong person for a crime I never committed, let alone my family!"

The girls shouted their argument at him only for their words to jumble together as he tried to understand them. This went on for a few minutes as Jaune tried to understand only to get angry as the girls shouted before he growled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jaune shouted as both Weis and Blake flinched in shock as Jaune growled in frustration.

"Listen to me right now!" Jaune growled out as both girls just stared shocked at him. "I don't give a damn about what you two have against each other, so either you set it peacefully or I kill you two myself!"

Jaune growled as Weiss and Blake just stepped back from him worriedly as he glared at them. The two nodded as he took a deep breath to calm himself down before turning to Weiss who flinched.

"Now, tell me why you were arguing?" Jaune asked as Weiss and Blake both opened their mouths till Jaune raised a hand stopping them. "One at a time."

Jaune said as he pointed to Weiss to go.

"We were arguing because this damn animal was blaming me for something my ancestors did."

Weiss said quickly only for Blake to glared at her as she growled angrily.

"I am not an animal you bitch!"

Blake shouted at Weiss who just glared at her. Jaune growled as he crossed his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot stopping the girls as they turned to him as he glared. They watched as his eyes shifted and his hair flashed white for a second as they bother stopped talking.

"Sorry."

Both girls said quickly as Jaune turned to Blake.

"Stay calm or I will beat you senseless." Jaune growled out. "Now tell me why you started this argument."

Jaune said as he pointed to Blake who nodded.

"This slave driver refuses to admit that she and her family has murdered my people in her family's mines in Atlas!"

Blake said angrily as she pointed at Weiss who just scowled at her as she crossed her hands over her chest. Jaune quickly shot her a glare before she could began arguing with Blake again. Weiss just huffed as she turned away from him. Jaune looked to Blake and raised a brow.

"So you are telling me that you started arguing with Weiss because of her family making Faunus slaves." Jaune said as Blake nodded. Jaune turned back to Weiss. "And you let her rile you up."

Jaune said as Weiss just turned to him shocked.

"Wha!? You have got to be kidding me, she is the one who started all of this, why are you blaming me."

Weiss said as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her.

"You let the argument escalate; either way I have heard of the Schnee family using Faunus labor, back during the human-demon war the Schnee family used all of its Faunus slaves as meat shields against the demon forces." Jaune said as Weiss just chocked on her words as she stared in shock at Jaune while Blake just smiled smugly at her. "But the Faunus people were no better during the war seeing as they had killed human soldiers and used their corpse as bait to lore in the hell hounds the demon forces used."

Jaune said as it was Blake's turn to choke as both girls just stared in shock at Jaune as he sighed.

"Well what are you getting at?"

Weiss asked as she and Blake shared a look before turning to Jaune.

"What I am getting at is you two are fighting for a stupid reason, I mean both of you are just trying to start an old feud that has nothing to do with either of you. If you two wish to continue with your stupid fight be my guest, but if you did then what reason do I have not to start my own old feud."

Jaune said as the girls gulped as he glared at them.

"Wait, you don't mean…?"

Blake said as Jaune just smiled lightly.

"Yep, I will gladly kill you human's and Faunus who my kind hates so much."

Jaune said a dark smile spread across his lips as he spread his arms out before the girls taking a step to them as they both stepped back staring worriedly at him. As he stepped closer and closer to the girls they both found it harder to move as they began to freeze in place from the dark empty stare he gave them. He stopped right in front of them dropping his arms and chuckling.

"But I have no reason to, so you two have no reason to feud amongst yourselves either, let the past be the past." Jaune said as he turned away from the girl's walking away slowly. "I don't care if you forgive the other, just don't make the same mistakes as your ancestors." Jaune said looking over his shoulder at the girls sadly. "Please just let the past go."

Jaune said turning as he left the girls alone.

End

 **AN/ Hurray new chapter for you strange little reader people, I must say I am amazed that so many people like this story, I mean when I first started this I was worried that no one would like it seeing as I barely got any followers or feedback on it but now I see people really do like this story. I thank you all for that. I really have nothing else to say other than thank you so I will leave you all on this.**

 **So onto the normal stuff.**

 **So please leave me a review so I know what you reader people like or think about this story.**

 **Also fav and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Woes of a demon king

 **AN/ yep I am still writing, sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 5 I am not old but I am too old for this.

Jaune walked down the halls of his castle back towards his room after dealing with Weiss and Blake as he grumbled about how stupid they were acting. 'Bringing up such stupid matters of the past.' Jaune thought tiredly as he turned down the hall to get to his room only to stop as he saw Ozpin standing before him.

"Is something wrong Ozpin?"

Jaune asked as his adviser just shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me, judging from your actions just now with the princesses you seem to be troubled."

Ozpin said as Jaune just shrugged.

"I am just tired is all, this week has been difficult with all the princesses showing up, then Yang and now I have those two girls arguing over stupid past events!"

Jaune said bitterly as he put his hands on his hips as he kicked dust up off the ground.

"Did that warrant you threatening the princesses?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune just raised a brow at Ozpin as he took a deep breath.

"I have had three kidnapped princesses dropped at my feet and a royal guard of one of the princesses showing up and starting a fight out of nowhere, so forgive me if I am on edge!"

Jaune growled as Ozpin just sighed as he walked up to Jaune clapping him on the shoulder.

"You need to think before act, what you did..."

Ozpin began only for Jaune to interrupt him.

"What I did was stupid, I know, I could have caused more problems for us with my actions." Jaune said as Ozpin nodded at him as he ran a hand through his hair. "I will try to clear things up with the princesses after I calm down, for now just keep an eye on them for me?"

Jaune ordered as Ozpin nodded at him and went off to watch over the princesses. Jaune just took a deep breath as he walked on into his room as he went to end his day hopping nothing else happened. 'I am not old but I am too old for this.' Jaune thought as he walked towards his bed falling on it with a thump.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Schnee castle Winter stood in the castles study staring in shock at the note that had been delivered to her as she grits her teeth. 'This can't be right!' Winter thought in shock as she read the note repeatedly. She couldn't believe what she was reading, it didn't seem possible but at the same time it was so much like Weiss. The note told of how Weiss was safe, but also told how Weiss wasn't coming home so she could get out of her arranged marriage. Only Winter couldn't believe it as she tried to think of other reasons why Weiss would stay with the Demon King, thinking that maybe the Demon King had brainwashed her with some sort of magic. Winter cursed as she folded the note up as she tucked it into her coat as a knock came through the door to the study.

"Excuse me Winter, Prince Vasilias is here."

Klein's voice came through the door as Winter took a deep breath composing herself.

"Let him in Klein." Winter called as she waited for the prince to walk in. As she did she was met with the sight of a young man with short blue hair combed off to the side as the left side of his head was buzz cut short. The boy was dressed in a red coat with a white dress shirt underneath and black pants. "Good evening Prince Neptune, I am glad you came on such notice."

Winter greeted as she nodded at the young man as he nodded back.

"Yes, well your message seemed urgent, does this visit have anything to do with Weiss?"

Neptune asked as Winter winced slightly.

"I take it you have heard the rumors?"

Winter said as Neptune nodded as he looked around at the study.

"I heard the rumors but I didn't know if they were even true but I guess they were."

Neptune said as he looked back to Winter as he walked towards one of the bookshelves sliding his hand over it as he did.

"Yes, it seems Weiss had been kidnapped but it seems she is in the Demon King's clutches." Winter said as Neptune discreetly gulped as he pulled on the collar of his shirt. "I know how this may sound but I want my sister back as soon as possible and I wish to keep my father from hearing of this event. So, I ask of you could you go and save Weiss?"

Winter requested as she bowed begging as Neptune just stared at her shocked and horrified as his eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth impersonating a fish as he did unable to talk only for a voice to came from behind him.

"You got it princess, me and Neptune will save your sister!"

A blonde haired shirtless man who had bandages around his waist with faded blue pants and red bracers walked in. Hanging from the back of his waist was red and gold nun chucks and a monkey tail. Neptune just stared in shock at his blonde friend as he smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way my name is Sun, I'm Neptune's personal guard so don't you worry I will be with him as we lead the charge to save Princess Weiss!"

Sun shouted the last part pumping his fist into the air as Winter just stared at him in amazement before turning to Neptune hopefully.

"Will you do this?"

Winter asked as Neptune just gulped as he waved his hands around confused.

"Wait what about you and your army contacts, can't you do this yourself, I mean why ask me to do this when you obviously have more power and military control then me?"

Neptune asked as Sun just clapped him on the shoulders pulling him in to his side waving a hand before him.

"Simple Neptune come on you know the Schnee family can't act if they started mobilizing their forces to attack the Demon King, they'll just bring back the millennia of darkness and we can't have that." Sun reasoned as Winter nodded while Neptune just stared slack jawed as Sun pulled him close pushing his face against Neptune's. "Also imagine the stories that would be told of you and me if we save Princess Weiss from the Demon King single handedly."

Sun whispered the last part as the look of realization dawned on his face. Winter just stared at them for a few seconds that then turned into a minute as Neptune turned staring down at Winter determinedly.

"We shall save you sister whatever the cost."

Neptune declared smacking a fist into his chest as he stood tall squaring his shoulders as he smiled proudly. Winter just nodded at them smiling.

"Thank you prince Neptune I truly can't thank you enough for this."

Winter said as she bowed at Neptune and Sun bowed at her and quickly left the room saying they would save Weiss. The two of them walked out of castle towards a carriage where Sun and Neptune walked in quickly.

"Alright so we will head back to the mansion and get my armor and trident and then we shall make our way to the demon realm and save Weiss."

Neptune said voice full of determination only for a look of realization to dawn on him which then devolved into horror.

"Wait, Sun we have a problem."

Neptune said as his friend looked at him raising a brow in confusion.

"What's the problem?"

Sun asked as Neptune just lowered himself in his seat, putting both his hands on his head as he stared down in shock.

"I ah, well I don't have any real combat experience."

Neptune admitted as Sun just laughed as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, neither do I!"

Sun cheered as Neptune just stared at him slack jawed as his head fell into his hands as he whimpered. Neptune just fell in shock as he knew that he couldn't go back on his word after telling Winter Schnee that he and Sun would save her sister, his fiancé. 'Oh god all I was thinking about was how cool it would be if I became a hero but I never thought about the risks.' Neptune thought in horror as Sun just pat him on the back reassuringly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Within the Belladonna castle a man with brown and red hair with bull horns sticking up in the hair was moving down the halls. The man was dressed in a black coat with a wilting rose symbol on his back. He had on black pants a with black plated medal leggings that covered his dress shoes. On the man's hip was a long katana with a dark red grip. Over his face he had a white bone like mask with red markings over it as the mask covered his eyes. The man quickly walked down the halls of the castle towards the study where several servants stood all talking worriedly.

"What happened!?"

The man shouted as he came up to the servants as they all stepped back in fear of the man as he glared at them. A Butler was pushed forward as he stared back in shock at the other servants but quickly patted his shirt down as he looked back to the man.

"Sir Adam, please calm down for a minute so I can... AAAAAH!"

The Butler began only for Adam to grab him by his collar lifting him into the air glaring at him through his mask his lips shifted into a snarl.

"Don't tell me to calm down, just tell me what happened!"

Adam growled out as he held the man up as he kicked slightly trying get out of Adam's grip before just giving up as he did as he was told.

"Blake has been missing for over a day and one night, we have done everything we can to find her but a rumor has spread through the city. It seems that people have been hearing about Princesses that have been kidnapped by the Demon King!"

The Butler said straining to keep himself up so his shirt didn't rip while doing his best not to resist Adam. Adam just growled as he dropped the Butler turning to look over the study at just the giant assortment of books on shelves and on the floor. The room was a mess so Adam couldn't tell if someone had been through the room. 'Damn it Blake, you just had to leave this room a mess.' Adam thought as he balled his hands into fists as he turned around and stormed out quickly moving through the castle a Butler following behind him.

"Wait, Sir where are you going?!"

The Butler called as Adam continued to storm out of the castle.

"The rumors say that the Demon King is kidnapping people then I will take this matter to him myself!"

Adam growled out as the Butler's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Adams back. The man could say nothing as Adam left climbing onto a horse and rode off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tai yang read through the note letting out a relieved sigh as he turned smiling to Summer.

"The girls are ok; it seems that everything that happened was meant to." Tai said as Summer brightened letting out a relieved breath. Although Tai had to admit the part about the Demon King being a handsome young man made him angry and want to kill him but he held that back in favor of telling his wife what the note said. "Yang seemed to have gotten herself a little banged up but they are both ok. It says they should be back in a few days when Yang is ready to travel again but Ruby is going to send a note every day. Seems this note has a spell on it to allow for Ruby to communicate back and forth with us without having to send one out and wait."

Tai said as Summer just stood up and ran up taking the note as she looked it over.

"This is great, I'm going to message Ruby right away, I want to make talk with her for a little."

Summer said quickly as she yanked the note out of Tai's hand as she ran towards a table with a pen to write back to Ruby.

"Easy Summer, no reason to be in such a rush we will talk with her again soon and she is going to message every morning till she gets back." Tai said as Summer quickly turned around to glare at him as he just held his hands up. "Right never mind message away."

Tai said as he quickly backed away from his wife as she began to write in the note quickly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yang sat leaning back against her bed rest as she set a book down on the bedside table.

"Night Ruby."

Yang said patting her on the head as a light flashed beside her on the bedside table where she put the book. 'What the heck.' Yang thought in confusion as she lifted the book up to see the piece of paper Jaune had left them saying it would let them contact their family. Yang had been skeptical before but as she lifted the note up looking it over she saw that a message was written on it now when it had been blank just moments before. Yang stared in surprise as she saw Summer's handwriting. 'Wow I guess Jaune really does care what happens to us.' Yang thought as she read the note.

 _"Ruby, if you get this I am so glad to hear you and Yang are ok, also if you could tell me what happened with Yang that would be nice. I just can't help but worry that she might have been hurt even just a little I mean the note even says that she was beat up so please tell me what happened._

 _Love Mom also why did you put in your note that the Demon King is a handsome blonde?"_

Yang had to giggle at that as she turned to look at Ruby. 'So you got a crush on the Demon King do you?' Yang thought as she pats her sister's head. 'Yeah I won't let that become anything more.' Yang thought as she knew that if Jaune even tried to get any closer to Ruby she would break his balls. Yang just reached over grabbing a fountain pen that was left for them as she used the book she had been reading to as a brace as she wrote back. It didn't take her long as she wrote the note as it glowed for a second and the message was sent. It read.

 _"Don't worry mom I am ok, just a few bruises from trying to start a fight with the Demon King. Ruby is sleeping right now, so she can't get to the note now. Also, don't worry the ever handsome 'Demon King' Jaune Arc isn't getting near Ruby while I am around so no need to worry about that._

 _Love Yang, also Ruby sends her love as she sleeps."_

Yang waited a little bit for her mother to write back as she took her pen and began to write on Ruby's face. As she waited she drew a circle around Ruby's right eye making a daisy around her eye as she also put a triangle under her left eye while putting question mark on her forehead. Yang smiled at the drawings before licking her thumb and went to wipe off the ink only for it to stay. She tried again only for nothing to happen as she stared in shock. 'Oh god don't tell me it won't come off.' Yang thought in shock as she grabbed her blanket getting the end wet as she began to rub it against Ruby's forehead. She tried to be as calm as she could till nothing happened as she began to rub harder as she groaned in frustration. She was about to continue when the note glowed again. She looked at Ruby and sighed as she looked to the note picking it up to see what it said.

 _"I am glad to hear you are ok Yang, thank you for letting us know about what is happening. Also, quick question what does this 'Demon King' Jaune Arc looks like, Ruby said he was blonde what else can you tell me I really want to know._

 _Love Mom."_

Yang smiled at the note before looking back down to Ruby worriedly as she looked at all the ink on her face now.

"Sorry Ruby."

Yang apologized to her sister a small smile on her lips as she went on to continue writing to her mother. 'I guess I could spend the night talking with mom.' Yang thought happily as she continued to write.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked into the dining room the next morning yawning as she stretched his arms over his head as he walked into the dining room where he saw Blake sitting at the table reading a book. Her cat ears flicked as she turned to looked at him as she heard him enter. She quickly got to her feet dusting her dress off as she walked over to him keeping her eyes down. Jaune just took a deep breath as he waited to see what Blake did. He knew he had threatened her so he prepared himself for her to lash out at him for what he did the previous night. He waited to see if she threatened war for his actions as she walked up to him finally looking into his eyes.

"Good morning Jaune." Blake said as Jaune nodded back to her as she took a breath. "I want to apologize for yesterday."

Blake said as Jaune raised a brow at her questionably.

"Wait you're apologizing, that should be me not you?"

Jaune said confused by her words as she raised a hand stopping him from talking.

"Wait, let me continue. See your adviser Ozpin told me why you lashed out yesterday, he told me that you were overwhelmed with everything that happened with all the princesses so when Weiss and I started fighting just put you over the edge. I should never have allowed my emotions to get out of control like I did especially when you were kind enough to let me stay the night and use your library."

Blake said as Jaune just took a deep breath as he looked down not sure what to say before looking back up to Blake.

"I am sorry as well, I never should have snapped like I did, if you have anything you want to ask for something please do I will do my best to get it for you."

Jaune said as Blake just smiled at him clapping him on the shoulder as she turned around.

"Let me stay a little longer to look through your library and we have a deal."

Blake said walking back to the table as Jaune just rolled his eyes at her as he shook his head.

"Fine, I don't want you to stay but I will allow it, but please don't stay long?"

Jaune begged as Blake just smiled as he food was brought to her as she went on to have her breakfast. As the they ate Jaune asked for his meal as he waited Weiss, Ruby and Yang all walked in one after the other. Weiss was the last person to enter but when she did she stood by the door and waved for Jaune to come over as he nodded and stood up following her into the hall.

"If this is about last night I want to apologize to you for my outburst yesterday."

Jaune said as Weiss nodded at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good you should apologize." Wiess said snobboly as Jaune just raised a brow at her having expected the same reaction Blake gave him. He just crossed his arms over his chest as he opened his mouth to say something only for her to raise a hand stopping him. "But I was in the wrong as well, I am a princess I should be formal and in control so when I let myself shout at Blake I was wrong. So, I apologize for my outburst then I already apologized to Blake, also I want to make up for my outburst seeing as you are letting me stay. I truly hope I get to stay, your adviser told me that you were thinking of kicking me out for my behavior, I really do wish you change your mind on kicking me out."

Weiss said as Jaune just raised a brow at her. 'So Ozpin told her I would kick her out, he is a sly bastard. He is great at manipulating people to do what he wants.' Jaune thought as he smiled at Weiss.

"I will think about letting you stay but that is only if you can keep yourself in check."

Jaune said as he turned away leaving Weiss be as he walked back into the dining hall as he saw his breakfast be set down for him.

"I will make sure I don't have another outburst like last night."

Weiss said walking over to her own seat at the table. Jaune walked over to his bed seat just as Ozpin took his place behind him leaning down to whispering in his ear.

"I do hope everything between Princess Weiss and Blake are all ok now?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune just ate his meal.

"Yes it has, but next time you go behind my back like you did when you told them about why I snapped or even the lie you told Weiss I will make sure you are cleaning the goblin pits."

Jaune threatened as Ozpin's lips just curled slightly.

"Oh, really I will remember that next time you are studying history."

Ozpin said as Jaune just groaned realizing the mistake he made threatening his adviser. 'Damn it he really is a pain.' Jaune thought as he looked over the princesses and Yang as they all had their breakfast while Ruby and Yang tried to talk with Weiss and Blake to learn about them so seeming to try and make friends. 'At least no more princesses' have been kidnapped.' Jaune thought happily as he was ready for his day.

End

 **AN/ Hurray I have finally gotten this chapter to you readers, sorry about that but I was stupid and didn't prioritize properly when it came to my writing but do not worry this story is not dead it is very alive and waiting for you people to love it. Seems a lot already do. Also to let those people who questions Jaune outburst at the end of the last chapter I hope I cleared that up for you all with this one, I mean really is it so surprising that Jaune exploded like he did when he was in such a stressful situation I mean if you had to deal with a bunch of kidnapped people being dropped at your feet in the time span of 3 days you would explode as well really tell me you wouldn't.**

 **Now please leave me a review I really want to know what you people think about this story because I love to pick your brains and eat what knowledge there is. Yes I eat brains sue me.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

The woes of a Demon king

 **AN/yep a chapter is here.**

Chapter 6 Calm before the storm.

Jaune walked down the halls towards the room he had Ruby and Yang staying in. It has been about 6 days' sense Yang had first shown up and fought Jaune. In those 4 days Yang had seemed to heal well seeing as she now can walk about without any trouble. Jaune was now on his way to tell Yang and Ruby that he had prepared a carriage for them to take home. Jaune walked up to the girl's rooms to the sight of a maid standing before the door with a rolled-up length of rope.

"What's going on?"

Jaune asked walking up beside the maid who nodded at him respectfully as she waved a hand towards the room.

"Seems our guest had wanted to set up a bunk bed."

The maid said, looking into the room somewhat worriedly. Jaune took on a worried expression himself as he turned looking into the room. He was met with the sight of Yang standing on her bed holding a mattress over her head. Ruby stood beside her throwing a rope over one end looping it around the width of the bed. She then went on to do this with the other end of the bed making it look somewhat like a swing. Ruby then quickly ran over to the maid waving at Jaune as she came up. Jaune just waved back as he watched Ruby grab the rope from the made and ran over to the bed again. She went on to tie the rope along the length of the bed on its left and right to support the bed so it didn't slip out from the first two ropes. Jaune had to admit it was smart. After he watched Ruby finish tying up the bed and Yang stepping out from underneath it watching as it hung with a small triumphant smile.

"Good job Ruby now we have a bunk bed."

Jaune just shook his head at the girls as he turned to the maid.

"Can I have a knife?"

Jaune asked as the maid nodded as she grabbed her skirt lifting ever so slightly where she had a small assortment of knives on her thigh. The maid grabbed one knife and gave it to Jaune as he thanked her and walked over to the bunk beds flipping the knife in his hand as he did.

"Hey Jaune what do you think, is it a fine bunk bed or is it a fine bunk bed?"

Yang asked causing Jaune to roll his eyes at her terrible joke as he walked up to the bed

"Yes Yang you did great making the bunk bed."

Jaune said as he brought his knife up and cut the rope. Both Yang and Ruby just stared shocked at him.

"Hey what are you doing we put in a lot of hard work to get that made!"

Yang shouted as she glared at Jaune, Ruby just stared sadly at the bed that had fallen disappointed her hard work having been wasted. Jaune felt a little bad for making Ruby sad but didn't say anything about it.

"I cut the bed down because you won't be needing bunks."

Jaune said causing Yang and Ruby to turn to him questionably.

"Why is that?"

Ruby asked confused by his words.

"Because you two are leaving today."

Ruby looked shocked by his words almost as if it was impossible that she had to leave. Yang seemed more reasonable about it but still shocked. He could see that Yang had realized quickly why they had to leave but the sad look she gave Ruby showed she didn't want to leave. Jaune didn't understand their reactions but he would be lying if he said he was glad they had to go. In all honesty, he liked the girls they were fun and cheery. In the past 6 days, he had far more fun with the girls then he ever had before he knew them. While they were a pain in the butt at times he didn't mind their company. But that didn't change the fact they had to go back home he couldn't let them stay. It would only cause more problems even if their mother and father were ok with it.

"Do we really have to leave?'

Ruby asked looking down sadly at the ground as she held onto the hem of her dress. Jaune just nodded solemnly at her reaching up patting her on the head.

"Yeah you have to leave. I'd rather not keep your parents waiting for you to come home."

Jaune said turning to Yang for her to convince Ruby, it was ok only to see her standing writing on the note he had given them a few days ago to communicate with their family. He raised a brow at her questionably as she set her pen down folding the note before waiting. He looked to Ruby to explain only for her to shrug in confusion as well. When he turned back to he watched as she jumped into the air throwing a fist up triumphantly as she read the note that had been sent back to her. He raised a brow at her confused before she ran over to him shoving the note in his face.

"Read this!"

Yang demanded with a smile on her face as she wriggled her wrist shaking the note at Jaune. Jaune just glared at the shaking note taking a step back to yank it from Yang's hands. He glared at her for a second before turning to read the note.

 _"Dear Jaune Arc, King of demons,_

 _I am Summer Rose, Queen to the island kingdom of Patch. I am writing to you to address the matter of my daughters who currently are under your care. It would seem from the many messages we have shared that my daughters have come to enjoy the time they have spent with you. After some consideration, I have come to the idea of creating a certain arrangement with you."_

Jaune stopped reading for a second staring confused at the note before looking to Yang who just waved at him to keep reading.

 _"I have heard how you do not wish for war as many rumors say. With this information, I feel that to help you with keeping peace that we could create a trade agreement between the demon realm and Patch."_

Jaune's eyes widened as he read this before shaking his shock off as he continued to read.

 _"If you were to create a trade route from one of the demon realms major port cities to Patch. Patch has a large trade agreement with the main kingdom Vale which means if we trade we could create a very lucrative deal between our two lands. If we do agree on making a trade agreement, then it is most certain to help support you with the humans to prove you have no desire for war. It would be like a show of peace. Only for this trade agreement to work I would need for someone to stay within the demon realm to be a diplomat for my kingdom."_

As soon as Jaune read this he closed his letting out a long tired breath as he looked up to Yang who was staring almost starry eyed at him. 'You have got to be kidding me.' Jaune thought turning back to the note to finish reading.

 _"For said diplomat I would say my daughter, Princess Ruby, would be more than up for the task. While I wouldn't want her to be alone I would like for you to allow for both my daughters Ruby and Yang, her royal guard, to stay in your care if we have this trade agreement. Please write back as soon as you decide, I hope we can come to some sort of agreement."_

Jaune finished reading, lowering the note as he looked to Yang who looked ready for his answer. He just glared lightly at her, there was no actual heat or anger to the glare. It was just the glare of a man who couldn't believe what had just happened. 'Damn it, how the hell am I to say no to such an offer?' Jaune thought turning from Yang and Ruby as he looked down over the note cupping his chin in one hand. It was a very enticing deal. If he could create trade between his lands and the human realm it would help him in gaining trust among the humans as well as a very profitable deal. He has heard of the kingdom of Patch, a small little island just north west of the kingdom of Vale. Back during the Millennia of Darkness Patch had come under demon assault and due to this the kingdom of Vale had come close to falling. Patch had been the major port kingdoms that looked over trade and goods into Vale. Without the extra trade made from kingdoms like Vacuo or Atlas (which had originally been Mantel) that went through Patch to Vale the kingdom had come close to ruin. So, he knew for certain that if he made a trade agreement with Patch his land would profit greatly. Only would the lords under Queen Rose agree to the trade.

There was many things Jaune had to consider for such an agreement and it would take time before concluding. With a sigh Jaune turned back to Yang and Ruby.

"You two can stay longer, but no bunk beds."

Jaune said sharply getting a nod from both girls as Yang came up to him smiling.

"Does this mean you will agree to trade with Patch?"

Yang asked as Jaune stared at her flatly before turning around.

"I can't make a decision like that on a whim, I need to think of the pros and cons but I will consider it." Jaune said turning looking over his shoulder at Yang. "So I will bring up your lounging again when I make my decision."

Jaune said a Yang nodded at him happily. Jaune turned away to leave as he heard Ruby ask about what trade. Jaune just ignored it as he waved the maid off to collect Ozpin so he could speak with him in the castles study.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat behind a desk, elbows resting atop it his hands held before his face fingers locked together. Ozpin stood before him a contemplative look as he read over the letter sent by Queen Rose.

"This is indeed a lucrative deal, but there are still many things we must think through before making any sort of agreement."

Ozpin said, setting the note down while Jaune nodded at him in understanding.

"That is exactly why I wanted to talk with you about this." Jaune said waving a hand at the note. "If we agreed to do trade with the kingdom Patch, we would make a great profit with the amount of money we could make trading jewelry, magic items and even weaponry with them. Not to mention the chance of profiting from setting up a trade levy with them for whatever they sale to Vale."

Jaune said getting a nod from Ozpin.

"True but the problems that would arise is if the lords under Queen Rose try to swindle some of the profit if they disagree with the arrangement."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to sigh tiredly.

"Let's not forget of the demon lords who still wish for war with the humans." Jaune said waving a hand to the side. "They might see this arrangement as a chance to instigate war with the humans by attacking Patch."

Ozpin cupped his in thought.

"Such an agreement may be too dangerous for us to take if we want to keep peace." Ozpin said taking a seat before Jaune. "Still the chance of this creating a chance to create a bond with the humans is something we can't pass up, especially if we want to make a peace agreement with the humans."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to groan in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I know, I know!" Jaune said frustrated. "But can we really take this kind of risk?"

Jaune asked only to get silence from Ozpin. Jaune just huffed at the advisor leaning back in his seat.

"The risk is certainly there but not something we wouldn't face even if all the demon lords where on our side." Ozpin began quickly taking a pen from the desk while also grabbing the map set out on the desk. "If anything we would need to use the lords under our control to look over the trade ships and keep out the other lords."

Ozpin said getting Jaune to look over the map alongside him.

"That makes sense, still though we need to work out which lords would work best for said job." Jaune said turning to look out of the window of the study. "For now before we do anything else we must figure out the proper value of profit we can make."

Jaune said getting a nod from Ozpin.

"What do you have in mind?"

Ozpin asked leaning forward onto the desk.

"Well most demon crafted goods sell highly among humans, even if some of the goods they buy are menial or useless to us demons." Jaune said tapping a finger on the desk. "If anything we could sell many of the goods for double what they are normally worth, hell even triple if we get the right buyer."

Jaune said while Ozpin cupped his chin in thought. The two began to go back and forth on what they should do if they agreed on the trade. While also talking about the pros and cons of certain goods that could be sold.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune fell forward onto his desk groaning as he lifted his head up to look at Ozpin.

"This is why I hate government affairs, they're so tedious."

Jaune said causing Ozpin to chuckle as he took his glasses off rubbing his eyes.

"Yes but as King it is only natural that you have to deal with these things." Ozpin said standing up. "Either way this isn't the first time you've done this. If I recall 30 years ago when you first became King, we had to set up trade embargos between several of the demon lords who couldn't agree on the price of their trade."

Ozpin said getting a chuckle from Jaune.

"I remember that, still I would choose a battle over paperwork any day." Jaune said standing up cracking his neck. "I still find it difficult to believe I have been king for 30 years now."

Jaune said getting a laugh from Ozpin.

"Yes well you should be glad you have the same youth a dragon has, if not you would have a body of an old man."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to laugh walking around his desk clapping Ozpin on his shoulder.

"Well I'm at least glad I am not as old as you yet."

Jaune said causing Ozpin to raise a questioning brow at him.

"Oh you dare bring up my age when you are no youngster either."

Ozpin said sharply getting a laugh out of Jaune.

"Please Ozpin being in my forties doesn't make me anywhere near as old as you who is what? 800 years old?"

Jaune asked causing Ozpin to glare at him before chuckling as he turned away.

"Well enough of that, we should call it a day, seems the sun is beginning to set, we will continue discussing the trade tomorrow. Hopefully by the end of the week we will be able to settle on an agreement."

Ozpin said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Sounds good and then hopefully we will be able to set up trade with Queen Rose by the end of the month. Only thing is we will need to keep communication with her so I shall continue to write to her."

Jaune said getting a bow from Ozpin who turned away from him and left. Jaune just let out a tired sigh walking into the hall to head to the dining hall for dinner only to stop as he saw Blake standing in the hall waiting for something. He raised a brow at her wondering what she might be doing.

"Is everything alright?"

Jaune asked as he walked up to her. Blake turned to him nodding politely.

"Yes everything is alright, I just came to speak with you is all."

Blake said surprising Jaune as he tilts his head to the side.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Jaune asked worried something might have happened.

"It would seem that you are allowing the other two girls to stay here as well it seems."

Blake said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yes well it seems that the Ruby and Yang have set up a certain situation that might prove useful to me in the future."

Jaune said not sure if he should tell Blake of the trade agreement that could come of said 'situation' as he put it.

"I see well, that sounds interesting. Well I hope it helps you just know that if you ever wish to trade with Menagerie as well my kingdom is more than open to the idea."

Blake said a small devious smile on her lips. Jaune stared surprised for a second before smiling at her.

"Eavesdropping are we, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat."

Jaune said getting a laugh out of Blake.

"Yes but luckily cats have nine lives." Blake quipped back surprising Jaune again as he chuckled at her. "Well then I do hope we can do business in the future."

Blake said getting a nod from Jaune as she turned away and left. Jaune just smiled at her as she turned down the hall towards the dining hall. Jaune just smiled at her and went on into the dining hall. As everyone came in for their diner Jaune had to admit to himself again that he was glad the girls were staying, all of them. Ruby and Yang where fun, while Weiss and Blake could be a pain they both had charms that Jaune couldn't deny. 'Who would have thought that the demon king would ever get along with princess from the human world.' Jaune thought fondly as he chatted with Yang and Ruby while Weiss and Blake spoke up from time to time to give their two cents.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The kingdom of Vacuo stood before what could only be called an oasis where many people moved about the sandy roads and watery paths that stretched throughout the city. At the center of the city was a large castle with a crest of a trident inside a hexagon. This castle belonged to the Vasilias royal family. Within the castle's armory stood one prince Neptune and his royal guardsmen Sun. Neptune was dressed in dark blue pants with leg guards wrapped around his shins and knees. On his hip as a belt with four pouches hanging from the back. He had a red leather waist length coat on with bracers and fingerless gloves. Over the coat was a simple chest piece with nothing special to it as it wrapped around to his back. On his head was a set of goggles with a blue tint to them.

"There, now you look ready to fight!" Sun cheered with a smile only for his smile to fall when he saw the terrified look Neptune had. Sun just rolled his eyes at Neptune. "Oh come on man you're acting like I'm trying to force you to jump into a lake."

Sun said only to cause Neptune to yelp as he jumped back away from Sun.

"Lake! Water! I am not going into any water! Please don't tell me I have to swim!"

Neptune shouted in terror causing Sun to sigh and shake his head at him. 'Why did I have to bring up water?' Sun thought as he began to wonder if he and Neptune could take on the demon king.

End

 **AN/ hurray a new chapter for you ever lovely strange little reader people. Yep I am so glad you strange reader people are liking this story I mean I love it just as muc seeing as it is by far my favorite story to write. Well I got nothing else to say except...**

 **Leave me a review! I would love to know what your strange little minds are thinking when you read and if you like the story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

The woes of a Demon King

Chapter 7 what is going on?

Jaune walked slowly down the halls of his castle, a small set of papers in his left hand. Jaune was on his way to his study with some paper work on the trade agreement he and Ozpin had been working on. It has been about 2 weeks' sense Jaune and Ozpin started this project along with Queen Rose. In those two weeks Jaune has been communicating with the good Queen on setting up proper trade routes between each other. Jaune has also arranged for a meeting between him and the Queen in 3 weeks' time so they can finalize their agreement. In these past two weeks Jaune has also been taking to handling matters with the three princesses who have come to call his castle their home. If only temporarily. Jaune just sighed at this thought turning to look out a window staring out over the blood sea. 'Well I can't say the girls have caused too many problems.' Jaune thought taking a deep breath, turning to continue onto his study. While he walked, he thought about some of the more annoying things that the princesses have done in the week's sense they arrived. Luckily for Jaune, Blake could be left out of that matter seeing as she keeps to the library with the books most days. Sadly, Jaune couldn't say the same for the others.

Yang seemed to love to bother Jaune whenever she had the chance. Yang seemed to also want a rematch saying she wasn't really prepared when they first fought. Jaune turned her down every time she tried to start something. Ruby on the other hand was just cheery and loud. Not something Jaune would really mind if Ruby didn't always try to get him to show her around the armory. To Jaune's surprise she happened to have an unusual love of weapons which was more fitting of a soldier than a princess. Ruby seemed adamant on getting Jaune to show her every weapon within the castle. Jaune didn't mind but when Ruby would barge into his study cheering about a weapon she saw tended to get on one's nerves. Now while Ruby and Yang were problematic Weiss was more of just a pain in his ass. She happened to not like how the castle was decorated. She would complain about how the castle was too dark, or how her room needed better curtains. Now Jaune wouldn't care much about complaints like this, he was used to that from his sisters. But Weiss didn't end it there. She somehow roped several of the maids into buying all sorts of things for her to decorate her room with.

In the beginning Jaune didn't know how she was getting the maids to buy all the things she sent them to get. After a few days, he found out that she was giving the maids jewels and gold from Jaune's treasury telling them he gave it to her to use as she wished. He was pissed. When he confronted her about this she argued that he left her no choice when he ignored all her requests to spruce up her room. It was by far the stupidest argument Jaune had even heard but no it didn't end there. She went on to tell him that she was only trying to make the castle seem more appealing. So, if he was ever had any more guests, he wouldn't have to deal with them complaining about how bland and colorless his castle was. Again, a stupid argument that didn't have any founding seeing as Demons like flat dark colors. While many do like colors, that is only a small few who happen to live where there is more color than black and red. Jaune figured he wouldn't be able to argue with Weiss so he just gave up and left her to her own devises. Still he made sure she didn't take any more things from the treasury but also gave her what he would call an allowance.

She seemed upset with the amount he left her with. He didn't know what she thought on the amount, telling her if she was going to stay within his castle she had to deal. He also argued that she spent far more than enough with decorating her room. She happened to have bought curtains, a tea set, chairs, table, and more than a few large pillows. Jaune had no idea why she needed so many pillows so he left it the subject alone. After all that though Jaune was more focus on finishing up the trade agreement with Queen Rose. Thankfully Jaune could finish the trade agreements so now he could deal with everything else. Even if he didn't want to. Jaune sighed at this thought not sure if he really had anything to deal with. He may see the girls as problem makers but he couldn't do much in stopping them. He knew if he did it would only make them cause more problems later for him. Jaune walked into his study to see Ozpin standing before the fire place staring into it as if remembering something painful.

"I never liked that look."

Jaune said walking over to his desk setting down the paper work he had. Ozpin just turned around to look at him.

"What are you talking about, what look do I have?"

Ozpin asked crossing his arms over his chest looking to Jaune angrily.

"The look that says you remember a time just like this, only for it to end very badly." Jaune said crossing his arms over his chest leaning back onto his desk. Ozpin rolled his eyes at Jaune but didn't argue with him. "So, what wisdom do you have for me today?"

Jaune asked waving a hand at Ozpin.

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't remember anything about time where something like this happened. You are the very first Demon King to actually make any sort of peaceful connection with the humans."

Ozpin said impressed by Jaune. Jaune just chuckled at Ozpin's answer.

"Then what are you so concerned about?"

Jaune asked watching as Ozpin took a seat before the desk.

"Nothing all too bad just I got a message from your fiancé Cinder."

Ozpin said surprising Jaune only for them to hear glass shattering. The two men turned to see Ruby standing in the doorway, wide eyed and shocked.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!"

Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs. Jaune winced at how loud Ruby was.

"Ruby please calm dow…" Jaune began only for Ruby to zip away from the study. Jaune just stared at the doorway where rose pedals fell to the ground. "Should I be worried about that?"

Jaune asked turning towards Ozpin. Ozpin just chuckled at him taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Yeah, I would worry if I was you."

Ozpin said a small smirk on his face. Jaune just groaned at him for that.

"Well before I start worrying care to tell me what Cinder's message was about?"

Jaune asked slumping back against his desk. Ozpin just smiled at Jaune, a smile that made Jaune worry beyond all belief.

"It seems Cinder will be coming down next week." Ozpin said causing Jaune to pale and slip off his desk falling onto the ground with a loud frustrated groan. Ozpin just chuckled at him as he put his glasses back on. "But luckily Liz is also coming back as well."

Ozpin said get a small smile from Jaune as he waved a hand at him.

"Well at least there is a silver lining to all this." Jaune said only to hear footsteps echoing down the hall towards the study. Jaune just sighed at his as turned to Ozpin. "How should I handle this?"

Jaune asked only for Ozpin to smile at him turning and leaving. Jaune just threw his hands up in frustration. 'Well shit this is going to end terribly.' Jaune thought when he saw Ruby go skidding across the floor on her face past the study. He could hear the muffled sounds of Yang shouting alongside the sound of Weiss and Blake shouting. He just raised a brow at that confused by what he heard not sure how Ruby was able to rope in Blake and Weiss.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neptune walked to a cliff staring out over a forest of black dead trees with dark maroon dirt grounds. The ground looked like the it was made of dried blood. Neptune just gulped at this turning to look at Sun who hung upside down from a tree behind him.

"I never thought the demon world would be so creepy."

Neptune said only to get a shrug from Sun.

"I don't think it's creepy, maybe morbid but pretty cool looking."

Sun said, a small smile on his lips. Sun's tail unhooked from the tree he was hanging from. Neptune just stared at him like he was crazy for the remark he made.

"Really, you think it looks cool. Are you crazy?"

Neptune asked only for Sun to stare at him in mock hurt.

"Neptune, I can't believe you would say something so mean to me."

Sun said fanning his hurt as he brought his hand up to his forehead holding his other hand at as if to push back the insult. Neptune just rolled his eyes at him.

"Cut it out!" Neptune said angrily turning to look over the forest. "Look we're in the middle of the demon realm, we don't have time to joke around. Also I think there is a giant monster hiding somewhere nearby!"

Neptune shouted at Sun pointing out over the forest only for a mountain in the distance to slowly start moving away. Neptune and Sun just stared wide eyed and shocked as the mountain slowly made its way to the blood sea in the distance where it disappeared. Sun and Neptune just stood staring in shock as what they had thought was a mountain faded away into the blood sea. Sun just cleared his through to clear his shock away.

"Well I guess you were right, there was a monster hiding down there."

Sun said patting Neptune on the back to try and cheer him up. Sadly, that didn't cheer Neptune up as his shoulders slumped as he whimpered.

"I want to go home."

Neptune said causing Sun to roll his eyes at him.

"Come on Neptune; don't be like that anyways at least we weren't standing on that thing."

Sun said hoping he would be able to cheer his friend up only for Neptune to flinch and look at the ground they were standing on. Sun did the same only to realize the thought he just put in Neptune's head.

"We have to get off this thing now!"

Neptune shouted in fear as he began to run down the mountain at top speed. Sun just groaned in frustration as he took off after him.

"Neptune calm down!"

Sun shouted quickly catching up to Neptune as they ran down the mountain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune just sat on his desk rubbing his temples as Yang and Ruby shouted at him. The two of them have been shouting nonstop for the last 20 minutes about the fact Jaune never mentioned he was engaged. Jaune just looked up to see Weiss and Blake staring angrily at Yang and Ruby.

"Will you two shut up?!" Weiss shouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Who cares if he didn't mention his engagement? Either way it's only natural he would be engaged he's a king."

Weiss said, Blake nodding in agreement.

"While it pains me to agree with a Schnee she's right. I mean I was engaged a few months back but called it off do to contrast of views. And look at Weiss she's hiding here to get out of an engagement."

Blake said getting a short glare from Weiss. She looked ready to shout at Blake but didn't as she turned away from her with a huff. Jaune just rubbed a hand down his face with a sigh.

"Can I voice something?"

Jaune asked holding a hand up only for the girls to all glares at him.

"NO!"

The girls all shouted at him causing him to close his mouth and shut up. Yang turned back to Weiss and Blake.

"Look we understand that it's natural for royalty to be married off, we aren't upset about that. What we're upset about is the fact that he didn't tell us about it."

Yang said cross her arms over her chest. Weiss just rolled her eyes at Yang.

"Again, why does it matter if he said something about this or not?" Weiss asked in frustration. Yang just huffed at her not sure how she should argue that. Jaune was just glad Weiss could handle the situation as he stood up ready to leave only for Weiss to glare at him making him sit back down. "Now while I don't care about what sort of information you keep from us, I am interested to hear about this engagement."

Weiss said surprising Jaune and everyone else. Ruby looks to Weiss with a smile glad to see she was digging for information. Yang just smiled at this turning to Jaune to explain. Everyone did the same all look to Jaune for an explanation. He just raised a brow at the girls not sure how this became an interrogation.

"Well I'm not sure what you guys want me to tell you."

Jaune said only for Yang to smile at him.

"How about you tell us what your fiancé looks like?"

Yang asked looking to the other girls to see if they were ok with that. The girls all nod looking to Jaune to explain. He just rubbed the back of his head in thought not sure how he was going to answer them as he tried to remember the few times in the past twelve years he had met with Cinder.

"From what I can remember she has dark black hear and bright amber eyes."

Jaune said cupping his chin in thought.

''So, you marry Blake."

Yang quipped only for Jaune to chuckle at her while Blake just smacked her in the back of the head.

"No, I'm not marrying Blake." Jaune said looking to Blake apologetically. "Look I don't know much about my Fiancé I have only met her 10 times in the last twelve years."

Jaune said getting surprised looks from everyone.

"Wait twelve years, so this is an arranged marriage."

Weiss said surprised to hear that his marriage was arranged. Jaune just nodded at her leaning back falling onto his desk.

"It is."

Jaune said with a sigh wondering if he could sleep on his desk.

"So, is that why you didn't say anything about the engagement?"

Ruby asked causing Jaune to shrug.

"I guess."

Jaune said broadly as the girls shared a look in confusion.

"Hey Jaune if you were getting engaged why did the goblins kidnap Ruby, Blake and Weiss?"

Yang asked causing Jaune to flinch as he sat up chuckling.

"Actually, that's a pretty funny story."

Jaune said nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you tell us that story then?"

Blake asked with a less than pleased stare. Jaune just chuckled turning to see if the others also staring at him. Weiss had the same angry look Blake had while Yang just looked interested. Ruby… well Ruby looked confused so Jaune didn't have much to worry about with her.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

Jaune asked hoping he didn't get flayed for this. Though a thought came to him as he wondered if he could turn this all onto Ozpin. He smiled at that thought ready to tell the girls why they were all kidnapped.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neptune fell to the ground panting as Sun ran up behind him panting as well. Sun took several deep breaths turning to look back at the mountain they had just run down from.

"Well Neptune are you happy, we're off the mountain. And look it doesn't seem like the mountain is a monster."

Sun said happily only for the mountain behind to the slowly slide away from them. Neptune just turned glaring at Sun who just stared confused by what had just happened.

"You were saying?!"

Neptune said angrily only to get a shrug from Sun.

"I guess I was wrong, but there is a silver lining to this."

Sun said with a small smile causing Neptune to quirk a brow at him.

"What is that?"

Neptune asked getting a chuckle from Sun.

"The mountain didn't eat us."

Sun said only for Neptune to groan and fall onto the ground in frustration. Sun just chuckled as he turned looking around the forest they were in. He quickly reached into his back pocket pulling out a map to see if he could find where they were. Sun looked at the map to see a lot of things he didn't understand only to notice two mountains that had lines and some words saying something Sun could only assume mean they moved. 'Well at least we know where we are.' Sun thought as he continued to look over the map till he saw the demon kings castle.

"Alright so it looks like the demon king's castle is just half a day walk south of here."

Sun said pointing towards the south where the first mountain that moved once was. Neptune just sighed sitting up and turning to the south.

"So, we better get going, if it's a day walk that means it would be night time when we get there." Neptune said looked into the forest of dead trees listening to birds chirp and fly through the air. "You know it would be nice if we didn't have to go through the dark evil woods."

Neptune said nervously turning to Sun who just shrugged as he looked over the map.

"Well we could take a road to the demon kings castle but it just so happens that would make our trek longer."

Sun said apologetically as he tucked the map into his pocket. Neptune just let his shoulders slump as he groaned turning looking into the forest.

"Fine let's get going."

Neptune grumbled as he began to walk into the forest Sun smiling and following after him.

End

 **AN/Hurray I finished a chapter for you strange, lovely little reader people! No actually I might do one some day. But you know the drill.**

 **LEAVE ME A REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOUR BRAINS THINK OF THIS STORY! Please.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

The woes of a demon king

Chapter 8 What's going on?

Jaune walked up onto one of the castle walls as he watched the shattered blood moon rise in the sky. Jaune leaned forward on the walls railing letting the cool night's air wash over him. Jaune just let out a relieved sigh, glad the day was over. Jaune had a lot to deal with that day thanks to Ruby hearing about Jaune's marriage. Now that wasn't all bad but seeing as Ruby had ended up rushing off to tell the other girls. That had been problematic for Jaune but he felt good about himself seeing as he turned the situation around and threw it at Ozpin when he told the girls that Ozpin had sent out the goblin's that kidnapped them. Well Ruby, Blake and Weiss anyways. After that the girls left Jaune alone to go and give Ozpin a piece of their mind. Jaune just smiled at this, glad he wasn't the subject of the girl's ire. Jaune just took a deep breath turning around to head back into the castle only to hear someone arguing. Jaune looked to his left to see if anyone of the guards were on the wall with him only to see nothing. Jaune did the same to his right with the same results before looking down into the courtyard to see if any maids were about only for nothing again. Jaune just scratched the back of his head in confusion before turning and looking outside the castle walls down into the forest where he saw two men standing arguing with each other.

Jaune raised a brow at the sight of the two men. 'Who the hell are they?' Jaune thought looking back down the castle wall to see no guards yet, causing him to shake his head in disapproval. 'I must cut their pay and get more guards if something like this could happen and no one notices.' Jaune thought with a sigh quickly jumping over the edge off the wall down towards the forest to see who those men where. Jaune landed with a soft thump barely kicking up any dust as he slowed his fall with magic. Jaune slowly began to sneak his way towards the two men trying and failing to hide in the brush.

"… I told you we can't get over the wall, it's too tall!"

One of the men hissed only for the other man to scoff at him.

"Please Neptune don't be such a Debby downer."

The second man spoke just as Jaune poked his head from behind a tree to see the two men. One was a blue haired human and the other was a blonde monkey Faunus.

"Debby downer, dude how old are you?!"

The blue haired guy the monkey Faunus called Neptune spoke. The monkey Faunus just rolled his eyes at Neptune.

"You know how old I am, don't get side tracked, we need to climb that wall to get into the castle."

The monkey Faunus said pointing up to the wall causing Jaune to raise a brow at him. 'Are they thieves'?' Jaune wondered looking between the men. He didn't know for sure if the men were thieves' or not, seeing as one was dressed in nice clothing while the other looked ruff but still cleaner than a normal thief. Jaune had several options at this point. One was to leave the men be and hope the guards caught them when they tried to climb the wall. That was out of the question seeing as guards might not be competent enough. The second option was just kill the men where the stood and be done with them. That didn't really sit well with him seeing as he didn't want to kill humans or Faunus unless he had no choice. So, that left him with his third option which was talk to the men. With a tired sigh Jaune walked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

"Excuse me?"

Jaune spoke drawing the two men's attention both yelping as they drew weapons and aiming them at him. Jaune raised his hands to show he was unarmed even if he knew he wasn't the two men didn't.

"Who are you?!"

Neptune snapped quickly in a fearful voice aiming his trident at Jaune. The monkey Faunus did the same with his staff.

"My name is Jaune."

Jaune answered not really surprised the two men didn't know he was the demon king. 'Looks like Yang was right, no one in the human world knows what I look like.' Jaune thought wondering if he could use this to his advantage. The two men quickly shared a look before Neptune gulped and leaned close to the monkey Faunus and began to whisper. Jaune quickly enhanced his hearing with a small spell and listened into what Neptune said.

"Sun, this guy doesn't look too dangerous but him being here in the demon realm means he could be a contracted soldier for the demon king."

Neptune whispered to Sun who nodded in agreement.

"True but if he was a soldier why hasn't he summoned the guards or even tried attacking us. I mean he snuck up on us like it was nothing so he has to be skilled."

Sun said only for Jaune to roll his eyes at the foolish man. 'Please, I only was able to sneak up on you because you two idiots where arguing so loud you didn't notice.' Jaune thought amazed at how idiotic a person could be. Though he wouldn't say that out loud knowing it would be rude. The two men whisper some more about what they should do. After sometime of talking they lowered their weapons as they settled on just talking with Jaune to see what he knew. Jaune was glad things turned in his favor seeing as he would feel bad if he killed these idiots.

"Alright why not tell us why you're here?"

Neptune asked while Sun nodded vigorously beside him. Jaune just shrugged dropping his hands to his side looking up to the sky.

"I was just on a walk watching the moon when I came up onto you guys."

Jaune said as Sun and Neptune looked up to the moon then back to Jaune.

"Why did you have to go on a walk to watch the moon?"

Sun asked causing Jaune to roll his eyes at him.

"Because a nice walk at night helps me sleep, I was just looking at the moon to help pass the time. Though I'm not sure how I ended up here, or why the moon in red."

Jaune said looking around the area as if he was lost. Sun and Neptune shared a look of confusion before turning back to Jaune.

"What do you mean?"

Sun asked as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head turning to look to the side a false embarrassed look on his face.

"Well I don't know where I am, I live on Patch Island, Outside of Vale." Jaune said making Sun and Neptune stare in even more confusion. He knew he had to keep going so he could make this lie believable. "You see I was walking through the woods when next thing I know I found myself here, like someone used magic on me."

Jaune said very confused, looking to the ground with a lost stare. Internally Jaune wondered if the Sun and Neptune knew that random portals would open from time to time in the human world. Sun and Neptune shared a confused look till something dawned on him.

"Hey Jaune right, do you remember what you saw before you got here?"

Sun asked as Jaune cupped his chin.

"I don't know everything I saw was normal till there was a large a shimmer and then I was here."

Jaune said turning to see what Sun and Neptune thought of that. Jaune's little story was what happens when people get pulled into the demon realm by accident. So, if Sun or Neptune knew about that strange phenomenon then they would believe his tale. Sun nodded at Jaune lowering his weapons tapping Neptune's shoulder.

"Easy now Neptune, it seems that he was just pulled into the demon world by accident, I would know it's happened to me before."

Sun said surprising both Jaune and Neptune. Neptune was surprised because he didn't know this about that about his friend. Jaune was just surprised that he happened to meet a human who experienced such a thing. Jaune figured it didn't matter so he figured he could switch the subject.

"So, this is the demon world, but if that's true why are you two here?"

Jaune asked in mock worry as he looked around the forest, looking up the castle wall. Sun and Neptune quickly shared a look before taking a deep breath looking to Jaune smiling.

"We're here to save Princess Schnee who was kidnapped by the Demon King and kick his ass!"

Sun cheered wrapping an arm over Neptune's shoulder as Jaune just stared wide eyed and shocked at the two men. While Sun looked more than happy and ready to storm the castle, Neptune looked more worried chuckling nervously as Sun pat his shoulder. Jaune just stared in shock, his mouth slowly hanging open in complete and utter shock. He was lucky he didn't have to act here seeing as his shock was genuine seeing as he was the Demon King. Jaune had no idea what to say to the two men as he just face palmed at the two men.

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

Jaune practically begged only for Sun to shake his head at him.

"Nope we really are going to kick the Demon King's ass."

Jaune just sighed rubbing his hand down his face as he stared at both men like they were idiots.

"You have got to be kidding me. Don't you know anything about the Demon King?"

Jaune asked wondering what sort of rumors he would hear about himself this time. Sun seemed to chuckled at Jaune walking up patting him on the shoulder. Neptune just seemed to agree with Jaune seeing as he looked terrified to have to fight the Demon King.

"Come on don't tell me you believe all those rumors about the Demon King?" Sun asked surprising Jaune as he tilt his head to the side questioningly. "You see I don't believe all those rumors, I mean so many of them contradict each other. Like how "The Demon King is a giant monster with eyes that burn with the fires of hell." Or how "the Demon King is the size of a normal man whose eyes could freeze a man's soul"."

Sun said waving off the rumors he heard like he would wave off a joke. Jaune was glad not everyone believed the rumors. But that didn't change the fact that Jaune didn't want Sun or Neptune to break into his castle.

"Well I guess you have a point, but he is the Demon King so there is the chance some of the rumors are true, at least the more reasonable ones."

Jaune said faking his worry only for Sun to chuckle at him.

"Yeah you have a point but that won't change the fact we have to save the princess." Sun said walking over to Neptune clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't worry me and Neptune here will kick the Demon King's ass and return to the human world with Princess Schnee and be dubbed heroes!"

Sun cheered causing Jaune to force a smile.

"I can't wait, if you're going to be heroes though you will need a loyal aid who deals with menial tasks." Jaune said waving a hand to the side. "If you two great warriors would be so kind may I join you as your new servant?"

Jaune asked bowing as he felt his stomach turn at the prospect of serving such fools. While Jaune had to admit he quite liked Sun, his cheery persona was nice and his bright attitude was awesome, but he was still an idiot in Jaune's eyes. Jaune waited for the two men's answer after they whispered some before nodding at each other and smiling at Jaune.

"Alright, you can join us but be sure not to get pulled into any of the fighting, we don't want you getting hurt."

Sun said while Neptune nodded beside him. Jaune just gave a false joyous smile as he nodded vigorously.

"Thank you, I will do my best to aid you two."

Jaune said in false joy, already regretting his decision, but kept it hidden easily. Jaune took a deep breath and watched as Sun and Neptune began to plan how they were going to get into the castle. Sun kept trying to get them to climb the wall while Neptune turned that plan down again and again. Jaune just sighed at this turning to look at the castle wondering what the girls were doing now inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby sat down in the dining hall eating her dinner next to Yang while Weiss and Blake sat across from them. The four all sat in silence not saying a thing. Ruby passed a glace to the head of the table where Jaune normally sat every night only to see his seat empty. That confused Ruby as she turned to Yang.

"Hey do you know where Jaune is?"

Ruby asked tilting her head to the side watching as Yang set her fork down.

"I don't know." Yang said looking to the head of the table questionably. "He might still be in his study."

Yang said not sure if she was right.

"I saw him on the castle wall just a bit ago." Blake spoke up pointing out the window of the dining hall behind Yang. "I saw him standing right there for a bit before he jumped."

Blake said causing Yang and Ruby to turn around looking at the wall.

"Why did he jump over the wall?"

Ruby asked confused at why Jaune would ever leave the castle. Yang quickly got to her feet and began to walk out of the dining hall.

"Whatever the reason is I'll get him, so just finish up your dinner Rubes."

Yang said walking past Ruby patting her on the head with a smile. Ruby nodded happily at Yang.

"Ok, thanks Yang, just tell him to hurry up, he never did finish explaining his marriage."

Ruby said getting a chuckle out of Yang only for Weiss to speak up.

"Could you drop that, we already know enough about his marriage so leave him alone."

Weiss said pointing her fork at Ruby who just whined at her as Yang walked out of the dining hall as the two began to argue back and forth about why they should and shouldn't question Jaune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stared up at the night sky enjoying the way the stars danced before him. 'The sight never gets old.' Jaune thought with a smile only to feel a tug on his foot as he looked up to see Sun and Neptune slowly climbing up the wall, Sun carrying Neptune on his back while also pulling him along by a rope tied to his foot as he hung upside down. 'Oh, yeah these idiots tried to use a pulley system to get us up the wall.' Jaune thought as he sighed begrudgingly at the fact the moment Sun started climbing with Neptune they ended up getting rope tied around his foot as he was now being lifted up the wall.

"Jaune, can you try and pull yourself up, I mean you're heavy we can't pull you up like this!'

Sun called down to him getting a nod from Jaune as he quickly lifted his body in an upward abs crunch and grabbed hold of the rope and began to lift himself up till he found a handhold in the wall to begin climbing. Sun let out a relieved sigh at no longer having to carry Jaune as he quickly climbed the wall up next to them.

"Is that better?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Sun and Neptune as they continued their climb up the wall. Neptune just pointed up the wall again, this time causing Jaune to roll his eyes at the fool not sure what to make of him. It didn't take too long for the three to reach the top of the wall where Sun quickly threw Neptune off him as Jaune simply jumped over the wall and kicked the rope off his foot.

Jaune just dusted himself off lightly turning to see if any of the guards where on the wall yet only for his eyes to widen as he saw Yang making her way along the wall. Jaune quickly turned to Sun and Neptune to see if they saw her yet. Luckily for him they didn't and that gave him a plan.

"Sun, Neptune, get down now a guard is coming!"

Jaune said faking his worry calling into a crouch as Sun and Neptune did the same.

"Crap a guard, did they see us?"

Neptune asked close to freaking out only for Sun to calm him down.

"Easy Neptune I doubt they saw us, if they did they would have sounded the alarm."

Sun said calming Neptune down as he took several deep breaths. Jaune nodded in agreement with Neptune smiling internally.

"You two should get going, I'll distract the guards for you."

Jaune said in a slightly shaky voice to play off his mock worry. Sun and Neptune turned to him in shock.

"No, we can't let you do that!"

Sun said quickly Neptune nodding in agreement only for Jaune to shake his head at them.

"Don't worry as your servant it's my duty to aid you however I can, and I do know how to fight." Jaune said getting surprised looks from Neptune and Sun. "See my father was a knight before he became a farmer so I know how to defend myself, so I should be able to keep a single guard busy. While I do that you two go further into the castle and save the princess."

Jaune said his voice shaking maybe a little too much worrying him that he might be over exaggerating. 'Damn I hope they don't see through the lie.' Jaune thought, afraid the two might not believe him only for Sun and Neptune to nod at him.

"Alright, but don't do anything that'll get you killed, we will still need your help."

Sun said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Alright you two get going, quickly."

Jaune said turning around, keeping low as he watched Sun and Neptune quickly crawl their way to a flight of stairs and go down them into the castle wall and towards the castle. Jaune smiled at, this standing back up straight turning just as Yang walked under one of the guard towers towards him. Yang smiled waving at him as he began to walk towards her holding a finger up to his face signaling her to be quiet. She tilts her head to the side questioningly but didn't say anything as Jaune came up to her.

"What's going on?"

Yang asked confused by Jaune as he smiled, getting her to kneel-down so her head was only peeking over the railing of the wall. He pointed into the courtyard where Sun and Neptune came walking out of the wall.

"We're going to have some fun messing with two idiot adventurers who came to save Weiss."

Jaune said a devious smile on his lips as Yang stared in shock before smiling along with him.

"Really now, what do you have in mind?"

Yang asked cracking her knuckles as she smiled at Jaune. He just chuckled darkly as he began to plan what he was going to do to Sun and Neptune.

End

 **An/ hurray new chapter for you strangle lovely little reader people.**

 **Now leave me a review so I know what you little reader people think of the story and what you liked so I know what your brains think.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	9. Chapter 9

The woes of a demon king

Chapter 9 pest control

Jaune and Yang walked on the second floor balcony of the castle staring down towards Neptune and Sun as they tried and failed to sneak their way through the castle. This just confused Jaune as he looked around expecting to see a guard round the corner and bust Neptune and Sun only to see nothing. Jaune just groaned in frustration when he saw Neptune knock over a vase. Yang winced at this looking around to see if someone would come and see what happened. Needless to say no one came.

"Man, what are the guards doing if these two dorks are able to make so much noise and still not be found out?"

Yang asked looking to Jaune who just rubbed a hand over his face shaking his head.

"I don't know but when we're done dealing with these two I'm going to dock all the guards pay. Maybe even hang a few for being so worthless as to not once notice these two."

Jaune said walking along the balcony watching Sun and Neptune as they turned a corner.

"Well you do what you have to, but quick question what are we going to do with these guys when we capture them?" Yang asked looking to Sun and Neptune just as they froze in place watching a guard walk by the hall trying to flirt with one of the dark elf maids. The maid and Guard just kept on walking not even once noticing Sun or Neptune. Yang turned back to Jaune watching as he grits his teeth growling in anger. "Right so we now know what the guards are doing."

Yang said hopping to lighten the mood only for Jaune to keep walking forward seething in anger. Yang just chuckled nervously at this pitying that poor guard when Jaune finds him.

"Simple when we catch them I am going to sell them to one of the demon lords nearby as slaves."

Jaune said causing Yang to freeze in place staring wide eyed in shock at Jaune.

"What?!" Yang shouted in a whisper quickly running up in front of Jaune staring at him like he was crazy. "Sell them as slaves, are you insane, who knows what that demon lord would do to them. Also slaves! What is wrong with you?!"

Yang asked in shock causing Jaune to raise a brow at her questioningly.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me; I am just punishing two fools who have some misguided belief that they could somehow kill me." Jaune said walking past Yang. "Also, I won't sell them to anyone bad, I'm not that cruel, also I'm quite fond of them. I was just going to send them to a certain demon lord with a fondness for young men."

Jaune said off handed as Yang stared in shock.

"What?! You are going to sell them as sex slaves!"

Yang said complete horrified by the concept only for Jaune to turn around staring at her in shock.

"What god no, that's horrible!"

Jaune said shocked by Yang's accusation. Yang was surprised by this as she stared confused at Jaune.

"Wait what? If you aren't selling them as sex slaves, then what are they going to do for this demon lord?"

Yang asked very confused on what was going on getting a sigh form Jaune.

"Simple Yang, they will be like eye candy for this lord. Like I said, she has a fondness for young men, also she is very fond of humans, most of her profit she gets from the human world."

Jaune said putting his hands on his hip.

"Wait, she?" Yang asked in confusion wondering what was going on getting a nod from Jaune. "Also how does she get profit from the human world?"

Yang asked wondering if she had ever heard of a demon doing any type of business in the human world.

"She works and runs a strip club in the human world."

Jaune said causing Yang's jaw to drop in shock.

"A strip club? But, but how? No wait never mind that who is this demon?"

Yang asked causing Jaune to wince rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I don't know her name but she goes by, um Dark Chocolate."

Jaune said while Yang just stared blankly at him for a second as she connected the dots. Slowly the look of realization struck as Yang's eyes widened in shock and hysteria.

"I know who that is, I remember seeing her standing outside a strip club in Vale once!" Yang said in hysteria as she began to laugh her ass of remembering the large woman who ran the strip club. At one time when Yang was in Vale, Dark Chocolate had offered her a job at the club but she refused. Yang was a tease but not one to show herself off so willingly to large crowds. Jaune just stood rubbing the back of his head staring off to the side worriedly. "So, she is a demon, well that explains a lot, but tell me how do you know her?"

Yang asked after finally calming down and stopping her laughing. Jaune just blushed at the question shrinking some.

"You see, a year or two ago Ozpin set up a banquet to be held here so we could bond more with some of the demon lords and create proper alliances." Jaune said his shoulders sagging. "And… well… Dark Chocolate was one of the lords that came and one of the demon lords who I am friends with. Thought it would be funny if they got Dark Chocolate to give me a lap dance."

Jaune said watching as Yang's eyes widen as she quickly covered her mouth to stop her laughter as Jaune went on.

"I was sitting at one of the tables chatting with some of the lords. As I'm talking the next thing I know I see the lords before me faces turn to shock when a shadow passes over me. The lord's faces quickly shifted from shock to that of downright joy. I was then pulled out of my seat by the back of my collar and carried over head by Dark Chocolate. She carried me all the way to my throne for all to see when she sat me down. Now it wouldn't be that bad for me seeing as I could have just ordered her to stop, but you see I have this problem where if I'm in an awkward situation I can't handle I just laugh uncontrollably." Jaune said while Yang just fell onto the floor laughing holding her sides. "So I was about to order her to stop but she leans up real close to me and says. 'I'm smother you in titties.' And I just burst out laughing."

Jaune said causing Yang to laugh even more while Jaune actually laugh at this himself as well.

"And I couldn't stop her as I just laughed uncontrollably and she just smothered me in her 'titties'. I was sitting there for the entire room to see, many people were laughing, others were just staring in shock. I was busy laughing as I was suffocating. So as this happens she starts half way and pulls back, looks at me, and asks 'Are you retarded or something?' I'm just laughing and I go, 'no I am just having a hard first time' and continued to laugh."

Jaune said laughing as he leaned on the railing of the balcony laughing.

"Why did no one stop her?"

Yang asked through her laughter as Jaune just shrugged.

"They were all too busy laughing their ass off!"

Jaune said bitterly throwing his arms to the side angrily. Yang just laughed slowly getting her laughter under control as she stood up.

"But you are the King, couldn't you like punish them for that?"

Yang asked as she heaved a little after stopping her laughter chuckling a little after. Jaune just shook his head at her.

"No because that would have made the entire banquet pointless when I was trying to make allies of the lords there so I couldn't really punish them."

Jaune said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest grumbling bitterly about the whole ordeal. Yang just laughed shaking her head at him.

"So I guess that isn't too bad a person to sell those guys to." Yang said looking down to the first floor only to notice Neptune and Sun where gone. Yang quickly looked around eyes darting around trying to find them. "Shit Jaune the dorks are gone."

Yang said as Jaune turned looking down to the ground cursing.

"We need to find them before they find Weiss."

Jaune said quickly jumping down to the first floor, Yang right behind him. When Jaune and Yang landed though Jaune ended up landing on a poor little goblin walking below. Yang winced at this as she saw the pool little goblin screaming as it tried to get out from under Jaune's feet. Jaune didn't seem to care as he quickly kicked the goblin away as he ran off down the hall. Yang watched the poor goblin fly down the hall screaming as it disappeared down the hall. Though as Yang watched the goblin slide away a question came to her mind.

"Hey Jaune, what happened to all the goblins that Ozpin sent out to collect Princess, weren't there still a lot more out there?"

Yang asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah there were at least 8 or 9 groups of goblins that still haven't return from the human world. Hopefully the goblins where killed off. But we still have the risk of more princesses being kidnapped."

Jaune said surprising Yang who just shook her head.

"Well let's hope you're right and the goblins are dead."

Yang said while she followed Jaune turning down hall after hall to try and find Sun and Neptune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Continent of Anima, kingdom Mistral. A large green colored castle with a large lotus crest painted onto many of the castles walls stands as its capital. Inside the castle walked a young man with long black hair tied back into a low hanging pony tail. The man was dressed in a green tail coat with baggy white pants. The man at first glance could have been mistaken for a girl if one didn't look closely, but if inspected one could see he was indeed a man. As the young man walked down the hall he passed a maid cleaning up the floor.

"Good afternoon princess Ren."

The maid said nodding at Ren who just sighed staring impassively at the maid.

"I am the prince."

Ren said only to get a chuckle out of the maid.

"Oh, princess you've been saying that for years now, you mustn't joke like that. How will you ever find any men who want to be your suitors if you always say you're a man?"

The maid said only for Ren to shake his head at the maid.

"I can still find a suitor, it would just be a woman."

Ren said only for the maid to gasp.

"Princess I didn't know that was your preference."

The maid said shocked only for Ren to shake his head before turning and walking away. The maid looked ready to call out to him only to just bow at him, not saying anything else. Ren just walked on down the hall letting out a tired sigh. 'Damn it, why can't anyone tell I'm a man.' Ren thought disappointedly as several more maids called him princess as he walked by. Ren slowly rounded a corner where he saw a young happy looking orange haired girl bouncing her way down the hall. The girl was dressed in a bright pink skirt, with a form fitting white sleeveless shirt with a heart shaped hole in the front of the shirt just below the collar. The girl had on a short black short sleeved coat on over top of it. The girl was happily bouncing towards Ren smiling toothily at him.

"Hey princess!"

The girl cheered bouncing up to Ren who just stared impassively at the young girl.

"Nora please, we've known each other for years now. You know I'm a man so please don't call me princess."

Ren said only for Nora to chuckle reaching a hand up poking him on the nose.

"Boop, what are you talking about Ren you are the princess, you can't be a man."

Nora said only for Ren to shake his head at her. Ren just began to walk on down the hall, Nora right beside him chatting his ear off about some random dream she had. While Ren and Nora walked down the hall turning off to head to the castles dining hall, behind Ren and Nora in the hall several little goblins running down the hall hiding under hallway tables. Several of the goblins where flipping up along the ceiling like little ninjas. One of the goblins was humming a spy song as he ran behind several other goblins.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Yang stood staring at Sun and Neptune who were frozen up to their necks in a block of ice before them. Jaune turned to see Weiss sitting down at a small table sipping a cup of coffee lightly.

"So I take it you didn't want to leave?"

Jaune asked walking past the two frozen men as they tried pulling themselves free.

"Of course not, I refuse to go back with these fools."

Weiss said angrily glaring at Sun and Neptune.

"Wait Jaune you know Weiss?"

Sun said in surprise turning to Neptune who looked just as surprised.

"Yeah I know her."

Jaune said tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Wait but how do you know Weiss?"

Neptune asked looking between Weiss and Jaune.

"Well I was planning on telling you who I really am in an extravagant kind of way but let me introduce myself again." Jaune said bowing to Sun and Neptune politely. "I am Jaune Arc, the Demon King."

Jaune said, his hair turning white as his eyes shifted slightly. Sun and Neptune just stared in complete and utter shock.

"Wait what?!"

Sun and Neptune shouted in unison. Jaune just turned away from the two men.

"So how do you know these two dorks?"

Yang asked walking up in front of Weiss. Neptune while still stuck in the block of ice quickly smiled at Yang.

"Hey there hot stuff."

Neptune said and Jaune knew if Neptune wasn't stuck in the block of ice he would have snapped his fingers and pointed at Yang. Yang just raised a brow at Neptune questioningly while Jaune and Weiss just lowered their heads sighing at him. Weiss just groaned at Neptune before glaring at him.

"I know these two imbeciles because I was engaged to this stupid blue haired buffoon!"

Weiss snapped causing Neptune to wince while Jaune just chuckled at this before a question came to mind.

"Wait why where you engaged to him, he doesn't seem like someone anyone royalty would even think of marrying."

Jaune said getting a chuckle out of Yang.

"Hey!"

Neptune shouted while Sun just chuckled.

"My father just wanted me to marry this buffoon; also he is Prince Vasilias from Vacuo."

Weiss introduced Neptune surprising Jaune as he raised a brow at Weiss pointing back to Neptune behind him.

"This guy is a prince?"

Jaune said in shock causing Neptune to glare at him.

"Hey!"

Neptune shouted only to be ignored by everyone as Weiss nodded at Jaune.

"Yes, now get rid of these two."

Weiss order only for Jaune to raise a brow at her.

"Could I get a please?"

Jaune asked only for Weiss to roll her eyes at Jaune.

"Fine, please get rid of these buffoons."

Weiss said mocking politeness while Jaune shook his head at Weiss.

"Fine I will get rid of them." Jaune said turning to Sun and Neptune walking up to the block of ice and began to push it away with little difficulty. "Let's get going you two; you're going to love your new home in the demon lord Dark Chocolate's castle."

Jaune said getting confused looks from Sun and Neptune.

"Dark chocolate? Who's that?"

The two men asked only for Yang to start snickering behind Jaune as she waved goodbye at Sun and Neptune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Anima, Ren walked down the hall back to his room with Nora on his back sleeping. Ren just had the look of a man so used to this that he couldn't react anymore. Ren turned down the hall walking towards his room. After Ren got into the room he walked over to his bed about to set Nora down only to stop when he heard light humming. Ren turned around looking to his dresser where he heard the humming coming from. He raised a brow at this confused by what he was hearing. 'Is that a spy theme?' Ren thought walking up to his dresser slowly reaching a hand out. He took a deep breath quickly throwing the door open only to find nothing in the dresser. He still heard the humming but he had no idea where it was coming from before he realized that there was a small incent set up in the dresser. He raised a brow at this reaching down to grab the incent. 'Why is this in here?' Ren thought bringing it up to his face sniffing it only to feel drowsy. He wobbles some before he saw a goblin jump out from underneath the dresser.

"NUNU NU!"

The goblin shouted only for Ren to quickly kick the little goblin across the room before he fell onto his face. On his back Nora just grumbled some but only hugged him tighter. The other goblins all jumped out, several moving to help the one goblin who had been kicked. The other goblins moved off to try and get Nora off of Ren's back only to struggle against her strong grip. After several minutes of them pulling the goblins just gave up and grabbed rope quickly tying Ren and Nora up together and began to carry them all away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stood next to Sun and Neptune who had been thawed out of the ice, now chained up together.

"How could you do this, we trusted you!"

Sun shouted at Jaune who just shrugged at him.

"I am a demon, it's in my nature to do evil things. I thought that's what all you human and Faunus believe."

Jaune said off handed only for Sun to try jumping at Jaune only to pull Neptune forward with him causing them to fall on their faces.

"God damn it, did you have to chain our feet together!?"

Neptune shouted at Jaune only for him to smile at them.

"Of course, you can't run away now." Jaune said only for Sun and Neptune to shake their heads grumbling angrily at Jaune. "Don't be so bitter guys, everything will be ok. You'll love your new home with Dark Chocolate, so just wait till she arrives to take you away."

Jaune said as Sun and Neptune shared a worried look between each other, not sure what to take from the dark grin Jaune had on his face.

End

 **AN/Hurray new chapter for you small strange happy supposedly lovely people. I hope you guys like this story and yes I used a RTAA for the whole dark chocolate part but I wanted to add that in seeing as it's just too damn funny not to use. Also Jaune has to suffer a little as well.**

 **Now leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people.**

 **Also fav and follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

The woes of a demon king

 **AN/ Read the bottom for answers to those who say Jaune has double standards.**

Chapter 10 Can't you just let us go?

Jaune sat down on a wooden pillar support on the small dock he sat at. Just a few feet away from him stood Sun and Neptune. Neptune was busy freaking out trying to get as far away from the water as he could. Only his efforts were futile as he and Sun were chained up to the dock so they couldn't escape. Jaune found the sight very funny seeing as he had found out Neptune was afraid of water or to be more accurate, blood.

"Please don't make us get on a boat, please anything but a boat in the water!"

Neptune screamed at the top of his lungs trying to pull himself away from the water. Sun just sat morbidly. Jaune just watched the whole ordeal with a smirk on his face. Sun turned back to Jaune glaring.

"Seriously, you aren't ever going to try and stop his whining!"

Sun said bitterly getting a chuckle out of Jaune.

"Why would I do that, this is actually fun to watch."

Jaune said smiling till he heard a bell ringing. Jaune, Sun and Neptune, who got pulled form his stupor by the ringing bell, all turned to see a large ship making its way towards them. Sun and Neptune paled at the sight of the giant ship. The ship was huge being almost as long as the castle walls behind them. Along the side of the ship hung large spear heads with different kinds of dead sea monsters hanging from them. Sun and Neptune turned as white as paper at the sight of all the dead monsters before quickly turning to Jaune who just smiled at the sight of the ship.

"Good they're early." Jaune said giving a sideward glance to Sun and Neptune while pointing at the ship. "That there is the Andromeda. It was once a war ship back during the Millennia of Darkness. Originally it was human sailors who hung from the ships spears."

Jaune said morbidly specifically trying to scare Sun and Neptune. It worked as both men quickly fell to their knees before him.

"Please you can't do this!"

Sun shouted Neptune nodding vigorously.

"He's right, if you do this you could cause a war!" Neptune shouted getting a hearty laugh out of Jaune. Sun and Neptune stared in shock at him as he laughed. "What's wrong with you, do you really want war? I am a Prince! To sell me off as a slave would be like declaring war!"

Neptune shouted only for Jaune to laugh harder as he went on. Jaune laughed for a minute straight as the Andromeda slowly got closer towards them. Finally, Jaune calmed down turning smiling darkly down at Sun and Neptune.

"You really think if you disappear anyone would care?" Jaune said shocking both Sun and Neptune as they shared a look of confusion. Jaune's smile just grew at this making him laugh again. "Haha, you really do think that! Man, you two really got played!"

Jaune shouted laughing as he held his sides. Sun and Neptune seemed to lose their patients with him as they started to glare.

"What the hell are you going on about!? Explain what you mean!"

Neptune shouted at Jaune who just slowly stopped his laughed leaning his head back running a hand through his hair.

"Haha, alright if you can't figure it out yourself I'll explain." Jaune said looking down at Sun and Neptune. "You see, you two were the only people sent here. You were the only people asked to save the princess, who in fact didn't need saving. While I would gladly get rid of them, I can't. I have something of a contract with them I can't break."

Jaune said waving his hand dismissively at the end confusing Sun and Neptune more.

"What do you mean, why won't the princess need saving?"

Sun asked causing Jaune to sigh tiredly. He went on to explain the situation to the two want to be heroes who just stared in shock at the end of it all.

"Seriously, so their families already know where they are!" Neptune shouted till he remembered when he met with Weiss' sister Winter that she had some strange note with her. A note like the one Jaune explained having the girls send to their families. Neptune slowly put the pieces together as he finally understood what Jaune was talking about. "Wait if Weiss' older sister already knows about where she is, and that she didn't want to come back... She sent me and Sun here instead of using her military influence because she saw us as expendable."

Neptune said his head dropping at this realization. Sun on the other hand was in denial.

"What no that can't be! We aren't expendable, I mean you're engaged to Weiss so you have to have some value!" Sun argued only for Jaune to chuckle drawing his attention. "What's so funny?!"

Sun shouted angrily at Jaune causing him to hold his hands up before him.

"What's funny is you." Jaune said making Sun glare at him. "Look Weiss had no choice in the engagement. It was all done by her father."

Jaune said causing Sun to grind his teeth angrily.

"Yeah well then that means someone will definitely save us!"

Sun growled out causing Jaune to roll his eyes at him.

"Come on Sun you're stretching with that one." Jaune said apologetically. "Look, everyone knows Vacuo and Atlas don't get along sense Atlas plundered resources from them millennia ago. Because of this the relationship between the two kingdoms has been tolerable at best. We also know that the Schnee Dust Company is all about the profit now a days. Jacques Schnee most likely set up the marriage between Weiss and Neptune as a political and financial stunt to grow his company. He most likely only wanted to take the land that Neptune's family owned in Vacuo. Now that Neptune is gone though Jacques has no need for the marriage, he can just take what he wants now. He will most likely make sure no one ever knows what happened to you two."

Jaune said as Sun just let his head fall sadly in realization.

"That just can't be."

Sun said only for Jaune to roll his eyes at him again.

"Well that's what Jacques would do, he is a jackass after all." Jaune said waving a hand to the side just as the Andromeda came up to the dock dropping anchor with a loud splash. Jaune just watched as the ship slowly began to let its docking bridge come down towards them. He turned back to the now dejected forms of Sun and Neptune causing him to sigh as he turned away rubbing the back of his head. 'Damn they looked like kicked puppies.' Jaune though begrudgingly before he huffed and turned back to them. "You said Winter sent you, that's Weiss' sister, right?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Neptune.

"Yeah, she's the one who sent us here to be discarded."

Neptune said hollowly. Jaune just scratched his cheek turning to look to the side.

"Then it's not likely she intended for this outcome." Jaune said making Sun and Neptune look up to him. "See, from what Weiss has told me, Winter hates their father just as much if not more than she does. So, I doubt she sent you here to fail. She probably thought you really could save Weiss."

Jaune said making Sun and Neptune lighten up ever so slightly.

"Wait really?"

Neptune asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah probably, I mean Wiess seems to think really highly of Winter so I doubt she would do anything for their father." Jaune said making Sun and Neptune share a slightly happy look. "You know, I'll ask your guy's new master to let you go after a month, that way you can go back home and all."

Jaune said getting surprised and shocked looks from Sun and Neptune.

"Really, well if you're being so generous can't you just let us go?"

Sun asked getting a chuckle out of Jaune.

"Uh, no you wanted to kill me. You still have to face punishment for that." Jaune said making Sun and Neptune's heads droop sadly. Jaune chuckled at the two men. "Cheer up, you should be happy. I at least decided not to torture you guys."

Jaune said causing Sun and Neptune to pale slightly at how easily Jaune said that.

"Right yeah, just one question. Is our new master going to be nice?"

Sun asked only for the bridge from the Andromeda to hit the edge of the docks making it shake. The three men turned to look up to the ship where they saw a large dark skinned woman standing in a blue two-piece bikini with a large cape hanging from her shoulders. All three men just stared in shocked confusion not sure what to make of what they're seeing. Jaune just laughed nervously at the sight pulling at the collar of his shirt as he cleared his voice.

"Uhm, well Sun, Neptune meet your new master, Demon Lord Dark Chocolate."

Jaune introduced the woman walking down from the ship. Sun and Neptune just stared in shock.

"Jaune, my sweet King!"

Dark chocolate called arms held wide out to her sides. Sun and Neptune gulped turning back to Jaune.

"Can we choose to be tortured instead?"

Neptune asked making Jaune chuckle at him.

"I would choose the torture too, but no you can't."

Jaune said walking up towards Dark Chocolate.

"Chocolate, it is nice to see you again. You lost weight."

Jaune said causing Sun and Neptune to share a look.

"Lost weight?"

The two whispered to each other in unison.

"Oh, you flatter me my king." Dark Chocolate said dismissing his words with the wave of the hand coming up to Jaune giving a curtsy. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure of your company?"

Dark chocolate asked as Jaune bowed to her politely. He straightened up smiling towards her as he waved a hand to Sun and Neptune.

"While I had no idea you would be on this ship I had intended to send you some gifts."

Jaune said while Dark Chocolate eyed up Sun and Neptune. Both men just gulped feeling as she seemed wanted to eat at the sight of them. They worried she might actually eat them, her being such a big demon and all.

"Oh, such fine gifts. I'm flattered."

Dark Chocolate said getting a nod from Jaune.

"I'm glad you like them, but shame to say they are not permit gifts."

Jaune said sadly causing Dark Chocolate to raise a brow questionably at him.

"Oh, so I assume that means this is a catch and release kind of situation."

Dark Chocolate said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yes, it is, see I would like for you to release them in a month's time. This is a punishment for them seeing as they had caused some problems in the caste."

Jaune said getting a nod out of Dark Chocolate.

"I see, but if I'm to do this you must do me a favor as well."

Dark Chocolate said getting a chuckle from Jaune.

"If it's in my power."

Jaune said getting a smile out of Dark Chocolate as she walked up to the chain that held Sun and Neptune together.

"Well you know that little twerp Junior correct?" Dark Chocolate asked getting a nod from Jaune while he watched Neptune slowly realize he was now being pulled onto a boat. "Well he took two girls I had been having eyes for some time into his employ."

Dark Chocolate said peaking Jaune's interest. Though Jaune was busier watching the sight of Neptune grabbing hold of the dock tightly refusing to be pulled onto the boat while Dark Chocolate and Sun tugged on the chain tightly.

"And what do you wish me to do?"

Jaune asked watching Neptune begin to bite into the dock's boards so he didn't get pulled onto the boat. Dark Chocolate looked to be losing her patients with him at this.

"*humph*, I would like for you to talk with him and get him to make a trade with me for the girls. I would love for them to work for me. Two lovely twin demons who have beauty and can kick ass." Dark Chocolate said grunting as she pulled at Neptune's chain before just dropping it as she glared at the sad fool afraid of water, or again in this case blood sea's. "Listen good you little brat, if you don't get your ass on the boat this instant you will learn why some people call me Chocolate Thunder!"

Dark Chocolate shouted at Neptune making him pale. In an instant Neptune was on the boat dragging Sun behind him. Dark Chocolate just nodded happily at this before saying her farewells to Jaune.

"Do this one favor for me and I will be sure to take good care of your little friends."

Dark Chocolate said getting a nod from Jaune.

"I can't promise I'll get the girls to go to you but I will try."

Jaune said bowing again to Dark Chocolate who just smiled.

"That's all I ask."

Dark Chocolate said walking back onto her ship while her crew went about removing a few things here and there for trade. Jaune just smiled and turned to go back to his castle only to stop when he saw some goblin running towards him. His smile slowly fell as he knew what the sight of this goblin entailed. 'God, damn it, please don't tell me another princess has shown up.' Jaune thought sadly meeting the goblin halfway back to the castle.

"Your Highness, we have retrieved two new princess' for you!"

The goblin cheered in its squeaky voice. Jaune just groaned rubbing a hand over his face. He took several deep breaths while the goblin watched him with interest wondering if he was going to get chocolate for his job well done. Jaune took one last breath before he kicked the goblin with all his might sending it flying over the castle screaming as it flew. Jaune took another deep breath before finally calming down patted down his coat and went on back towards the castle. 'Time to see what new problems I have to deal with.' Jaune thought walking back to the castle slowly not really wanting to deal with the new princess' as the goblin put it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked down one of the many hallways of his castle where he saw a dark elf maid standing guard at a door.

"Are they in there?"

Jaune asked mentally preparing himself for the outburst he is sure to face by the new princess'. The dark elf maid nodded at him opening the door for him to enter.

"I'm sorry to say though they are unconscious due to having been hit with some sort of sleeping gas."

The maid said causing Jaune to groan in frustration. 'Then why did they want me to see them?' Jaune thought only to see Ozpin standing in the room. This confused Jaune which Ozpin seemed to see as looked ready to explain things to him.

"Hello Jaune, you're going to want to see this."

Ozpin said waving a hand at the bed in the room peeking Jaune's interest. He walked over to the bed where he saw the sight of a very girly man and a rough orange haired girl. Jaune had to assume the orange hair girl was mistaken for a princess seeing as she looked more like a royal guard. Though the man was more confusing as Jaune took a second to realize what was going on.

"The goblins kidnapped a prince thinking it was a girl."

Jaune said shaking his head at the thought of such stupidity. Ozpin though seemed to find the matter funny as he was chuckling off to the side. Jaune turned looking to him questionably. Jaune was about to ask Ozpin what he thought was so funny only to hear a groan come from the prince. Jaune turned to look at him as he lifted himself up into a seated position.

"Uh, what's going on?"

The prince asked groggily while Jaune grabbed a glass of water on the bedside table handing it to the prince.

"Easy buddy, you were knocked out. Take a minute to get your bearings."

Jaune said giving the prince the glass of water which he took happily. The man took a drink slowly before taking several deep breaths. The prince seemed to take in his surroundings before turning to Jaune and Ozpin.

"You kidnapped me, didn't you?"

The prince stated seeming to catch on quickly. Jaune nodded sadly at the poor prince.

"Shamefully yes, but I must say it was not my intention for this to happen to you."

Jaune said surprising the prince.

"Really now, what did you actually want to do?"

The prince asked causing Jaune to go on about the situation that he found himself in. Jaune explained how Ozpin sent out the goblins to kidnapped princess and how he was the demon king. The prince before Jaune didn't really seem all to surprise about the situation taking it all very well. That was nice, Jaune was used to the whole Princess exploding in confusion. But seeing as it was a prince before him it made sense he would have a different reaction.

"I am truly sorry that you got caught up in this situation. The goblins seemed to mistake you for a princess, how I do not know but they did."

Jaune said getting a nod from the prince only for him to pause as he slowly looked to Jaune.

"Wait could you repeat that?"

The prince asked surprising Jaune but he obliged.

"I am sorry you got caught up in this?"

Jaune said only for the prince to shake his head at him.

"No not that the last part, about a mistake."

The prince said confusing Jaune but he still did as requested.

"The goblins mistook you for a princess."

Jaune said as the prince's eyes widened and a smile seemed to form on his lips.

"Wait, are you telling me that you don't see a princess?"

The prince asked confusing Jaune even further. Jaune turned back to Ozpin for help only for the man to shrug at him. Jaune rolled his eyes at Ozpin before turning back to the prince.

"No I do not see a princess, I see a prince. Why do you ask?"

Jaune said only for the prince to lower his head his shoulder shaking slight before he threw his hands into the air.

"Yes!" The prince shouted happily a wide smile on his face. Jaune had no idea what was going on till the man reached out pulling him into a hug. "Thank you! Finally, someone who can tell I am actually a man!"

The prince shouted confusing the hell out of Jaune. Jaune quickly reached out pushing the prince back from him.

"Wow easy there I'm having trouble following you."

Jaune said only for the prince to quickly cough into his hand bringing outburst back under control.

"Forgive me. I am Lie Ren, Prince to one of the royal families of Mistral."

Ren said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Alright, so what was with that outburst just now?"

Jaune asked not sure what kind of answer he was going to get.

"Right, well you see ever sense I can remember no one has ever been able to tell that I am a man. Not my mother, not my father, no one could tell. It seems though you are able to see that I am actually a man!"

The prince shouted getting a dumbfounded look from Jaune only for Ozpin to hum behind him.

"I see now, well this is certainly going to be entertaining."

Ozpin said slightly pissing Jaune off before he shook off the anger turning back to Ren.

"Well thank you for explaining that Ren but..."

Jaune was about to go on only for the door to the room to get kicked open as Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all came in.

"We just heard there were more princess'!"

The girls all shouted causing Jaune to let his head fall groaning as he did. 'Damn it, I was hoping they wouldn't find out.' Jaune thought sadly not sure what to do now.

End

 **AN/ Hello little reader people your writer is here to explain something to you. Now see I saw in the reveiws that many of you readers were pointing out Jaune having double standards with him going to sale Neptune and Sun. Now this is an understandable confusion, but you see I made Jaune the demon king do this because he is one a demon, two Sun and Neptune had wanted to beat Jaune up even kill if they got the chance. See Jaune has more than enough reason to punish them by selling them. Also they weren't going to be in trouble they are some of the main comedic relief in this story they would have come back. They will come back. I had it all planned, yes I made Jaune contradict himself and be a dick but he is a demon king he has the right to be a dick. Also it was for the laughs I knew I could get if I had sun and Neptune turned into slaves. More comedy and all. Now this chapter obviously cleared that up, but see everyone got a little too worried with what would happen to sun and Neptune and if war would break out. Something that couldn't happen. I mean if I wanted war to break out I would have had it break out the moment Ruby was kidnapped but no I made the dukes and lords refuse to try and save her because they didn't want war. The same applies to Neptune even if he is a prince (not a very important prince might I add) him being sold as a slave wouldn't cause any problems for Jaune. I do I hope I cleared up this confusion. Or just made you more confused. Either way onto the normal stuff.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what you think of the story.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	11. Chapter 11

The woes of a Demon king

Chapter 11 I hate this night

Jaune sat on the ground, legs folded underneath him head hung low as all the princess' stood before. Yang too was next to the three princesses'. Behind them sat Ren on the bed he woke up in with the orange haired girl still sleeping soundly. Jaune wanted to question why the girl hadn't woken up yet but choice not to as he sat under the stares of the princess'.

"So Jaune, explain to us who these girls are."

Weiss said pointing to Ren and Nora. Jaune wanted to answer her question but paused as he realized Weiss said girl's, as in plural. Jaune turned looking to Ren who just sighed tiredly having noticed what Weiss said as well. 'Well I guess people really can't tell he's a man. What could be causing that?' Jaune thought before Weiss cleared her throat getting Jaune's attention.

"Right, well this here is Lie Ren, Prince of one of the royal families to Mistral, and the orange haired girl next to him is…"

Jaune said waving to Ren to introduce the girl he could only guess was his royal guard.

"Nora Valkyrie, one of my personal Guards."

Ren said getting a nod from Jaune as he looked back to Weiss.

"That's who they are."

Jaune said only for Weiss to look at him questionably. Weiss then looked to Ruby and Blake who also looked confused before the three turned to Ren, then back to Jaune.

"Why did you say Prince, that's a girl Jaune don't you mean Princess?"

Ruby asked not sure why Jaune was confusing poor Ren's gender. Ren just sighed at her words making Ruby think he was agreeing with her. Jaune just shook his head at the three princesses.

"No Ruby, I mean Prince. It would just so happen that no one can tell that Ren here is actually a man."

Jaune said about to stand up only for Weiss to glare at him making him sit down again.

"Jaune, is what you're saying true?"

Blake asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"As far as I can tell that's a man sitting in the bed. I'm not sure why none of you can see that nor do I care. For now, I just want this night to be over with so I can move on and get some sleep." Jaune said standing up while the princess shared a confused look before looking to Ren. "You girls should get some sleep as well. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow."

Jaune said getting a nod from all the girls save for Yang who walked up to him.

"I don't believe you about that being a guy so don't think you can try anything got it. If you make Ruby cry, I'll beat your skull in."

Yang whispered to Jaune confusing him before she ran out of the room following Ruby back to their room. Jaune just sighed shaking his head not really caring for Yang's threat knowing he could easily beat her. He turned back to Ren with an apologetic look.

"I apologize for their behavior, like I told them though we'll continue our conversation tomorrow. For now, get some sleep, I'll make sure to prepare a carriage for you tomorrow to take you home."

Jaune said getting a nod from Ren before turning to leave. Ozpin walked right behind him leaving the room only to stop Jaune in the hallway.

"Jaune, I want to talk about that young man's situation."

Ozpin said surprising Jaune as he turned to look at him.

"What, you mean the fact you made goblins kidnap him or the fact people think he's a woman?"

Jaune asked being a smart ass getting a light glare from Ozpin.

"The later obviously, it's not my fault the Goblins are actually completing the task they're given."

Ozpin said tapping his cane lightly against the ground. Jaune just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Fine then, what about his situation?"

Jaune asked slightly interested in what Ozpin had to say.

"Well I might know what's afflicting the young man, and wish to help him."

Ozpin said surprising Jaune who just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really now, do you want to share what you believe is afflicting him or is it going to be some big secret."

Jaune said only for Ozpin to smile at him lightly before walking away leaving Jaune to stand in the hall alone. 'Right secret it is.' Jaune thought tiredly just done with his day wanted to go back to his room and sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Within the Lie Family castle, a loud commotion could be heard as voices shouted all throughout the castle. Within a man and woman paced back and forth in a large throne room with a decorative set of green throne's. In the room was a tall man with short black hair, dressed in a decorative green robe with gold trimming. This man was King Lie Jing of Mistral who paced back and forth worriedly. Behind him was his Queen, Lie Zhi, a lovely woman with soft magenta eyes and silky black hair that hung down her back. The Queen was dressed in a smooth green silk dress with long sleeves that opened wide around the wrists. Both King and Queen paced worriedly in a circle before a man ran into the throne room. The King turned eyes flashing with hope.

"Have you found my daughter?"

King Jing asked only for the man to shake his head at him falling into a bow.

"I'm sorry you're Highness, but Princess Ren is nowhere to be found. I'm sorry to say but it seems she and her guard may have been kidnapped." The man said holding up a stick incent in hand showing it to the King. "This was found in the princess' room. It appears to release a smoke that will render anyone unconscious within seconds of inhaling it."

The man said getting a gasp from the Queen while the King just balled his hands into fists.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

King Jing asked only for the man before him to go silent. Jing glared at the man for his silence only for his Queen to speak up.

"Please, tell us who you believe to be the culprit."

Zhi said softly her voice seemingly carrying a power that made the man speak.

"Rumor has it that the Demon King is the one behind this incident. It would seem that several princesses have gone missing from neighboring Kingdoms so it wouldn't be surprising if he was the one who kidnapped the Princess."

The man spoke shocking The King and Queen.

"Thank you for that, you may leave." Zhi said watching the man leave the throne room before she turned to Jing. "What should we do?"

Zhi asked only for Jing to take a deep breath.

"We will hire a group of Adventurers to save out daughter."

Jing said surprising Zhi before she nodded at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sun and Neptune found themselves sitting in a surprisingly cozy little room in the hall of the demon ship Andromeda. The room they sat in had a large soft bed with bright glowing magic powered lights above them in the ceiling. At one side of the room was a door leading to a large walk in closet and desk for writing. The two men sat on the large soft king sized bed not really sure what was going on. Neptune looked ready to run in fear, lightly mumbling about being at sea but seemed calm for a man who hated water. Sun well… Sun just sat on the bed feeling how soft it was.

"Man, I can't believe how well we're being treated even though we're slaves now."

Sun said only for Neptune to nod at him.

"Yeah I guess this is what happens when the Demon King asks people to treat us nicely."

Neptune said only to hear a laugh as a tall man with golden brown tanned skin and an Olympic body walked in dressed in nothing but a black banana hammock that had a little white tie on it. The man had short dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes and a light beard. The man looked like he came straight out of a gay porno magazine. Sun and Neptune just stared mouth's hung open as they looked over the man who's stood before them.

"You two have it all wrong; Lord Dark Chocolate treats all her slaves this nicely. So long as they behave that is. I'm Blaine, I'll help you guys get used to working for Dark Chocolate, but first you'll need to change into this."

Blaine said tossing Sun and Neptune both their own pairs of little Banana Hammocks like the one Blaine had on. The two shared a shock look before turning back to Blaine who just smiled at them resting his hands on his hips.

"I take everything I said back."

Sun said sadly, slowly beginning to strip next to Neptune both men mortified by what they were being made to do. When they were done they had to hold their little Hammocks up to keep them from falling off seeing as they were too big for them. Blaine just hummed at this cupping his chin in thought.

"I had expected you guys to at least wear the same size as me, well I guess I'll go and get you two smaller pairs. Wait right here."

Sun and Neptune just stared in shock at Blaine who left the room quickly as the two shared a look before turning down to the Hammocks they had on. The two men just had to stare dejectedly at themselves for very specific reasons. The two men didn't wait long before Blaine came back into the room.

"Here you guys go; these are the smallest I could find." Blaine said making Sun and Neptune even more dejected before taking their new hammocks. The two quickly changed into the hammocks which actually fit getting a happy nod from Blaine. "Good now it's time to get you two to work."

Blaine said quickly walking up clapping Sun and Neptune on the shoulders and began to lead them out of the room. The two men just followed Blaine sadly heads hung low mumbling about how unfair life was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked into the dining room yawning as he stretched his arms over head as the sun shined through the windows beside him. Jaune just stretched his arms listening to them crack. 'Man last night was a pain.' Jaune thought turning towards the kitchen walking in past two maids who were preparing to cook. The maids bowed at Jaune as he walked over to a magic refrigerator in the corner of the room. Jaune opened it up pulling some milk before a maid came up giving him a glass that he filled. Jaune slowly began to drink the milk walking out of the room letting out a happy sigh at the cold drink. Jaune really loved that magic Refrigerator. It was the same as why humans would spend so much money to get them. It was useful seeing as technology in the demon world was much more advanced than in the human world. At least magic technology was more advanced.

Jaune walked back into the dining room to see a surprising sight of the orange hair girl who was with Ren yesterday to be running around the table. 'That girl, her name is Nora if I recall.' Jaune thought watching as the girl quickly jumped over the table doing a flip landing in front of Jaune with her back to him. At one end of the room Ren stood watching Nora worriedly.

"Look at this Ren, we really are in the demon King's castle, it's amazing!"

Nora cheered taking a step back bumping into Jaune's chest. Nora paused as she felt her back hit something lifting her hands up over her head grabbing hold of Jaune's face, her hands on both his cheeks. Nora hummed before lifting her head looking up at Jaune as he stared down at her.

"Yes, you are in my castle. It would be best you act properly while you're here as my guests."

Jaune said surprising Nora who quickly jumped away from him spinning around staring in surprise pointing at him.

"Wait you're the Demon King! You look just like a normal human!"

Nora shouted in surprised causing Jaune to raise a brow at her before turning to look at Ren who was giving an apologetic look as he ran up behind Nora forcing her to bow her head.

"Please forgive her, she may be a royal guard but she still has to work on her manners."

Ren said only for Jaune to wave his apology off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm starting to get used to being treated like that." Jaune said before walking over to his seat at the head of the table. "For now, you don't need to treat me specially, I may be the Demon King, but I'm still a humble person so don't get too caught up in treating me like royalty."

Jaune said only for Nora to jump up towards him.

"Hey so if you're the Demon King why do you look like a human?"

Nora asked getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Most Demon's look like Human's, only the ones that have fallen into madness and became lost in their lust for blood and death look like the Demon's you humans are so used to seeing." Jaune said surprising Ren and Nora. "See most Demon's look identical to Human's so it's practically impossible to tell the difference. Save for when they're younger and when they're born. When Demons are born they either have tails and horns. Usually they'll have one or both of those traits. But some demon's like me don't have that and we're born with Demon Ruins on our bodies."

Jaune said lifting his left sleeve pouring magic energy into his arm allowing glowing blue marks to appear running up and down his arm.

"Wow that's so cool."

Nora said as Ren stood behind her cupping his chin in thought.

"So if that's true, why do demon's turn into monsters?"

Ren asked only for Jaune to look down solemnly.

"That's our true form and nature." Jaune said taking a deep breath. "See Demon's originally only looked like monsters and had no consciousness. Over time though Demon's began to evolve to the point where they gained their own thought, no longer just seeking to slaughter their own kind and the other monsters that lived in our world."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side surprising both Ren and Nora. Just off standing outside the door to the dining hall stood, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all listening in on Jaune as he spoke. The girls all were standing surprised by what they were hearing. No one really knew much about the demon world or its history, and the few who knew didn't have the full picture, just guesses and theories.

"That's quiet a history."

Ren said having not expected such a conversation. Jaune just shrugged at him not really caring.

"Well its nothing but history so it doesn't matter." Jaune said before turning to the door of the dining hall. "And you four can stop hiding, just come on in here!"

Jaune called glaring at the door as the four girls all walked in with guilty looks.

"Jaune we…"

Ruby began only to stop when Jaune spoke up.

"Nope, I don't want to hear it, just sit your happy little asses down and get ready for breakfast it should be done any minute." Jaune said getting a nod from all the girls before turning back to Ren. "You sit down too, we'll all have breakfast together and then I'll send you on your way."

Jaune said with a small smile surprising Ren before he nodded and took Nora to sit down just next to Yang and Ruby. As they all sat down Ozpin walked in coming up behind Jaune whispering into his ear.

"I would like to ask if you could let the Prince stay for the week so I can study his odd little appearance problem."

Ozpin said surprising Jaune as he turned to look at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but why should I do that?" Jaune whispered back glaring at the man. "If he stays we run the risk of his family sending people to try and save him, when in fact he doesn't need saving."

Jaune snapped in a whisper only for Ozpin to smile at him.

"Trust me."

Ozpin said only for Jaune to groan letting his head fall into his hands. This didn't go unnoticed by the people at the table as they stared questionably at Jaune. He lifted his head turning to Ren.

"Well Ren, it would seem that Ozpin wants to help you with your appearance situation." Jaune said surprising Ren as he turned to Ozpin in surprise who just nodded at him. "I would like to ask you if you would stay in the castle for the next week."

Jaune said only for Ren to smile nodding vigorously at him.

"Of course, I'll stay. Please if you can make people actually see I'm a man I'll stay as long as I have to!"

Ren shouted in joy, surprising everyone at the table save for Nora, who had a maid come up to drop a plate of Pancakes in front of her to which she went on to scarf down like an animal. All the princess and Yang shared a confused look, all of them wondering why Ren didn't want people to know she was a girl.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Within Mistral in one of the Adventurer guild's around the city a lovely young Faunus girl walked up to a bounty board setting up a notice for any adventurer who would take it. The notice spoke of a quest requested by the King himself. Stating that any who would take up the quest would have to head to the castle for the full quest information and to be informed of payment. Several groups of adventure's saw this and got giddy at the idea of doing a quest for the King. Although many were too nervous to take the quest notice. However a small group of girls walked up grabbing the quest notice smiling as they did. The group of girls was a colorful bunch. The main girl in the front had light tanned skin, with indigo hair brushed to her left with olive colored eyes. The girl was dress in a tight fitting grey shirt, along with a light blue coat and dark grey pants. Next to her was a girl dressed in a sleeveless green dress with asymmetrical hem and golden scale armor underneath the dress covering her chest and left arm.

Behind her was another girl curly black hair pulled back into ringlets and had brown eyes. She was dressed in a black corset dress with a dark grey front. The upper part of her dress was a light purple grey, with black cuffs at the end of her sleeves. Around her waist was a purple ribbon tied into a bow at her back. She also had silver tassets on her dress. Next to her was a girl with brick red hair, and dark green eyes. She was dressed in, a blue waist coat with long tails and brown bodice detail. She had blue crop vest overtop of it, and a brow skirt. The girl all just looked at the quest before smiling and leaving to head to the castle to take the quest.

End

 **An/Hurray a new chapter for you strange little reader people who read! Yep I am writing for you little minds to explode in amazement and possible boredom.**

 **And like always leave me a review so I know what you strange little reader people's minds' think of the story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Woes of a Demon King

 **AN/Ren's parents will now look like they do in Cannon! Also, they have no name yet so until they do I will leave the names I used.**

Chapter 12 Strange day

Jaune sat down in his study watching Ozpin looking over Ren. Ozpin had a magic circle cast before Ren looking through it as it seemed to work like a looking glass. Ozpin held a book in hand with three more books floating around him. He hummed as he looked over Ren closely. While behind the magic circle Ren looked like he always had, but through the circle Ren had taken on the appearance of a woman. Jaune would admit if Ren was truly a woman he would find her beautiful. He wouldn't admit this to Ren so he just stayed silent looking to Ozpin.

"So, have you figured out what's wrong with Ren?" Jaune asked Ozpin only for him to shrug at him chucking a book over head back at Jaune. Jaune caught it opening it up to look inside to see it was referencing a creature. "I doubt Ren is a changeling Ozpin."

Jaune said flatly only for Ozpin to turn back at him with a light glare.

"I know that, but I'm looking through all types of beings that could change forms."

Ozpin said only for Jaune to hold his hands up beside his heads.

"Right sorry, but why would you look up phantasm beasts?"

Jaune asked flipping through some pages in the book.

"Because I'm looking for anything to explain why Ren appears like a woman to everyone else."

Ozpin said making Jaune sigh as he closed the book with a clap.

"You do realize that it could just be a curse or spell that makes his appearance change when people look at him." Jaune said putting the book back on the bookshelf. "Or he might just really look like a woman and we're seeing him wrong."

Jaune joked only for Ren and Ozpin to glare at him. He just shook his head at them throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Please don't joke like that."

Ren said watching Jaune shrug walking over to Ozpin looking at some of the books he had floating around him.

"Sorry I won't joke, but you have to admit that depending on what we find you might not really like the answers."

Jaune said looking to his left at Ren. Ren just lowered his head taking a deep breath before looking back up to Jaune.

"Whatever you find I'll accept no matter what it is."

Ren said getting a small smile from Ozpin and a chuckle from Jaune.

"Well, isn't his resolve strong."

Ozpin said only for Jaune to shrug at him.

"Whether it's strong or he's just stupidly optimistic, either way I can't say I dislike people like him."

Jaune said smiling as he walked out of his study leaving Ozpin and Ren to their devises. Ren turned to Ozpin when Jaune left.

"You know even if he is the Demon King, he's nothing like the rumors say he is."

Ren said a small smile only for Ozpin to stay silent looking through the books for a second.

"Yes, it is a good thing he isn't like those rumors."

Ozpin said quietly confusing Ren who just watched him before Ozpin made him raise his arms while he continued to look him over. Ren wasn't sure what Ozpin meant by that but he wouldn't question him before turning to look at the door where Jaune left through. 'I wonder what he thinks about the rumors.' Ren thought before he wondered if his father and mother were up to.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Within the Lie Castle King Jing sat in his throne tapping his fingers lightly along the arm of his throne. He waited as he had heard that a group of adventurers were just beyond the door to his throne room. Jing waited just as the door to the throne room opened revealing the four colorful women who walked in. Jing raised a brow at the women looking at each of them individually not really impressed by them, but he wouldn't turn them away.

"King Jing, we are team NDGO of the Vacuo adventurer guild. My name is Nebula, I'm the leader of this team." Nebula spoke from the front of her small team of adventurers. Jing found himself interested in the fact that Vacuo adventurers where in his kingdom but he didn't truly care about that at the moment. "To my right is Dew and Gwen while on my left is Octavia. We have come to accept your quest. We would like to kno…"

Nebula began only to stop when King Jing spoke up interrupting her.

"Before I tell you what the quest is I must ask you if you are prepared to face a challenge almost none have been able to beat."

The king spoke his voice dead serious. This surprised the Nebula and her team. The girls all shared a look of confusion and maybe worry before nodding at each other.

"Yes, your highness we are prepared."

Nebula spoke only for the King to nod at her standing up before them.

"Alright then, for your quest I will have you four save my daughter who has been kidnapped." Jing said shocking all of team NDGO who all just shared a worried look but stayed silent. "Now, I'm sorry to say but the one who is believed to be the Demon King."

Jing said shocking all of team NDGO beyond belief. Nebula shot to her feet staring in shock at the King.

"The Demon King! You want us to take on the Demon King!" Nebula shouted before realizing who she was speaking to and fell back to her knees bowing at him. "Please forgive my rudeness!"

Nebula said holding her head down only for King Jing to just wave a hand at her.

"It's fine, your shock is understandable. But know I am not asking you to fight the Demon King. I'm asking you to save my daughter from him, if you can do so without facing the Demon King that would be the best scenario." Jing said getting sighs from team NDGO who all shared a relieved look. "Now I would understand if you will not take the quest knowing what it entails, but if you do take the quest know that you will be rewarded with twice your weight in gold."

Jing said getting gasps from all of team NDGO who all just looked up to the King with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Twice our weight in gold?" Nebula said in shock getting a nod from the king. The girls all shared a look before Nebula spoke again. "We will take the quest and save your daughter!"

Nebula declared getting a curt nod from the King.

"That's good to hear, I will provide you with a map of the closest portal to the demon realm and a map of the demon realm itself leading to the Demon King's castle."

The King said letting all the girls stand walking to the side of the throne room to a door leading the girls off to provide them with proper equipment for their journey.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked down the halls of his castle on his way towards the garden only to stop as Blake walked out in front of him from the library. Jaune raised a brow at her as she stood before him.

"Hello Blake do you need something from me?"

Jaune asked looking back into the library to see a table covered in books. He frowned at this, about to tell Blake to clean up the mess she is making of his library. He stopped though when he saw the worried look Blake had.

"I should have mentioned this when we had breakfast but with Ren showing up so I didn't feel it would be appropriate."

Blake said only for Jaune to raise a brow at her questionably.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Jaune asked, interested in what Blake was going to say. Blake just stayed quiet for a second taking a deep breath.

"Weiss told me about the Prince and his guard who showed up to try and save her." Blake said getting a nod from Jaune. "So, when Weiss told me about that it brought up a worry I didn't think of when I sent the note to my parents about not worrying for me. I happened to forgot that there is one person who might end up showing up to cause problems."

Blake said making Jaune raise a brow at her questionably. He took a deep breath crossing his arms over his chest looking down to Blake.

"And who might this person be?"

Jaune asked really hoping the person wouldn't cause problems for him. Blake seemed to wilt under Jaune's stare worried now about telling him what she knew.

"The person's name is Adam Taurus; he's my ex-Fiancé."

Blake said surprising Jaune. Also, Jaune found it that the name happened to sound familiar about the name Blake gave, but he wasn't sure why.

"Why would your ex-Fiancé cause me problems?"

Jaune asked putting a hand on his hips.

"Well it would happen that he is somewhat obsessed with me. He seems to think the reason I cut off our engagement is so we could fall in love with each other more before I actually marry him." Blake said shaking her head disappointedly at the memory of her ex-Fiancé. "He just didn't understand I had no intention of marrying him, let alone falling in love with him."

Blake said getting a nod from Jaune.

"So, he might be someone who will show up in the misguided belief that you're a prisoner here."

Jaune said summing up what Blake was trying to say. Blake just nodded at Jaune sadly only for Jaune to just sigh letting his head drop forward. 'Why do I have to have such terrible luck?' Jaune thought sadly rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. He figured he pest ask her about him in case he really did show up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the former war ship now trade ship, a small group of men stood on deck before one toned man. All the men on the ship were wearing a banana hammock with a little bow tie on the front of it. Two specific men stood in line with the group of men. Sun and Neptune stood at the far-left corner of line while Blaine stood in front of them.

"Alright, you men are all new here so I'll work as your mentor till you don't need me. Now I'm going to help all of you get used to working under our master and Lord Dark Chocolate." Blaine said with a smile and a clip board in hand. "For now, I'll show you all to your posts and come by to assist in anything you need."

Blaine said while Sun and Neptune shared a look between each other.

"Hey Sun, so I was wondering. But is it just me or are we only ever doing manual labor?"

Neptune asked Sun who nodded at him.

"Yeah it really feels like that doesn't it. You know I don't think I've ever seen any of the men get sent to Dark Chocolate's chambers to service her."

Sun said looking around over the deck at all the men around the ship all of them working. Many of the men were just sailors steering the ship and pulling at the sails.

"I know right, I mean Dark Chocolate hasn't even asked any of the men to go to her chambers. She just comes up to deck and makes sure we're working."

Neptune said only for Sun to cup his chin in thought.

"You know, now that I think about it. I think when she comes up to deck she stares at everyone's ass's when she's up here."

Sun said remembering mopping last night when Blaine showed him around the ship and showed him and Neptune's duties. He had been mopping up one corner of the ship and Dark Chocolate had come by complimenting him and then stood behind watching him. He was certain she was staring at his ass. He could be wrong but he knew he wasn't.

"Well if that's the worst thing she does I can live with it. I mean I have quite the nice ass and this hammock just makes it look better."

Neptune said looking over his shoulder at his own ass. Sun just sighed shaking his head at Neptune not sure what to say to him before he had an idea.

"You know Neptune I must say I'm impressed you seem to have gotten over your fear of water and the sea." Sun said making Neptune flinch. "Why don't we look over the railing and see what the sea looks like."

Sun said only for Neptune to flash over to Blaine asking if he could work below deck. Sun just chuckled at the sight watching Neptune take a mop and vanish below deck. 'I wonder what he'll think if I tell him that being below deck he would drown faster than being on deck.' Sun thought with a smile before turning and continuing onto Blaine to get his job for the day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked into the castle's garden walking in to see someone standing in the garden. Jaune raised a brow at the man who stood before him. He really didn't like the sight of the man, instantly thinking back to what Blake had just said to him. 'Well shit, this has to be that Adam guy.' Jaune thought looking over the man. He was dressed in pitch black suit jacket and suit pants. The back of his coat had detailed red design. His hair was a mix of red and black streaks all mixed together with two short horns within the hair. In the man's left hand, he held a katana with a pitch-black scabbard with red cracks near the swords grip. The sword looked weird giving an ominous feeling. Over the man's face he wore a small half face Grimm designed mask. Jaune didn't like the mask, having a little bitter relationship with the Grimm. 'Why must people be so obsessed with those malformed Demon Rejects?' Jaune thought bitterly shaking his head at the man before him. He made sure not to drop his guard though worried he might attack him.

"So, I assume your name is Adam, right?" Jaune asked watching the man flinch confirming his thought. "Well then let's not d…"

Jaune began only for Adam to shot forward at him drawing his sword slashing out in a red flash. Jaune didn't move just casting a spell over his left arm lifting it up as bright white claw like armor formed along his arm. His hand came up catching the blade stopping it. Only Jaune winced looking to his hand to see blood spilling out from where the blade hit him. Jaune pulled his arm back jumping back from the man looking at him in surprise. Jaune looked to his hand watching the wound on his hand heal slowly. Only there were red vain like burns on his hand. Jaune looked back up to Adam only to see the sword in his hand. The blade was bright red glowing with a deep bloody color. Jaune realized exactly what that blade was the moment he saw it.

"A contracted Human, no you were able to stop why sword. You're a full-blooded Demon."

Adam said flicking his blade in hand putting it back in its scabbard. He slowly lowered his stance holding the blade back behind him ready to draw the sword. Jaune just chuckled at Adam flexing his hand as the ruins began to glow brightly over his arms and his hair turned pure white.

"Well then, I'm surprised you can us that sword."

Jaune said surprising Adam who gripped his sword tighter.

"What do you mean?"

Adam asked watching Jaune closely. Jaune just held out his right hand allowing his sword to take form.

"Come now don't act like you don't know." Jaune said smiling at Adam. "I mean how you're able to us the cursed Demon Blade Wilt."

Jaune said making Adam flinch before he grits his teeth growling at Jaune.

"How do you know this sword's name?!" Adam shouted at Jaune only for him to smirk at him. Adam just grits his teeth glaring at Jaune from behind his mask. "No that doesn't matter because I'll just kill you!"

Adam shouted only for Jaune to roll his eyes at his cheesy words. Jaune raised his sword blocking the slash from Adam before flicking it over head coming in slashing out with his clawed left hand. His attack was quickly stopped by Adam's scabbard. Jaune just glared at Adam before doing a leg lounge to Adam's left moving to his side. Jaune slashed out at Adam only for him to block the strike again with his scabbard. Jaune quickly jumped back dodging Adam's katana watching it zip past his face. Jaune watched him sheath his blade before drawing it again. The sword came flying out of its scabbard even faster than it had the first time. Jaune was impressed by his skill with the sword as he slashed out parrying the strike. Adam continued his assault sheathing and drawing his sword repeatedly in a flurry of attacks. Many were faster than Jaune could follow as they clipped his arms and legs.

Jaune felt the cursed sword cut into him burning at the small wounds it inflicted. Jaune just cursed before turning to Adam catching his arm when he slashed, slamming his knee into his gut. Sadly, Adam blocked the hit with his arm and scabbard keeping it from hitting him fully. Jaune just smiled at Adam before gripping his arm crushing his wrist trying to make him drop his sword. Jaune had to admit, he was enjoying the fight far more than he thought he would. Jaune wasn't one who liked to fight but at the moment he would admit that this fight got his blood pumping, if only because of the sword Adam had. Adam winced in pain before dropping the sword as he slipped his scabbard down catching it in the scabbard. Adam came up lifting the scabbard slamming it into Jaune's jaw knocking his head back. Jaune let go of his arm stumbling back a few steps with a surprised look. Jaune rotated his jaw a second before turning and glaring at Adam.

"I have to admit that you're skilled, but do you really think such simple attacks will work?"

Jaune asked only for Adam to let out a long deep breath before lowering his stance getting ready to strike again. Jaune raised a brow at Adam looking at his stance. 'Does he really think he can use its power? Fool to use a demon blade will kill him before its power is released.' Jaune thought only to see the red markings on Adam's mask and back began to glow. Jaune's eyes widen in shock before he shot forward towards Adam. 'Shit, he's half demon!' Jaune thought in shock slashing his sword out to try and stop Adam. Only he was a step to slow as Adam chuckled, slashing out with his sword. Everything around Jaune turned blood red and black watching his sword closed in with a flash. The slash ended up cutting into his chest seemingly extending to reach him.

Adam stood sheathing his blade again as the world returned to normal watching Jaune fly back hitting the ground in the garden. Flower petals flew all around thanks to his attack. Adam just huffed in satisfaction turning around to leave only to stop when a breeze passed him. He turned back around to look at Jaune lying on the ground silently before he heard soft laughter. Jaune slowly lifted himself back to his feet, a deep bloody gash along his chest. Adam stared in shock at him having not expect him from getting up.

"How did you survive that?"

Adam asked in shock gripping his sword fearfully only for Jaune to laugh at him.

"Please, that sword is powerful but you aren't able to bring out its true power." Jaune said the wound on his chest slowly sealing up. "I can only assume you have no idea who I really am but I'll show just why I'm feared as the White Demon."

Jaune said as white glowing armor started to surround him. The armor looked like that of thick scale like plates. The armor was about to finish forming only to stop when a voice came from behind Adam.

"Please Jaune, there's no need for you to fight anymore."

Adam spun around only to stop as a spell formed over him rendering him unconscious in an instant. Jaune just stopped to stare at Ozpin who stood behind Adam becoming visible. Jaune just huffed letting his armor disappear and his hair to return to normal.

"Why did you interfere?"

Jaune asked slowly removing his coat and Shit which were covered in blood. Ozpin just shrugged at him.

"Because if you fought this man you would have killed him. I am only following your orders and keeping you from killing."

Ozpin said getting a sigh from Jaune who nodded at him.

"Thanks, well get rid of that man."

Jaune ordered turning away to go and get a clean set of cloths. Ozpin just nodded at him casting a spell beneath him teleporting away. Jaune just passed one glance at Adam before shaking his head. 'Good thing Ozpin stopped me.' Jaune thought stretching his arms over his head cracking the bones in his arms. He would really admit that fight was fun, but it proved he was out of shape compared to how he used to be. Jaune figured he would start training again if the situation just led back to more difficult fighting from here on out.

End

 **AN/Yep I do more chapters for you happy little reader people to enjoy!**

 **You know what I ask you to do. Now leave me a review so I know what you little reader people are thinking of this chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Woes of a Demon King

Chapter 13 Crazy

Jaune sat down in his study spinning a quill on his finger absentmindedly. Jaune was busy thinking about what had just happened with that Adam fellow. 'I was wondering why his name seemed so familiar to me. The Taurus demon clan.' Jaune thought remembering the once great Taurus clan. They had been one of the strongest demon families of the old age. The Taurus clan was most noteworthy for being a clan of Minotaur's. The Taurus family was once the guards of the Demon World mostly defending the royal families and aristocrats of the Demon World. That was before the humans had gotten hold of them. Back before the Millennia of Darkness, just before the Human and Demon Worlds merged together; the humans had developed a magic that let them pull beings from the Demon World into their own. One of the many beings that got pulled over where the Demons of the Taurus clan.

The humans had seen the Taurus clan as mindless animals even though they were humanoid like. The Taurus clan had slowly been dragged into the Human World over the years till the Millennia of Darkness. After that the Taurus clan had faded into nothing more than a forgotten demon clan. Still the remnants of the Taurus clan had been left as nothing more than the scraps of the old age that no longer exist. Really the Taurus clan was just a relic of the past, but to think that they had become a clan of half human half demon beings. 'I would say how the mighty have fallen, but that Adam boy was the first person of this generation capable of hurting me in a fight.' Jaune thought leaning back in his chair before flicking his quill up into the air.

Just as he did this to door to his study opened to reveal Ozpin.

"Well that was an interesting young fellow."

Ozpin said making Jaune roll his eyes at him.

"Right interesting." Jaune said sarcastically before looking to Ozpin. "So what did you do with him and his weapon?"

Jaune asked while Ozpin sat down in front of him.

"I opened a teleportation portal back to Menagerie and I let him keep his weapon."

Ozpin said surprising Jaune who quickly narrowed his eyes at him.

"You better have a good explanation for that." Jaune said sternly leaning forward onto his desk. "I can understand sending him back to Menagerie, but letting him keep his weapon is a bad idea."

Ozpin simply shook his head at Jaune.

"You know that sword is tied to the Taurus family just like that boy. Would you really take away the one symbol of his family he has left?"

Ozpin asked making Jaune click his teeth in frustration.

"Damn it Ozpin, that sword is a cursed demon blade. Whether it belongs to the kid's family or not isn't important! Having a sword like that out in the open isn't smart!"

Jaune shouted in frustration only for Ozpin to shake his head at him.

"Please Jaune calm down, I know far better than you do of what that sword can do, you should trust my judgment on this."

Ozpin said calmly making Jaune run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ozpin I always trust your judgments, unless they involve princesses." Jaune shot at Ozpin only for him to shrug off the quick jab. "I just can't help but feel uncomfortable with something as dangerous as that sword sitting in the human world."

Jaune said only for Ozpin to shake his head at him before standing up from his seat.

"Are you uncomfortable because you know how dangerous the sword is to humans or because you know how dangerous the sword is to you?"

Ozpin said solemnly before turning and walking out of the room leaving Jaune alone. Jaune just sat behind his desk staring down at it sadly before clicking his teeth and standing up. 'Shit, why does Ozpin always have to do that?!' Jaune thought in frustration leaving his study and walking down towards the garden. It was bothersome how Ozpin always tried to read between the lines of every conversation. Still Ozpin had been right. Jaune was worried about the sword seeing as it could be used to kill him. Most if not all the ancient demonic blades had the power to harm him. He hadn't been worried about them in his early years as the Demon King up till his tenth year of ruling. It was the first time a Demon Lord had revolted against his rule and tried to take him from the throne.

At the time the Demon Lord who revolted had no followers till he challenged Jaune to a duel while wielding one of the demonic blades of his lineage. That was the first time Jaune had been wounded in a fight save for the time he fought that dragon. Still Jaune had a difficult time fighting that Demon Lord. That was the first time that the Demon Lords who disagreed with Jaune's rule first got enough confidence to stand against him. Afterwards Jaune had to deal with that first revolution of theirs. It was difficult and if it wasn't for Ozpin and the other Demon Lords who served under him he wouldn't have come out of that ok. Still that was 20 years ago, and there have been smaller revolutions like that, which were dealt with by the Lords on Jaune's side. He hasn't had to fight for 18 years now thanks to those Lords.

Still each time a revolution started it revolved around a Demon Lord bringing out one of the ancient demonic blades. Those damned blades were a pain to deal with. It was horrible especially seeing as the demonic blades were supposed to be used to defend the Demon King, not kill him. Jaune really hated the way things were going for him. Walking into the garden he jumped up into the Blood Oak to get some rest. 'I'll think more about dealing with that Taurus boy and his sword later.' Jaune thought before leaning back against the Blood Oak and closing his eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sun found himself sweeping the store room of the trade ship Andromeda with Neptune and their new mentor Blaine. Sun swept in one corner while Blaine and Neptune moved some crates around.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask this Blaine, but we are slaves, right?"

Neptune said getting a nod from Blaine.

"Yep we are called slaves, why?"

Blaine asked looking back to Neptune as they set a crate down in the corner of the store room. Sun stopped sweeping and leaned forward onto his broom stick so he could listen to the conversation.

"Well, it's just I don't really feel like a slave. I mean this feels more like standard servant work. You also said we get paid for the work we do, I don't ever remember hearing about slaves being paid for their work."

Neptune said as the look of realization hit Blaine who nodded at him. Blaine turned around and leaned back against the crate that he just placed.

"I guess it's to be expected that you wouldn't understand the way the Demon World works." Blaine said getting slightly hurt stares from Sun and Neptune. "Don't think of that as an insult its natural that you didn't learn of the Demon Worlds current affairs. Let me explain things to you."

Blaine said only for Sun and Neptune to share a look before shrugging at each other.

"Alright, first off tell me how many of the other slaves on the ship do you think are human?"

Blaine said surprising the two men before thinking back to the other slaves. Neptune was the first to answer as he raised his hand.

"All of them right?"

Neptune asked only for Blaine to shake his head. Sun chipped in this time flicking his tail up next to his hand.

"Half of them."

Sun said coincidently only for Blaine to shake his head at him as well. This surprised the men who just stared at Blaine for the right answer.

"You two are the only human "slaves" on this ship." Blaine said doing air quotes with his fingers when he said slaves. Sun and Neptune stared at him in shock having not expected to hear such a thing. "You see, while slaves still exist in the world Dark Chocolate doesn't use human slaves, she doesn't like doing that. She thinks in the same way the current Demon King thinks. Humans are an equal species to demons."

Blaine said as sun and Neptune stared at each other in surprise. Sun quickly turned back to Blaine.

"Wait, then does that mean everyone on the ship who's a slave is a demon?"

Sun asked only for Blaine to shake his head at him.

"That isn't true, see in the Demon World there are all kinds of species who can mimic the human and demon form, some of them are slave's others aren't. It all depends on the type of creature it is. Most of the slave species in the Demon World are creatures who if not watched closely would rampage across the land killing demons and try to spill out into the Human World."

Blaine said shocking Sun and Neptune.

"Wait a minute, if that's true then does that mean the Demon World keeps slaves to try and protect themselves from these creatures?"

Neptune asked watching Blaine nod his head.

"Yep, and the demons who are slaves are normally slaves of their own choosing." Sun and Neptune were shocked again sharing a confused look before turning back to Blaine so he could continue explaining. "See demons all have a chance of Falling, a term we use for demons who let themselves fall into bloodlust and hate, reverting to their monster forms. Most if not all the demon "Slaves" choose to become one of their own volition so they didn't Fall."

Blaine said while Sun and Neptune just took a minute to take in the new information they learned. They were pretty shocked by this having not expected such a thing. While they may be slaves Jaune had told them that they would be let go after a month. Now that they thought about they weren't slaves they were more like indentured servants. They were just paying for breaking into Jaune's castle and saying they would fight him. They really needed to apologize to Jaune the next time they saw him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula and her team walked out of Castle Ren to head off and confront the Demon King.

"Right, let's get this suicide mission done with!"

Dew cheered sarcastically getting a glare from Nebula while Octavia and Gwen just stepped back to keep away from the two partners.

"Come on, it's not a suicide mission it's just a very difficult mission."

Nebula said only for Dew to roll her eyes at her.

"I understand that it's just why does it have to be the Demon King?"

Dew asked getting understanding nods from Gwen and Octavia while Nebula just groaned.

"I understand what you're saying but let's remember we don't have to fight the Demon King, we just have to go and save King Li's daughter. He said we don't have to fight unless there's no other choice but to fight."

Nebula said reassuringly only for Octavia to speak up.

"True, but still even if we fight we just have to pray to the Goddess of Victory to guide us in battle. This is why I'm our cleric remember."

Octavia said flicking a pendent on her hip that had the symbol of a shield with a spear running it through. Gwen pat Octavia's shoulder nodding at her.

"She's right, the spells she learned when she became a cleric under the Goddess of Victory are definitely going to come in handy."

Gwen said getting nods from the other girls before Nebula spoke up again.

"Well I guess we have those to fall back onto if we get into a pinch, but here's to hoping things go well." Nebula said waving a hand to the side before smiling at her team. "Alright team NDGO lets go and save ourselves a princess!"

Nebula cheered getting an eye roll from Dew how just smiled at her while the other two teammates cheered with her. With that team NDGO was on their way to confront the Demon King and save Princess Lie Ren.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat up in the Blood Oak, arms behind his head resting till the sound of Ruby's voice calling out to him drew his attention. He turned to look down from his branch to see Ruby right below him waving at him. He wasn't sure what she needed but he jumped out of the tree to meet her. He landed right in front of her making her yelp in surprise taking a step back before collecting herself and patting her dress down.

"Hey Jaune, what are you doing up here all alone?"

Ruby asked looking over Jaune and at the Blood Oak to notice a strange cut in the tree that hadn't been there before.

"No reason, just enjoying some peace and quiet."

Jaune said not really wanting to let Ruby know what happened with that Adam fellow. Ruby just looked back up to Jaune slightly worriedly.

"What's wrong? Whenever you come here to relax its usually because someone did something wrong."

Ruby said having seemed to figure Jaune out. He just chuckled at her reaching a hand up ruffling her hair.

"I guess I am a pretty transparent guy huh." Jaune said with a small smile before turning to look over the garden. "I just had a little disagreement with Ozpin is all. We don't seem to see eye to eye on a matter concerning a certain demon."

Jaune said and it wasn't a complete lie seeing as Adam Taurus was a half demon. Ruby hummed in thought at Jaune's words before smiling at him.

"That reminds me of how my dad and Uncle always argue about demon stuff."

Ruby said surprising Jaune as he turned back to her corking a brow up.

"Really does your dad or uncle hate demons?"

Jaune asked only for Ruby to shake her head at him.

"Oh no, my dad and uncle really don't see anything wrong with demons. It's just whenever dad was a soldier he and my uncle fought a lot of demons and the two argue over which demons they think was stronger to compare their strength to each other."

Ruby said getting a laugh out of Jaune.

"That's a real brotherly bond your dad and uncle have."

Jaune said getting a smile from Ruby.

"Yep, even thought my uncle and dad aren't real brothers they bicker like brothers do."

Ruby said with a fond smile remembering the times her father and uncle fought over who got her and Yang better presents on their birthdays. Jaune just smiled glad to see Ruby such a good family. It reminded Jaune of his own family. He remembered the times his sisters would fight over who would get to spend time with him. It was funny seeing as Jaune always ended up getting dragged around and pulled into trouble by his sisters when this would happen. It was funny really seeing as his sisters only ever wanted to have fun when they were with him. It was nice, even if they were a few decades apart in age. Jaune was still a kid at heart.

"Well do you mind telling me the name of your father and uncle?"

Jaune asked only for Ruby to smile at him.

"I don't mind at all." Ruby said with a bright smile. "My dad is Taiyang, I bet you can't guess where Yang got her name from."

Ruby joked getting a laugh out of Jaune.

"I need a few minutes to think up an answer."

Jaune joked back getting a smile from Ruby who just snickered holding a hand before her mouth cutely. Jaune kind of felt weird thinking that about Ruby when he was practically 50 years old. Still if he thought about it properly he's like a dragon aging slower than most meaning he was only 18 years old in dragon years.

"Well jokes aside, my uncle's name is Qrow Brawnwen he's Yang's moms brother."

Ruby said surprising Jaune. He stared for a few seconds not saying anything eyes slightly wide confusing Ruby. She was about to speak up before Jaune shook his head.

"Well that's pretty interesting name; I only thought demons would have a name like Qrow."

Jaune said getting a confused look from Ruby before she shrugged.

"I know, my uncle joked that his parent's named him Qrow to make people think he was a demon to scare people off."

Ruby said getting a nod from Jaune.

"That's pretty terrible if you think about it, his name must have caused him some trouble in the past."

Jaune said turning from Ruby who nodded at him.

"Yeah, he said he got into fights a lot as a kid. But thankfully he learned to fight back himself. He was actually the person who taught me how to fight with a scythe."

Ruby said happily getting a small nod from Jaune.

"Well, if he taught you then maybe you can show me what you can do with a scythe some other time. For now, I have to go and deal with Ozpin K."

Jaune said turning away from Ruby to walk out of the garden. She just waved at him.

"Right sorry I took up your time!"

Ruby called only for Jaune to wave her apology off.

"Don't worry about it!"

Jaune called as Ruby lowered her hand staring at him questionably. 'I wonder what got into once I mentioned Uncle Qrow.' Ruby thought before shrugging and moving off to find Yang.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune just walked down the halls looking for Ozpin while he cupped his chin in thought. 'So Ruby's Uncle is Qrow Branwen huh. Who would have thought her uncle was a demon. But from what Ruby said that means Yang is a half demon.' Jaune thought having not expected such a turn of events. Jaune remembered Qrow having been friends with him years ago. If Jaune thought about it Qrow had a sister who would always wear a stupid Grimm mask. He remembered she would never take it off in front of him. He never saw her face, but he remembers Qrow joking to him that she wore the mask because she was embarrassed to show him her face. He never understood why but that was just what Qrow told him.

Now that Jaune thought about if what Ruby said then that meant he knew who Yang's mom was. He hummed in thought for a minute. 'Qrow and Raven Branwen, I'm pretty surprised they would be in the human world.' Jaune thought before figuring he would continue the train of thought after he found Ozpin and told him about this new development.

End

 **AN/ hurray I finally got off my ass and made a new chapter for you happy little reader people. Free cheers, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Ok now i have important stuff I should say. First the last chapter is said I didn't know Ren's parents names and that was true. Because I wrote that chapter before actually seeing Ren's parents and their names. So now that, that is out of the way the next thing I should say. I am sorry for the long wait I got caught up writing my other stories so I kind of put this one on the back burner for a while. Sorry about that but as you see I am back after 3 weeks of waiting I did a chapter. So hurray! Now onto the normal stuff.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people's brains are thinking of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Woes of the Demon King

Chapter 14 The meeting

Jaune stood out in front of his castle dressed more formal that he normally would. He stood in black formal pants and a white button up shirt with a black vest over top of it and a tie. It had been a week since Jaune had been attacked by that Adam fellow. He was still a little on edge about the situation especially seeing as Ozpin had left Adam his demonic sword, Wilt. That wasn't smart, but Jaune knew he was just being paranoid about the sword. At least he hoped he was seeing as the sword was still dangerous for him to deal with. In that week Jaune had gone about dealing with the princess' and Ren.

He had chosen not to tell Blake about Adam so not to worry her. He felt if she knew Adam had attacked she would blame herself. He didn't want that so he didn't tell her about him. After dealing with that he had done his best to prepare everyone for when Cinder was to come. It wasn't easy especially with Ruby and Yang seeing as they questioned him constantly about Cinder.

It really wasn't a difficult thing to talk about but Jaune had little information seeing as he only met Cinder once. Still Ruby and Yang didn't accept that. He didn't know what to tell them so instead he just dodged their questions so he didn't have to deal with them. Weiss on the other had been easier to deal with seeing as she understood his situation. She herself had been in an arranged marriage after all. Ren was also easy to handle seeing as he didn't act like royalty. He acted very calm and was very accommodating, even though he didn't have to be. Nora, well Jaune didn't know what to say for Nora or how to deal with her, so he left her to Ren. So with all that taken care of, he only had one problem now, and that was the irritating collar of his shirt. He pulled at the collar of his shirt only for Ozpin to walk up behind him smacking his hand away from his collar. "Stop that." Jaune glared at Ozpin for smacking him.

"Screw you!" Ozpin just shook his head at Jaune's anger. "You know I hate wearing ties, these things are just nooses!" Ozpin just stared blandly at Jaune. He sighed shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Jaune, this isn't about the tie. You're just nervous about meeting with Cinder again." Jaune opened his mouth to argue before closing his mouth and letting his head droop sadly.

"Is it that obvious?" Jaune asked slowly running a hand through his hair as Ozpin nodded at him.

"Yes, because you've never complained about wearing a tie before." Jaune had to nod at Ozpin's words. "Tell me, why are you so nervous? You've never been so nervous before."

Jaune just turned away from Ozpin rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm afraid what she might do when she learns about the princesses. Also, if she already knows I'm afraid of the schemes she might come up with." Jaune paused before groaning as he saw the criticizing stare Ozpin gave him. "Oh god, I'm letting the rumors about her get to me!"

Ozpin just rolled his eyes at Jaune before clapping him on the shoulder. "Jaune, you have no idea how idiotic you can be." Jaune just groaned at this.

"I am sorry, but Cinder kind of scares me. The last and first time we met she asked me if I would rule the world with her." Ozpin watched Jaune throw his hands over head in frustration. Ozpin quickly smacked Jaune in the back of the head calming him down a little.

"Jaune, please tell me you're joking?" Ozpin asked only for Jaune to sigh in frustration. "Jaune, you don't really think you have only met Cin…"

Ozpin began only for a loud roar to sound out. Jaune and Ozpin both slowly turned to look up into the sky. They saw the giant form of a dragon slowly descending through from the sky. The dragon was huge with large sweeping wings that reflected the red suns light brilliantly. The dragon had a large, strong body with four legs and a long neck that had gold scales running down towards its chest. The dragon's head was thin with a long pointed snout and long black horns making its head look like a trident. The magnificent beast slowly came to a halt little over 8 feet above Jaune and Ozpin before falling to the ground with a heavy crash sending a blast of red dust and dirt into the air around it. Jaune just stared at the sight of the dragon letting out a small cough from the dust before letting white energy form around his hand as he slashed it out creating a gust of wind before him quickly dispelling all the dust from view.

With that the dragon was fully visible before him and Ozpin. Jaune slowly looked back to Ozpin. "What were you saying before the dragon showed up?" Jaune asked only for Ozpin to wave off the question.

"Don't worry about that now, just stand ready. You have to properly greet your fiancé." Jaune just frowned at Ozpin before shaking his head and straightening himself up watching the dragon slowly lower its body to the ground as on its back was looked like a small carriage. The carriage's door opened up to reveal darkness, as a pair of burning golden eyes shown within. The eyes pupils were slits before shifting to a normal shape. Then another pair of eyes appeared, these eyes had slit pupils as well only instead of being gold, they were a bright blue. The blue eyes seemed to flash as Jaune locked his sight with them. In that instant there was a white flash that came from within the dark carriage flying towards Jaune like a speeding arrow.

In an instant Jaune quickly extended his arms and caught what came at him smiling happily as he spun around. Ozpin just stood to the side watching with the faintest of a smile on his lips. The sound of giggling broke the silence as Jaune looked down to see the deep white hair of a small girl clinging to him rubbing her face into his stomach. The young girl didn't look older than 13 years old with long flowing white hair. The girl was wearing a pale blue sun dress. The only thing about the girl that really stood out were small white dragon wings on her back that slowly faded away leaving blue wing like tattoo markings on her back. Jaune just smiled at the girl as she looked up to him. "Hey Liz, how are you?"

Jaune asked patting her head as she smiled and squeezed him into another hug. "Jaune I missed you so much!" Liz exclaimed into his stomach. Jaune had missed Liz seeing as he hadn't seen her in several years. Liz may have looked like a normal girl but she was in fact a baby dragon. She was actually the baby dragon to the dragon Jaune had killed 30 years ago, at the time Liz was a new born so when the goblins grabbed her she didn't have time to imprint on her actual mother. Instead she imprinted on Jaune when he pulled her out of the bag the goblins put her in. Then Jaune had to kill her mother, and ended up taking its heart. But that was a story for another day. He smiled at her patting her head lightly before the sound of someone clearing their throat drew his attention. He turned to see a beautiful young woman with shoulder length jet black hair that covered her left eye some. The woman was beautiful with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a long red dress with a golden design running along its rim and was cut open on the right side exposing her leg some showing of its smooth peerless skin with a soft milk white color. Jaune held his smile, but it faltered slightly as a slightly worried look crossed Jaune's face for a second before he pulled Liz from him and faced the woman. "Well Cinder, it's good to see you again. I must say you are as lovely as ever."

Jaune slid a hand down his vest smoothing out some wrinkles from Liz's hug as Cinder slowly stepped from the back of the dragon as a staircase of flames appeared for her to walk down. Cinder made a show of her decent down the flame stairs making sure Jaune got a good look at her long leg smiling sultrily at him. Jaune kept a good front not even blushing, but on the inside he chided himself for staring at her legs. Once she was finally stepped down from the stairs she walked right up towards Jaune coming up before him with her sultry smile never once fading.

"Jaune, how good to see you. I'm sorry for visiting on such a short notice, but I've been hearing some troublesome things about kidnapped princesses." Jaune just cocked a brow at her words questionably. Inside though he just cursed to himself knowing that that was why she had come. "Now, I had always thought you wanted to have peace with the humans. So to hear you had kidnapped them to be your brides or even your mistress' is very worry some for me. I had thought that I would be enough for you. But if you do need mistress' I will allow it so long as I approve of the princess' you choose."

Cinder stepped close to Jaune holding her hand to his chest her sultry smile seeming to grow as she came right up to his face her lips brushing his cheek as she came up to his ear and whispered. "Now, why don't we go meet these princess'. I would really like to see your taste in women." Cinder made sure to kiss his cheek, as the corner of her lips touched his ever so slightly before pulling away and sauntering off towards the castle swaying her hips for Jaune. Jaune just shook his head as Ozpin walked up beside him while Liz just stood smiling at him.

"I see why she scares you so much." Jaune just groaned at Ozpin before rubbing a hand down face. "It's a shame she changed so much from when she was young. I will admit she became a beautiful woman but her personality is nothing like the sweet young girl your father wanted you to marry." Jaune looked to Ozpin questionably only for Cinder to call to them telling them to hurry up or she would leave them behind. Jaune quickly moved to follow after Cinder, Liz right beside him as Ozpin moved slowly behind them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula stood looking over a map of Anima. Along it where several drawings of beasts and monsters. Alongside the pictures of monsters, there were towns and some strange swirls that indicated portals to the demon realm. "Alright girls we are right here." Nebula pointed at a town on the map called Edge. "The portal we're going to is right here." Nebula pointed at a black swirl on the map that wasn't too far from the village they were in. Octavia looked over Nebula's shoulder at the map spinning one of her short swords in hand absently.

"That won't be a long trek, but the question I have is where we'll end up in the demon realm?" Dew and Gwen nodded at her wanting to know the same thing. Nebula just smiled at them before pulling a map from underneath the one she had up and presented it to the girls.

"This, girls, is where we will appear." Nebula said pointing at the map. The map she had pulled out was a map of the demon realm. Where she pointed to was another swirling drawing right in the same area as a large castle. Nebula's team stared in surprise before looking up to her for answers. "You see girls the Li family happened to have mapped the demon world. Thankfully for us they also know where the portal will take us. Now this portal will drop us off close to the Demon King's castle, so it shouldn't be too long of a trek."

Nebula's team nodded with a smile before they all began talking about what they were going to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they entered the castle Cinder came to the throne room where she walked up beside Jaune's own throne as the maids quickly set up a smaller throne next to his for Cinder. She waved the maids off before sitting down on the throne looking out over the large room like she was already the queen. "How's the view?"

Cinder looked to Jaune as Liz ran up to Cinder before sitting up in her lap. Cinder didn't seem to care as she just wrapped her arms around Liz's waist looking to Jaune. "Yes, I admit the thought of sitting beside you to look upon our masses from here makes the view quite nice." Cinder waved for Jaune to sit next to her in his throne. He walked up before her setting his hands on the arms of her throne leaning close to her face.

"As much as I would like to I want to get some things cleared up first. And sitting here in the throne room doesn't feel right. If you remember from the last time you were here, I prefer my Garden to this room." Jaune pulled back from her as she tried to lean into his face. She shot him a slight glare before a small smile formed on her lips.

"Alright, if you wish for us to change location I can't argue." Cinder slowly stood setting Liz down walking with her and Jaune to the garden. It didn't take long as they all entered into the Garden and Liz quickly let her wings reappear flying up into the blood oak taking a spot on the top of the tree. Cinder walked up to the tree sliding her hand along the trunk with a reminiscing kind of look on her face. "So why did you want to talk here?"

Cinder turned to Jaune as he looked out over the garden at the walls. There was a large cut along the wall stretching out along it. Cinder looked back to Jaune questionably before turning to her. "The reason I brought you hear is because I like being here more than I do the throne room. When I'm in the throne room surrounded by the pictures of my dead predecessors I tend to feel like they're just waiting for me to join them. Especially the ones who didn't like my family." Cinder nodded at his words waiting for him to continue. "And the second reason is to talk about the princesses."

This peeked Cinder's interests as she cocked a brow questionably. "Really now, what do you have to say about them?" Cinder asked tilting her head to the side looking Jaune up and down. He just reached a hand up rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly contemplative look before sighing.

"I need to tell you that I didn't actually kidnap the princesses." The moment Jaune said this he saw Cinder's eyes widen into shock as she went to ask questions only for him to hold a hand up stopping her. "Let me finish." Cinder closed her mouth and let Jaune continue. "So, like I was saying. I didn't kidnap the princesses. That was Ozpin being a pain in the ass. He happened to send out the goblins to collect princesses. I have also had the princesses contact their families to keep things from breaking out into war."

Cinder just stared in surprise at Jaune while Liz sat in the tree looking at something on the trunk. "You mean to say you had no intention of using the princesses for yourself?" Cinder asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"That is correct. Look, I don't know why you came here or what you want from the princesses but if you really want to meet them you need to give me a good reason." Cinder was surprised by this letting up a small hum before turning to look up the blood oak at Liz.

"I see, well I must say I am surprised. I had thought you had changed your standing with how you view humans." Jaune didn't like the way that sounded. He crossed his arms cocking a brow, waiting for Cinder to continue. "I thought maybe you were going to kidnap the princesses in hopes of showing the other Demon Kings that you had begun to wish for war. What else were we to think when we heard about the princesses being kidnapped?"

Jaune couldn't argue with that; he had already known something like this would happen. Still it didn't change the worry Jaune had now for when other demon lords will show up. While Cinder was cryptic at the best of times, she was at least easy to understand. She wanted power, at least from what Jaune had seen of her. So that made her motives easy to understand. "So you believed the same thing. I'm surprised you would try and hide that with saying you were worried about me picking a mistress."

Jaune waved a hand to the side only for Cinder to shoot him a sharp glare. She regretted that as Jaune's eyes hardened and she quickly turned away. She was no threat to him and she knew it. She cleared her throat before sliding a hand down her dress smoothing out none existent wrinkles. "I am sorry but your words offended me."

Jaune cocked a brow again. 'Only because it was true.' Jaune thought as Cinder faced him again.

"I was worried about you picking a mistress. I am to be your queen after all." Cinder walked up towards him slowly reaching a hand out to touch his chest. "I am a woman, so how do you think I would feel if I found out you favored some mistress far more than I." She slowly leaned into him coming up to try and kiss him only for the doors to the garden come flying up as a heavy thump sounded out. Jaune turned away from Cinder catching her curse from the corner of his eye before she turned glaring at the garden's entrance. In a pile at the door was, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake. The four quickly pushed themselves to their feet while Weiss stepped forward dusting herself off.

"Apologues, for the interruption but Ruby and Yang were trying to eavesdrop on your conversation. I had tried to stop them… " Weiss said quickly only for Ruby and Yang to shout at the same time.

"What?!"

The two sisters quickly reached out pulling Weiss behind them. "That isn't true Jaune, Weiss was also trying to eavesdrop!" Ruby shouted only to wince when she realized she just admitted to eavesdropping. Blake just face palmed behind them, probably having been eavesdropping just like them. The four girls began to argue pointing blame at the other while Jaune groaned in frustration rubbing a hand over his face.

"So these are the princesses." Jaune turned to Cinder as she stared at the girls. She looked unimpressed by them and Jaune couldn't blame her. Considering the girls had entered in such an abrupt manner it was obvious Cinder had a very low opinion of them at this point. She stepped forward as a small flame danced in-between her fingers. "They should be punished for their rudeness."

Jaune quickly gripped her arm pulling her back towards him. She winced turning to him as he glared at her. "Leave them be." Cinder flinched staring in shock as his eyes burning a bright blue. "I will deal with them; if you dare to harm them believe me when I say you will regret it."

Jaune spat the last words before letting Cinder go taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Cinder nodded at him the flames in her hand having faded long ago. "I am sorry; you did say they were your guests so it's rude of me to raise my hand against them." Cinder quickly conceded before looking to the princesses as they finished their argument before turning to Jaune and Cinder. "Well, I guess seeing as they're here, why don't you introduce me to them."

Cinder stepped forward towards the girls watching them closely. Jaune just sighed in frustration before fixing a light glare on the girls that told them he would deal with them later. He looked back to Cinder just as she came up before Weiss. 'Oh, this is going to be a long day.' Jaune thought tiredly before coming up behind Cinder to introduce all the girls.

End

 **AN/ Hurray I finally am back. Man I took forever to start writing again. I am sorry for that. I just was being lazy and stupid. But hey I am still writing. So here you happy little reader people enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Also leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The woes of a demon king**

 **Chapter 15 Meeting**

Jaune stood arms crossed over his chest as he slowly tapped his foot looking down to all the princesses before him. And Yang. The girls all sat in chairs provided by the maids, as Cinder sat in her throne looking over each and every girl. They had been sat like this for the last 10 minutes in a stark silence that was filled with nothing but awkward looks from Ruby, questioning stares from Blake and polite, but obviously annoyed glances from Weiss. Yang had simply taken to copying Jaune to stave her boredom which he couldn't blame her for doing. Jaune could tell that the girls were very confused by the turn of events as they looked over Cinder in turn while behind her throne Liz lay on her back happily throwing a ball into the air catching it and repeating the process.

"So, you three girls are the princesses and a guard." Cinder didn't look at Yang when she said this, simply dismissing her with a wave of the hand. "Please leave, the princesses are the ones I want to talk to."

Yang scowled as Cinder just crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, but you can't order me around as you see fit." Jaune just sighed when Cinder's eyes flared. He reached up and clapped her on the shoulder stopping her from doing anything.

"Don't worry Yang, you can stay." Yang seemed happy as Cinder shot Jaune a glare but shook her head and turned back to the girls before her.

"Fine then, why don't you introduce everyone." Cinder waved Jaune to introduce all the girls. He just let out a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Ok, well like I said this is Yang." Jaune waved a hand at the blonde who just smiled happy to be introduced first. "She is the royal guard for Princess Ruby Rose from Patch island in the Vale territory, she is the one in red." Ruby waved nervously at Cinder who just raised a brow at her questionably. Ruby shrank under the stare and slowly brought her hand back to her lap. Jaune wanted to cheer Ruby up but felt he would do that later after finishing the introductions. "Next we have princess Weiss Schnee and Princess Blake Belladonna. Weiss is from Atlas which you could tell from her namesake, and Blake is from Menagerie."

Weiss stood and gave a polite curtsy. Cinder nodded in a satisfactory manner before turning to Blake who simply nodded her head politely. Cinder seemed curious but didn't seem displeased with the action. She gave the three princesses a once over again before humming in thought.

"I must say none of you seem to look the part, save for Princess Schnee." Ruby flinched when Cinder shot her a glance when she spoke while Weiss seemed a little pleased for being acknowledged but gave an apologetic look to Ruby. Blake didn't seem to care about what Cinder said simply rolling her eyes at the remark. Yang though didn't seem pleased with Cinder dismissing her baby sister so easily. Jaune quickly stepped in to keep sparks from flying. And maybe a few fireballs.

"Well I am sorry you are displeased with their introductions but seeing as your visit was so unexpected they didn't have the time to properly prepare." Cinder looked to Jaune as he walked up behind Ruby resting his hands on her shoulders. "Believe me when I say Ruby certainly can look her namesake."

Jaune smiled at the surprised look that spread across Cinders face. However, he missed the blush that had made its way across Ruby's cheeks as she lowered her head slowly twiddling her thumbs together nervously. Jaune moved from Ruby and walked over to Blake who just raised a brow questionably making him rethink clapping her on the shoulder. He turned holding an arm out to Blake presenting her to Cinder.

"And then there is Blake, she is Faunus so I quiet enjoy her more natural appearance. The image of a wild kind of beauty. I think they all look like proper princesses. So, please do hold off on the insults, after all they are my guests." Blake gave Jaune a surprised look before her lips curled ever so slightly into a smile. Cinder on the other hand didn't really react before a small mischievous smile formed on her face.

"Well then, while you may not have been the one to kidnap the princesses Jaune it seems you have become rather attached to them. I truly am worried you might decide to take one of them as your bride over me." Jaune was taken by surprise before scowling at Cinder as he put his hands on his hips.

"Simply complimenting someone doesn't mean I have romantic interests." Cinder chuckled at this seeing Ruby wilt slightly at Jaune's words while Blake just gave him a small questioning glance.

"Please Jaune, if you can speak so openly about how you view a person then there is some sort of feeling you have towards them." Jaune turned away from Cinder chiding himself internally. 'Damn she got me there.' He just rubbed the back of his head as Ruby looked at him closely from behind. He needed to think of an out for this situation seeing as if things went on it could backfire on him. He really can't handle Cinder very well. Really though he would first have to deal with the girls so they don't say anything that might give Cinder a sort of leverage on him. How? He didn't know but he knew if the girls said one wrong thing he was going to regret it. He cleared his throat before waving a hand to Cinder.

"As true as they may be, we are getting off topic. You wanted to meet the princesses and you have, I think we should take a break for now and prepare for lunch before we continue on with this little meeting." Jaune waved his hands out looking to the girls getting nods from them while behind Cinder, Liz shot up to her feet cheering about food just as the ball she was playing with fell down hitting her on the head. The girls seemed perfectly fine with this but Cinder looked like she wanted to argue but didn't.

"Fine then, we can speak more over a meal. I certainly would like to hear more about these young lady's thoughts on your hospitality." Cinder stood and ushered Liz out of the throne room with a maid to prepare for lunch. Jaune just stood with the princesses before letting out a relieved sigh. That was until he shot all the girls a glare making them flinch.

"So, which one of you is going to explain to me why you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Cinder, and why you all left your rooms when I told you not to?" All the girls turned away from Jaune with a wince as they tried to think of an explanation for their actions. Yang seemed to be the one to break the ice though as she stepped forward.

"Right well before any of us explain ourselves let me apologize for what we did." Jaune nodded and accepted the apology while all the other girls went along with Yang apologizing as well. "OK, now that we finished that let me say that Ruby and I had no intention of eavesdropping on your conversation, it's just when that dragon showed up we kind of wanted to see what was going on." Yang shrugged with a small apologetic smile. "I mean this only really counts for one of us but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

Blake dug her elbow into Yang's side at the stupid remark making her wince. Jaune rolled his eyes at Yang's stupid joke before rubbing a hand over his face. "Right so can I assume curiosity is the reason you all showed up or is there another reason?" Jaune looked to Blake and Weiss for their answers only for Blake to glare at him obviously thinking he was making the same cat joke as Yang. He quickly told her that wasn't the case. She glared just a little longer before huffing and crossing her arms.

"I had actually been on my way to the library when Yang dragged me to the garden." Yang look hurt at Blake's words before saying that Blake had chosen to follow her when she told her he was in the garden. Blake dug her elbow into Yang again. Jaune just shook his head at the girls before turning to Weiss.

"And your reason?" Weiss just patted her dress down before turning away and waving to the hallway.

"It would be better if we spoke in private." Jaune raised a brow but agreed and waved all the girls off. Ruby looked like she wanted to stay but Yang pulled her away as Jaune followed Weiss out into the hall. When they were, alone Weiss let out a tired sigh. "Right well I guess I should just simply say this straight." Jaune was surprised by Weiss' change in demeanor. "I am sorry to say but it seems my sister Winter might be coming here in hopes of killing you!"

Weiss blurted out making Jaune's eyes widen in shock. Weiss took a deep breath calming herself before looking up to Jaune whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. Weiss waited a few seconds till Jaune finally blinked before slowly bringing his hands to his face and groaned in frustration.

"Please tell you're kidding?" Jaune looked through his fingers at Weiss only for her to shake her head. He threw his head back groaning even louder. "Fuck!" He began to pace back and forth cursing over and over about how he couldn't understand how this turn of events came about. He turned to Weiss holding his hands up and trying to speak but couldn't before turning and looking up into the sky. "Are all the fucking gods in both of our worlds just trying to ruin my life?!"

Weiss winced at his words before clearing her throat. "Well this may actually be my fault." Jaune stopped his pacing and slowly turned to Weiss slowly for her and waved his hand for her to go on. "You see last week, after you dealt with Neptune and Sun, I used that note you gave me to contact my sister and told her how Sun and Neptune failed. I might have been a little smug with the way I wrote to her." Jaune took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, by the gods. What did you say?" Jaune put a hand on his hip and waited for her answer. She just turned away shyly.

"I told her how Neptune failed and just how foolish it was for him to ever come here. And in my anger at the idea of Winder not having enough faith in me to make my own decisions I told her that all she was doing was acting like our father." Jaune didn't like the way that sounds and the horrified face Weiss had didn't make him feel any better. "I'm sure you can tell I don't really like my father but neither does my sister so I'm sure I hurt her feelings when I said that. She didn't get back in contact with me after the message last week till today and she happened to forgive me..."

Jaune could tell just what she was about to say. "She forgave you but only because she thinks I brainwashed you?" Weiss nodded solemnly at his words as he let out a small groan that turned into a sad whimper. "Why does every human in existence think of me as such a monster?" Jaune really hated his life at the moment. He really did. While dealing with Cinder was new and difficult for him, it was easy because he knew how demons acted. But when it came to humans he was still not very good at dealing with them seeing as they had different social norms compared to demons. Right now, though he just hoped things didn't escalate to an even worse situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winter sat behind her desk in her office rereading the note she received from Weiss. She had a deep grimace on her face before crumpling the note and quickly smoothing out the wrinkles in a panic. She lets out a sigh of relief when the paper smooths out and glows before looking like new. She could only assume it had something to do with the magic involved in the creation of paper and how it can be used for communication. She grimaced when the note returned to what it had said originally. She hated what was written on the note but she could only hope that it was all the demon king's fault. 'It had to be the demon king. Weiss would never be so cruel, no matter how upset she was.' A knock on the door to her office pulled her from her thoughts. She quickly folded the note and hid It under some paperwork before her.

"Come in." She called as the door slowly opened to reveal a young man dressed in a white and grey uniform with the Atlas military symbol on his shoulder.

"Specialist Schnee, it would seem your father has arrived." Winter quickly bit back a curse before waving a hand at the young man.

"Tell him I am busy Private. If he asks for my sister tell him that she is still refusing to speak with him till he rethinks the arranged marriage. Just like you have told him every other time he come's by." The young man looked like he wanted to argue before nodding. Winter leaned back in her seat letting out a tired sigh rubbing a hand over her face in frustration. The past few months have been difficult to deal with, especially with her father, seeing as she had to lie to him about what happened to Weiss. She had told him Weiss had chosen to stay with her in protest to her marriage. Her father wasn't happy when he heard that and exploded in rage. He had screamed for several hours before threatening to call General Ironwood. Winter had stopped him before he could and told her that Weiss would need time. Really, she didn't like trying to make her father feel better, but she didn't need him to learn about the truth so she had to.

Still she did tell General Ironwood to lie to her father for her just in case he came by. The General didn't understand at first but he said he would do her this favor out of the respect he had for her and the enjoyment of pissing her father off. She was lucky to have such a good commanding officer. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts again. She groaned in frustration as she got to her feet and stomped on over to the door and swung it open. "I already told you what to say Private!" Winter shouted only to stop in her tracks when she saw a young tan girl flinching in shock before her. The girl was short dressed in a short sleeved white shirt with a blue skirt and thigh high leggings. On her arms were long gloves that reached all the way up to just above her elbows and were fingerless. The girl had short navy blue hair with a blue beret.

"F-forgive me ma-am is this a bad time. We can come back later if you wish." Winter cursed herself for forgetting the meeting she had set with the young girl before her.

"No Corporal Ciel, I apologize, I was just lost in a train of thought and let my emotions get the better of me. Please come in." Winter stepped back waving a hand into the room looking right behind the Corporal to see a young girl around the same age as her with short curly orange hair that came to her chin with a pink bow in the back. The girl had bright green eyes with light skin and freckles. One thing that stood out about the girl was her clothing as she had an older fashioned blouse with overalls that came into a skirt with black and green stockings. What was strange about this was the green like energy that flowed through the skirt and stockings. The green energy looked like that of mana in liquid form flowing through her clothing. Winter watched as the Corporal and the young girl with her entered. "Corporal Ciel, who is this with you?" Ciel paused before her turning to look at the girl before turning to Winter.

"This ma-am is Penny Polendina, she is my charge by General Ironwood's order." Winter was surprised by this turning to Penny who gave her a small bright smile.

"Greetings Ms. Schnee I hope we can get along." Winter was surprised by the young girl as she held her hand out for her to shake. Winter took it politely before wincing at the strength in the girl's grip. Penny quickly let go when she saw the grimace on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry I am still learning how to control my strength."

Penny said sheepishly as Winter rubbed her hand waving off the apology. "No, it is fine you needn't apologize." Winter turned to Ciel who just stood at attention. "Ciel could you share with me why this young girl is under your care." Ciel looked surprised but nodded.

"Yes ma-am, Penny here is actually a homunculus." Winter's eyes widened in shock as she turned to Penny who smiled at her waving a hand lightly. Winter waved back before looking to Ciel to go on. "You see ma-am Penny was only just 'born' recently. The General asked me to help her get used to things and watch her as she trains. From what I have seen she is a combat type homunculus specialized as a Spellsword. She is very powerful from what I have seen."

Winter was shocked by this information. While it was no surprise that Atlas was making homunculi the idea of seeing one and not being able to tell it apart from a human was shocking. Most if not all homunculi made in Atlas were like dolls with artificial body parts to replace limbs that didn't grow properly. But Penny didn't have any as she looked like a completed homunculus, almost like the homunculi made by the demons back during the Millennia of Darkness. Winter looked to Penny who just smiled. She looked back to Ciel with a contemplative stare. "Ciel, just how powerful is she?"

This surprised Ciel and took a moment to think before answering. "Well so far she has yet to fight anyone she can use her true powers against. From what I know she has a holy relic fused into her which is why she so strong. And from what the General has said, she might be strong enough to even kill the demon king."

Winters eyes widened in shock. 'Strong enough to kill the demon king. If that is true then maybe she can help me save Weiss.' Winter quickly shook her head dispelling the thoughts only for them to come right back. She couldn't possibly think of stealing one of Atlas' homunculi for her own personal mission, let alone a newly born one that probably has only been alive for a few weeks. Still the idea was there and with the information of how strong Penny was made her want to use her help to save Weiss. She cursed herself for what she was about to do. 'Please forgive me General.' Winter stood before Ciel and Penny taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I'm about to ask something extremely selfish of you two."

 **End**

 **An/ well I am back and you happy little reader people are probably pissed as shirt about me taking my sweet little fucking time to finally update. Well I am sorry but shit and piss all over my name as you like but I am back. Also sorry. I am a human I think I have the right to being a little selfish and be lazy. But yeah I am back you happy reader people.**

 **So do leave a review on what you think of the chapter so far and how you like it.**

 **Also follow and fav if that is your thing.**


End file.
